


【授权翻译】No Yesterdays On the Road 路上无往事

by mauvestingers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvestingers/pseuds/mauvestingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>古巴事件已经过去两个月了，Charles和Erik安顿下来，开办了他们的变种人学校。一切都进展得不错，可Charles却突然消失不见，而充满仇恨的Emma Frost极有可能是绑架者。面对这一情况，Erik不得不和Moira组队，一同追查地狱火俱乐部的余党。他们想借此找出Frost，夺回Charles，并且希望这一路上他们俩可别杀了对方才好。</p><p>【其实就是Erik和Moira开车横穿美国顺便谈谈心的故事(●´艸`)www】</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】No Yesterdays On the Road 路上无往事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Yesterdays On the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238558) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



> 本文为《No Yesterdays On the Road》的中文翻译。感谢原作者pocky_slash写出如此温馨治愈的故事！原文地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/238558

距离杀死克劳斯•施密特已经快两个半月了，可是Erik依然会在睡梦中准备好了随时逃跑。

他试图改掉这个习惯，然而在过去的十七年间，它是如此根深蒂固地盘踞在他的脑海里，纠缠在他的本性中，实在难以剥离。他夜夜提醒自己事情已经完成，告诉自己他是安全的，身边都是一些可以信任的家伙，没有人正在搜捕他。可每一晚他都发觉，自己依然会将一把匕首塞进枕头底下，把鞋子则紧紧贴在床边。 施密特死了。他的追随者们把所有人从那个沙滩上传送走后便分道扬镳了。在离开的时候，Erik放开了对炸弹的控制，把沙滩炸上了天，由此美国政府便认为他们已经身亡，而他也就不必再对CIA有所顾虑了。他甚至都不用担心Emma Frost。虽然那女人曾语气平静地对Erik和Charles说下次撞见她时他们就死定了，但她早在古巴事件发生很久之前就被关起来了。于是，这感觉起来就好像是人生里的头一次，没有任何人追逐着Erik Lehnsherr。男人终于可以放松入睡了。

他正在为此努力。

忙碌是个很有效的办法。Xavier宅邸里有成千上万件琐碎的事情要忙。房子已经空置多年，即使在Charles和Raven动身去伦敦之前，整个副楼就已经关闭很久了。这房子对于两个人来说实在太大，就算眼下里面正住着十个人，也还是绰绰有余。不过，他们计划着九月初时要招更多的人来，所以有时间的话最好还是要修缮一下。Erik喜欢动手工作，乐意让它转移走自己的注意力。这种工作可以让他专注于某些能被计量的结果，相比于教导孩子这种更具主观性的任务来说，手工活儿是一个可喜的转变。他永远也不知道那些孩子们能不能听懂自己的话，也没法分辨出他们的困苦究竟是源于自身不足、还是因为他这个老师当得失败透顶。而Charles则只会开空头支票，总是泛泛地保证说他们都在努力扎稳脚跟。或许这是真的，但却也起不到什么帮助。Erik情愿去修理松松垮垮的地板，或是换掉生锈的浴室设施。因为在这些过程里对就是对，错就是错，简简单单就能定义。

再说了，浴室喷头又不会跟他顶嘴，也不会批评他的做法。

他不应该责怪那些孩子。世界的命途不再危如累卵，他们都在努力学习如何在这世道下相互依存，而这远比他们所想象的更为艰难。假如这种同居生活是短期的，那很容易便可以挥去那些琐碎的烦扰之事。然而，当他们整天都得生活在同一座房子里时（而且这房子大得很），烦恼便开始清晰显现。

但不管怎么说，最新来的三个学生还是有那么点帮助的。这几个新生的年纪比第一批学生要小，这似乎多少往那批稍稍年长的青少年们的心中注入了点责任感。之前他们对Hank建造的主脑界面进行了轻微的改进，并仔细地检查再三，在古巴事件发生后没多久便用其找到了Scott，而后又花了不少时间来平息Alex的内疚和焦虑。Jean的到来则是在感恩节刚过不久。那时候他们正在对主脑原型做测试，而她则因一次和家人的争吵觉醒了能力。女孩愤怒的感情投射出了冲击波，其能量刚好被主脑所感应。Ororo的发现则是一场愉快的意外，是由原主脑界面再加上Hank奇妙的记忆里共同完成的。由于缺少信号传输机，Charles原本没有办法感知到埃及全境，结果却发现Hank已经把主脑原型机上的绝大部分坐标都背了下来。有了具体地点做参考，Charles便可以将感知力延伸到更远，最终确定了Ororo的位置。她同他们一起度过了圣诞节。Erik暗中觉得，是这个小姑娘把这个本应冗长到无药可救的节日变得十分愉快。

或许Ororo就是Erik一切祸患的源头。

如果他诚实一点的话，她可能是这学校里绝大多数祸患的源头。Scott的到来是一场略带忐忑的重聚；而Jean则依旧对其他的学生疑虑重重，不过她似乎很相信Charles和Erik，尽管对后者的信任度没前者那么强。可Ororo呢？这小姑娘自打迈进学校的那一刻起，就爱死了这座学园以及其中的居住者们。

说真的，这样才是最好的情况。Erik已经见识过她不高兴的时候会发生什么了，所以在他们能帮她学会该如何控制好自己的能力之前，最好还是让她保持微笑。那场在开罗旅馆里肆虐的暴风雪可不是Erik很快就能忘记的灾难。

小Ororo是他们招收的最后一个新生——至少在接下来的几个月里他们都没再收人了。Erik坚持这样，可Charles却觉得，他们应该把所有的时间都花在开车横穿美国、满世界飞来飞去来解救处于困境中的变种人上。然而，必须得有人看清现实。他们才刚刚赶鸭子上架般地让学校走上正轨，而招收更多的学生无疑会让整件事情变得更加复杂。他们俩下了好多盘棋，而每一盘都以生机勃勃的辩论收尾，不过最后Erik终于说服了Charles，他们会先以这五个老学员和三个新生为对象试运营一学期，之后再开办更正式的招生流程。

说实话，Charles并不是很高兴，但不管怎么说男人还是同意了这一办法。自从沙滩那天之后，他们两个人的大部分交流之间总是蒙上了这种情感的色彩。

那一天本可以有许多种不同的收尾方式——有些时候，Erik依旧会想起它来。男人想象过他任由怒火占据自己，挥手将导弹掷回发射的轮船之上。他亦想象过自己阻止不了施密特会是什么结果。有时候，他甚至还放任自己想起Charles的那个完美无缺的世界，尽管不屑一顾，他还是会去想象那是什么样子：在那个世界里，一开始就根本不会有什么导弹瞄着他们，他们甚至还会因为杀死Shaw并阻止核战而勋章加身，他和Charles——

好吧。他只有在偶然的情况下才会想起这个。只有在非常非常偶然的情况下。

从那时起，两个人的进展就变得极端缓慢，不停地揣测、猜疑着彼此，二人的关系也变得从未有过的紧绷。他们仍旧一起谈天说笑，把夜晚时间都花在下棋和发展学校上，但两个人之间始终隔着什么东西，Erik总有种幻觉，觉得那是个幽灵，名字就叫做克劳斯•施密特，或者Sebastian Shaw，或者随便那家伙的什么真名。那时，Charles的语气近乎恳求，Erik从未听过他那样说话。Charles就在那人的脑袋里，毫无遮挡，大声乞求，可Erik却仍然杀掉了那个男人。

他一直都盘算好了要杀死Shaw。什么也阻止不了此事发生。然而，若非因为Charles，他永远也感受不到这般愧疚。

（他对很多事都心怀愧疚内疚，而这愧疚和锋利的回忆都要归功于Charles，他就是为了让Charles _别再那样盯着他看_ ，才压上了对方的嘴唇，用力地胡乱亲吻着他。）

“Erik！”Ororo尖叫了一声，一面向他跑过来。女孩手里攥着满满一把鲜花，Erik认出它们来自于门厅的花瓶。“Erik，我给你带了个礼物！”

是时，Erik正在观看Sean和Angel的训练。两个人扭打在半空中，来来回回地飞翔在一月份的寒气里进行着规避演习。这里对于一个六岁的小姑娘来说可不是什么安全地带，不过Erik从亲身经验可知，她能够照顾好自己。并且，她也是许久以来他所遇见的第一个自己很难说对其“不”的对象。

“你不是应该在上Charles的课吗？”Erik温和地问道。可当小姑娘爬上他的大腿时，他发觉自己不忍心将她推开。

“Hank完成了个东西于是教授得带着Jean和Scott去看看所以他告诉我以后再上课要我待在屋里或者出来找你就是别乱跑走丢了就行，”她一口气说道。

Hank之前在忙着给Scott研制改良版的护目镜，新一代成品要比男孩现在带着的这副看起来更像正常的眼镜。Erik猜，这大概那就应该是他完成的那个东西了。这是个好消息——就算没有人在Scott背后叫他独眼龙，那男孩也已经很心烦气躁了，甚至连Jean充满喜爱地提出把这当做他的代号也没有完全抹去男孩死气沉沉的怒容。或许以后他就不会像现在这样对这些事情敏感而易怒了，但他依然是个Summers家的男孩，而这一家人似乎天生要被酸楚的性情所折磨。

“好吧，下一次要记得戴帽子，”Erik一边斥责道，一边摘下了自己的帽子，戴在女孩长长的、浓密的白色秀发上。小姑娘开心地朝他微笑着，一面将那一大把有些压扁了的花递给他，他将它们放进了夹克的口袋里。“现在保持安静，待在我身边。我得看着Sean和Angel。”

Ororo安静了下来，像只小耗子般默不作声，瞪圆了眼睛跟他一起看着这场表演。女孩某次无意间听到Charles的推断，说她以后也能控制周身空气飞起来，打这以后，她就对其他学生的飞行能力迸发了无比的热切。

他们坐在一起，Erik在脑子里记录下各种技巧，直到瞥了眼手表后才发现，已经到晚餐的时间了。今天轮到Raven下厨，这也就意味着终于有顿能吃的饭了。Charles还保证过，一旦Scott的眼镜完成，他们就会举办一场庆祝会，也就是说，今晚很可能还会吃到蛋糕或者冰淇淋。这类事情把Erik变得越发乐于居家，他本应痛斥这种变化，然而现在没有了沉重的仇恨对他的一举一动发号施令，男人发觉自己愿意花时间享受这些东西，比如一顿美味可口的大餐，或是来些甜点作为一天的结束。

“晚饭时间到了，”他对Ororo说道，一边把女孩从腿上抱开，放在台阶上。然后他站起身喊道：“Sean！Angel！去冲个澡！晚饭前先去书房见我。同样的错误你们犯了好几遍。你们还得好好磨炼成形，省得因为粗心大意把自己害死。”

Sean尚未学会如何优雅地着陆，他在离地面还有五英尺的地方翻了个跟头，最后在冻枯的草地上摔成一堆。而Angel则轻轻地双脚落地，没跟他们说话就悄悄地走掉了。已经过去两个多月了，可她在这里还是感觉不太舒服。她只跟Charles和Raven说话，对烧焦了她翅膀的Alex依旧怒目而视，显然比Sean和那群更小的孩子们还要不成熟。而女人跟Erik之间的关系则变得极度不稳定——Shaw死后，Charles张开双臂欢迎她重归大家庭，而Erik却跟她进行了一番严肃的长谈，确保女人明白，若是她再度背叛Charles的话会落得什么下场。Angel一点也不领情，一有机会她就会摆出一脸鄙视的模样。

在这座大宅里的生活并不尽理想。它并非Charles期望当中完美的变种人乌托邦；Erik怀疑它永远也没可能达到那个境界。然而这里却包含着一种日常，是在不确定中陷了那么久之后的舒适和快乐，他一边牵着Ororo的手走过场地，一边想道，或许Charles是对的。或许有朋友这件事并没有让他变得弱小。或许事实正好相反。

 

***

 

晚餐是一场吵闹的混乱，Erik将此完完全全怪罪到Charles头上，由于后者和Hank、以及其他的小孩子们要晚些到场，而那男人显然又告诉Raven可以直接开始，不用等他们，结果年长一些的孩子们就把这当成了某种自主权，认为在吃饭的时候可以随意地大声喧哗、调皮捣蛋。他们把嘴巴塞得满满的，在桌子底下相互踢打，大声争论着那些Erik试图不听不问的事情——显然Erik的尝试付诸东流了。

这时，Sean突然发出了一记半是大笑半是尖啸的叫声，所有人的玻璃杯顿时裂了开来，牛奶、水、苏打汽水、以及Erik在过去两个月里一直珍藏着的白葡萄酒佳酿哗啦一声洒了满桌，还有一些溅在了他们的晚饭上。Erik终于抵达了爆发点。

“够了！”他大喝一声站起身来，将这四个狂欢的年轻人的注意力拉到自己身上，就连Ororo也看了过来。“你们真以为自己已经大到可以走出去、可以用你们自己的能力追踪到像Shaw之类的人吗？你们甚至还没大到能让人放心你们自己在餐桌边坐着。如果你们真这么热衷于使用自己的能力，这么喜欢制造混乱，那或许我们可以等吃完饭、等你们把自己搞的这堆烂摊子都处理完之后再来一节训练课。”

沉默变成了主宰。Ororo突然拽了拽他的衣服。

“Erik？”女孩小声叫道。

“什么事， _亲爱的_ ？”他应道，同时仍然瞪着那帮年长的孩子们，后者都被吓坏了，不肯对上他的眼睛。

“我够不到盐了。”

Erik伸手把装盐的小瓶子从餐桌另一端拿了起来——谢天谢地，这玩意是塑料的，所以没有受到Sean那声嚎叫的影响——然后递给了她。

“你需要帮忙吗？”他问道。

“不了，我能自己来，”小姑娘自豪地回答道，接着便继续用餐了，完全无视了男人投降青少年们那冷酷无情的瞪视，以及后者们如潮水般翻涌不止的羞愤之情。

“Erik！”

Charles兴奋地高呼着走进了餐厅，男人的一只手放在Jean的肩膀上，Hank和Scott则拖拖拉拉地跟在后面。Scott的新眼镜看起来棒极了——除了红色的镜片以外，这玩意看起来就和普通的眼镜别无二致。男孩正慢吞吞地走在Charles身后，仍然四处环视个不停，很明显对自己新得到的外界视力迷恋不已。

“吃得怎么样了？”Charles坐在了Ororo另一旁的空座上。“看起来真不错，Raven。”

“Sean闯了点小祸，”Erik干巴巴地说道，坐了下来。他很满意地看到，这些年轻人们已经为自己造成的破坏而被好好训了一顿。除了在饭桌上大吼大叫以外，Charles不容许的事情还有很多。

Sean站了起来，飞快地说道：“我去打扫干净。”

“收拾的时候记得多拿几个玻璃杯过来，”Erik厉声说道。Charles越过Ororo的头顶看了他一眼。 _干嘛？_ Erik想道。是他弄坏的。 _至少他得把这件事做了。_

Charles只是摇了摇头，然后站起身来，大概是要去帮着拿饮料。

“拿那瓶长相思！”他朝着厨房喊道。看到年轻人们纷纷抓起餐巾打扫狼藉的桌面，他面露微笑。这么说，他们已经学到这一课了。

 

***

 

“你知道么，有时候我觉得你对他们有点太严厉了，”Charles一边给两人倒酒，一边说道。男人的声音沾染着一层爱怜的伤感，语气并非饱含不满，故Erik也就明白了，这抗议不过只是名义上的罢了。

“必须得有人这样做，”Erik答道。“你支持他们，鼓励他们，这样很好，没什么问题。可是他们也需要有人愿意指出他们的错误决断，并且督促他们更加努力。”

“我想你是对的。”Charles叹了口气，把酒递给了Erik，然后在棋盘一边坐了下来，而后者也坐在了另一边。今晚是星期五，这也就意味着他们的餐后活动比平日会更加放松舒适。每到星期五之夜，他们就会推走课堂计划，扔掉训练安排，不再忙于建造学校，而是下几盘象棋，有时碰上了个值得纪念的日子，便会去看场电影。即便这种职责期间的间歇没有让Erik放下时刻警惕，它仍像是种温柔的提醒，告诉他们不需要一天到晚都扑在工作上。

“我今天在让Scott集聚能量这方面取得了点小小的成就，”Charles走了第一步。“他仍旧犹疑重重，不习惯睁开眼睛。我不知道他会不会永远都认为自己的能力是种诅咒。”

“对他来说，这倒可能就是事实。”Erik飞快地顶上了Charles的棋子，急切地想略过游戏的早期步骤，赶快进入到自己可以排兵布阵的阶段。“你懂我的，Charles——我很快就看清我们的能力是受到祝福的了。可是那孩子却一直孤单地活着，因为惧怕伤害到周遭的人们，连眼睛都没法睁开。要是没有Hank做的眼镜或是他的面罩，他永远也没法睁眼看见。”

“也许我应该让Hank或Raven多陪陪他，跟他聊聊自己与众不同是种什么感受，”Charles沉思道。

“这或许是明智之举，”Erik说道。Charles皱起眉头，盯着棋盘研究了好一阵，火光挽上了男人的发丝，Erik试图不去想这抹红色是如何蜿蜒攀附。银色的踪迹已经开始初露端倪，Erik的微笑里透着些许的宠溺。管理一所学校——其中还有一把不守规矩的任性青少年——这事情远比他们俩想的都要艰难。

接下来的话题转变到了日常讨论上，Erik潦草地列出了文学课的教学大纲，打算明天再往里填充细节，结果这段谈话却发展成了一场针对梭罗的辩论，就好像Charles的观点还真有理有据、能站得住脚似的。有那么一阵，一切几乎都像曾经一样。他们对彼此忍俊不禁，对自己放声大笑，Charles低下头，伸手将一缕头发别在耳后，而这简直就是Erik祸患的源头。早在古巴那时候开始，情欲那令人兴奋的鼓点就一直轻敲慢弹了好几个星期了；正是那件事让他的血液沸腾如火，令他的理智徘徊在边缘。然而即便如此，现在的他却再清楚不过了：他曾犯下过一起自己丝毫未尝有半秒悔意的谋杀，而这场谋杀也恰好毁掉了他能拥有Charles的任何机会……

有时候，跟这个男人生活在一起真的很不容易。Erik往往会动手夺走自己想要的任何东西，有时，当他们就这么坐在这里，温暖舒适，面色潮红，纵声大笑，他就会想探出手去——

突然，书房门口传来一阵敲门声。

Charles皱了下眉，接着略带歉意地看了眼Erik，叫道：“进来吧，Jean。”

Jean的眼睛和双颊几乎和她的头发一样红。女孩穿了一条长长的法兰绒睡袍，手里抓着一把面巾纸。

“我很抱歉，教授，”她小声说道。Charles比划了一下，示意她上前。

“别傻了，Jean。怎么了亲爱的？”

“我刚刚…做了个噩梦。”Jean穿过房间站到了Charles的椅子旁，一路都盯着地毯，不断地抽着鼻子。“我想妈妈和爸爸了。”

“你当然会想念他们啦，”Charles一边说着，一边伸手环住了她的肩膀。小女孩似是得到了鼓励，紧紧地贴在他身边。“不过，你还可以想想看，在这里过得有多开心。你交到了不少新朋友，不是吗？还学到了很多新知识。”他轻轻抚摸着她的头发。“对了，Raven像你这么大的时候，每当她一不高兴，我就会给她冲一杯热巧克力。这个怎么样？你喜欢吗？”

Jean什么也没说，而是点了点头，手指紧紧抓着他的羊毛衫。

“太好了，”Charles说道。“跟我一起到厨房去，我给你冲巧克力的时候，你可以把这周发生的你最喜欢的事情讲给我听。”

“好，”Jean松开了紧握，Charles得以站起身来。

 _我很抱歉，我的朋友。_ Charles的声音回响在Erik的脑海里。 _我们稍后再继续，或者明天下午行吗？_

 _我能理解_ ，Erik在脑海里回复道。 _去照顾那个女孩吧，我会去查看下其他孩子。明天见。_

“晚安，Charles，”他大声说道，对方则微笑着挥了挥手，然后领着Jean往厨房走去。

这样最好不过了。Erik将他们的酒杯收回餐具柜，他一边熄灭掉炉火，一边想到。当他抱着那样的心情跟Charles待在一起时，当他们两人都温暖舒适，放松而愉悦时，当他不能停止思索Charles的嘴唇是多么鲜红、双眼多么湛蓝，想着这男人究竟为何能露出如此自命不凡的神色、却还保留着那样真挚热忱的样子时，这件事情是不会通往任何好结果的。

他信任Charles。他尊敬他。还有…是的，他爱他。在经过了Shaw的事情之后，他完全顺从地接受了Charles的主张，可有些时候，他只是需要停下来喘口气，然后提醒自己，他在这里、他成为了那个Charles认为他是的人、他不再 _孤身一人_ ——这就值得这一切了。

 

***

 

现在的Erik不再是两个月前的那个自己了，有些时候，这件事情会让他感到不安。两个月前的他还在时刻准备跑路，一旦形势紧迫，他就会丢下一切逃走。两个月前的他，目光短浅，毫无远见。两个月前，他脑海中流走的每一个念头都和施密特有关，都和复仇有关。

复仇已完，人生要继续前行了。他们回到了宅邸，Erik发觉自己几乎被逼着掺和进了这种居家生活之中。

“在决定好接下来要做什么之前，你可以一直待在这里，”是时，Charles这样告诉他。“还有，我们随时欢迎你在这里安家，你知道的吧，嗯？”

于是他便在这里待了一个星期，而后一个星期又变成了两个，再后来Charles指出，说他似乎并没有其他什么 _计划_ ，所以或许他可以在每星期二去采购日用品。顺便再帮Charles制定一下教学计划。顺便再帮着修缮房屋，再照看下孩子们。

等到了第三个星期时，Erik就知道他正在留下来。出门购买杂货，在壁炉火光旁边聊天，教Sean怎么开车，给Alex示范如何缝纽扣，还有每周做一次晚餐——他惊讶地意识到，这些事情是多么自然而正常。被和他一样的人们环绕其间，让 _Erik_ 感觉到了自然和正常。在他意识到这事实的那个清晨，他走下楼梯，看到Charles已经在桌子旁边就坐，那男人正读报纸，脸上挂着一个微笑。

“你瞧，我们很快就要对他们开始常规的教学了，”男人并没有抬头。“我知道你很喜欢文学。我希望你可以做他们的英文教师。”

Erik指出道：“可我的母语又不是英语。”

“那么，我们就更有理由让他们见识一下你对此有多擅长了。”那时，Charles这样回答。

而Erik也就成为了一名老师。

对他来说，训练有多简单，讲课就有多难。训练是跟本能挂钩的——Erik需要学生们驾驭他们的能力，以便在危机之中生存下来，而他本人一直都深谙此道。然而讲课呢？他惯常的办法不起作用。Charles对他保证说，只要他再多练习练习，肯定就能成为一名优秀的教师，可是Erik自己却对此深表怀疑。不过，他还是接下了这个挑战——他想要做好。他想征服这项技能，即使只是为了证明他可以。于是，每当有学生排队质询他的错误时，他就把刻薄的评论甩在他们脸上，企图蒙混过关，以掩饰自己内心的不安。

这一招在对付年龄较小的学生们时非常容易——他们仍旧处在“老师说什么，我就信什么”的年纪里。Jean很聪明，也比另外两个孩子受到过更多、更好的教育，总是愿意伸手帮助他们。Ororo对于学习抱有极大的热情，而且她这个年纪学东西也很快。而Scott——虽然仍旧不爱吱声，喜怒无常——但看上去还是很 _想_ 学习的，Erik也对此深表赞赏。他刻意要求每天早上先给年长的学生们上课，然后再去教年幼的那拨，这样便可以在后者更为轻松的氛围中静静舔伤，绷紧的神经也得以舒缓了。

Ororo刚学会识字，她的双亲就去世了，可惜因为有一年多的时间都缺少正确指导，小女孩的认字能力有了轻微的退化。她重新拾起得很快，不到几个月，就已经差不多达到同龄人应有的水平了。不过，再次之前，还是有许多困难时光。Erik觉得，学习有时候真的不是件易事，和看见他最喜欢的学生迟迟抓不准意思一样令人感到挫败。

“我不认识这个词，”Ororo噘着嘴。

“读读看， _亲爱的_ ，”Erik心不在焉地回道。他抬头瞥了眼时钟，马上就要下课了。接着男人检查了下Jean和Scott，确保二人仍然在埋头苦学——说的好像Jean会容许他俩在课堂上溜号似的。

“某——乌乌乌乌乌乌——，”Ororo的眉头拧成一团。“某呜呜呜——乌乌乌乌乌乌……”

Erik低头看向课本。今天一定是点子不好，因为他知道Ororo肯定能认出这个词。

“看看这个词，”他在她身边蹲下来，“它是不是很像别的你知道的词？”

Ororo回答道：“它真的太长了。”

“再仔细看看，”Erik越过她的肩膀，指着那个词。“你看出什么了？”

“我 _不知道_ 。”Ororo又生气地嘟起嘴，叉起胳膊来。Erik轻轻捏了捏小姑娘的肩膀，伸出手指盖住了那个词的后半部分。

“这个字念什么？”他问道。

“某。”Ororo说。

然后，他移动手指，挡住了“某”字。“那么这个呢？”

“乌——物！某物！”

那耀眼的笑容实在太可爱了，Erik感到有一点点难为情。

“做得很棒，”他说。“现在把整个句子读一下，好吗。”

“你会看见崭新的某物，”她读得很缓慢。“有两个东西。我叫它们物品一和物品二。”

“很好，”他说。“有些时候，你可以在很长的词语里发现一些短字，以后想要试着念出那些词语时，记得花时间找找你认识的短字。”

“Lehnsherr先生？”Jean犹豫地开口问道。尽管在饭桌上她可以毫不迟疑地开口叫他们“Charles”和“Erik”，可这女孩在上课时总是努力地称呼他们为“Xavier教授”和“Lehnsherr先生”。

“什么事，Jean？”他转过身来，很快就明白了她为何会来打扰他。Hank跟其他四个年轻人正站在门口，正要去往上课的教室。他们都直直地盯着Erik，表情里混合着惊奇和难以置信。

“呃，抱——抱歉，”Hank结结巴巴地开口了。“我只是想给数学课借台投影仪，那边教室里的坏掉了，我又没时间修——不过我可以再去找——”

“没事，”Erik唐突地打断道，站起身来。“今天下午的课上完了。Jean，Scott，回去读完第十五章，明天一早前修改好你们的文章大纲。Ororo，记得准备好拼写测验，把书看完。Scott，一小时后我们训练室见。”

Scott僵硬地点了点头，一把抓起了自己的东西，显然迫切渴望离开。而Jean则在一旁陪Ororo，等小姑娘将识字课本和拼写笔记都整齐摞好。Erik目送他们三人离开教室后，对着仍然僵在门口年长学生们扬起了眉毛。Raven是第一个走进来的。女孩将她那暗红色的头发别到耳后，挑了离黑板最近的位子坐了下来。其他人小心翼翼地跟随其后，Hank走在了最后面。亮蓝色的皮毛多少给这年轻人增添了几分狂野，但同时却也加重了他的自卑和不安，而非帮他克服这些感情。即便他是整座房子里最接近数学学家的人，Erik仍对这人是否能成为一名合格的教师有过一段怀疑。

Erik收拾好了自己的笔记，走出了教室。距离跟Scott一对一训练之前，他还有一个小时的准备时间，男人不想把它浪费在被窃窃私语包围上。那些低语声似乎一路追着他离开了房间。

 

***

 

从古巴回来不久后，变种人学校开始渐渐变得有模有样，房子里的书房也被改成了Charles的办公室，桌子不再对着墙壁，而是面向大门。桌子的对面摆放了几张舒适的座椅，一旁的墙边立了个收纳箱，里面装满了相关文件。Charles一直都鼓励Erik也去找间屋子当办公室，可后者仍旧犹豫不定。他不知道这到底是因为自己不习惯住那么多间屋子，还是说自己是在害怕扎下根来。他不确定自己是否想搞清楚答案。不过，不管出于哪种原因，他们的计划最后都是在Charles的办公室里制定好的。工作时，他们总是肩并肩坐在沙发上，不喜欢让那张桌子横亘于两人之间。

“我完全不知道自己在做什么，”Erik的语气里透出一股挫败。他正被围绕在一堆书籍之中，这些他曾阅读过、并曾享受其中的书籍现在却变成了重要的课本。“我都没法告诉你他们为什么要读这些书。‘他们就是该读’——我只能说出来这个。”

“你当然能找到理由了，”Charles心不在焉地回应道，男人的注意力都放在修改一堆表格上面了，同时还潦草地做着笔记。“比方说，假如我说‘我永远也搞不明白为什么非要把《白鲸记》纳入文学经典里面’，你肯定会跟我洋洋洒洒谈上一个小时，告诉我自己错的究竟有多离谱。”他动作夸张地乱划完最后一张笔记，然后抬起头笑道：“你很有热情，Erik，令人难以想象地热烈。而你知道，这恰恰是教书育人所需要迈出的第一步。如果你十分热爱某样事物，那么，让其他人看出它的好也并不是件难事。”

有那么一瞬间，Erik不禁揣测，是否这就是Charles会留他在身边的原因，是否这男人是在希望，自己的喜爱之情终能够潜移默化那些孩子。他很快便打消了这个念头。自从他不顾Charles而杀死了Shaw的那一刻起，他就再也没有任何权利勾起这种情绪了。

“算了吧，他们再也不会听我的话了，”他低声抱怨道。“今天，那些年长的孩子们上课之前到的早了一点，正好看到我在教Ororo。我怀疑，他们以后再也不会严肃对待我的指令了。”

“为什么这么说？”Charles问道。“那是你的工作不是么？我是说，教他们。所以，看到你教导其他学生肯定不会有太大的异样感啊。”

“因为我……我对待那些年幼的学生完全不同。”他不太清楚该怎么解释这一切。“我在教导他们时很不一样。他们并不需要很硬的态度。这是种完全不同的教学方法，而现在却给那帮的高年级学生看到了。我担心，他们因此会再也不怕我给他们上课时摆出的那种严厉姿态了。”

“你是在说那些恐吓吗，”Charles扬起一边嘴角。“不过我却觉得，事实会恰好相反。”男人的手按上Erik的胳膊，停留了一会。“你并不需要在教书的时候恐吓他们，Erik。你不需要表现得严酷无情也能让他们听懂你的意思。恐吓只会激起糟糕的情绪来。而让那些年长的学生看到，当你温和亲切时也能把课上的很好，我认为这会很棒，也很有益处。”

Erik翻了个白眼。“是啊，现在他们可以利用这个被曝光出来的弱点在上课时给我捣乱了。我敢肯定，他们一定高兴死了。”

“不，不，我的朋友，”Charles说道。“这才不是什么弱点呢，完全不是。这会让你在他们眼中更有人情味。”

“可惜我又不是人类，”Erik回道。“这样一看，我们又回到‘弱点’这个话题上了。”

“抱歉，”Charles说道。“我选的词不对。我就是想说，这会让你…他们不会再把你看得跟个坏蛋差不多，不会再把你想成——”

“怪物？”Erik问道，语调尖锐而短促。他不需要验证Charles没在读他的心，因为后者脸上震惊的表情已经证明了这一点。

“不，”男人说道。“不，Erik，我没打算这么说。”

“为什么不？”Erik问道。“这种担心有理有据，不是么？我杀了人，还把他的尸体像游行似地展示在一群青少年面前。我杀了人，然后告诉大家这是通往未来所迈出的第一步。我违背了你的明令，执意杀了他，可现在我却站在这里，我，这个你曾称为朋友的人，正在规划着未来。或许你一直就在等待着这个时刻，等着让他们看到，我是个会犯下大错的人。”

Erik并不清楚这些话都是从何而来的。它们仿佛自动生成，从他的口中源源不断地奔涌出来。“坏蛋”这个词绕在他的脑袋里叮叮作响，声音尖锐得让他不禁畏缩了一下。Charles的脸似是皱成一团，Erik痛恨那个表情，讨厌那种不赞同和失望，可他同时也知道，这就是横亘在他们中间并不断垒砌的东西。这个，这种驱逐，这就是自打Shaw死亡后他一直等着要面对的东西。这就是毁掉了所有机会的祸根。曾经有那么几个瞬间，他还期待着等他们两个人从古巴活着回来后，会有什么在等待着他。是它毁掉了他所希望的一切。是它往两个人中间塞进了那般遥远的距离。这疏远原本并不存在于他们的交互中，直到Shaw的事情之前，直到那场谋杀发生之前。是的，那是场谋杀，但是被杀死的男人是个曾经屠戮无数民众的刽子手，没有那样的人世界就会变得更好。

Erik并不后悔，也不能后悔。假如Charles不能接受这件事，那么，这是Charles自己的问题。

“Erik，”Charles的语气几乎透出绝望。“你得知道，那并不是——”

Erik听不见他的恳求。血液在耳朵中急速喷涌，将对方的声音堪堪盖过。

“我想，我们今晚已经谈完了，你认为呢？”他敲定了终局。

Charles既没有出声说话，也没有在他脑海里留下低语。不过他也没这个必要。那男人的双眼已经透露了够多了。

“晚安。”Erik说道，然后向房间外走去。他觉得喘不过气，脚步摇摇晃晃，心里想着以后还会发生什么。

 

***

 

在睡着之前，Erik花了好一阵子才迫使大脑自我清空，他终于陷入了沉睡，然而这睡眠却稍纵即逝。有时候他梦见自己在帐篷里，有时候则是在沙滩上，有时他被绑在桌子上，又或快要溺死在弗罗里达的海滩中。每一次他都会从梦中惊醒，眨眨眼睛回到现实，然后再次逼自己尝试寻回睡意。带着一副精疲力竭的样子去吃早餐可不行；他可不想让Charles以为，自己会因为二人的争执而彻夜难眠。他才不会那样呢。一点也不。这完全是两码事。

凌晨时分，门口突然响起了一阵狂乱的敲门声，他理所当然地变得十分暴躁。他待在床上，暗暗希望那敲门声会慢慢消失，但对方却坚持不懈。他把自己从那张汗津津而又缠成一团的被单中拖出来，打开了门。

Jean站在门外，脸颊上仍挂着泪痕，手里抱着一只毛绒小熊。起初当她把它从行李里取出来时，女孩坚称这不过是个——你知道的，就是个傻乎乎的玩具罢了；然而现在她却紧搂着它不放。

“Jean？”他问道。他的语气有点重，他没想这样的，但他实在是太累了，而且完全不知道她想要干什么。

“我睡不着，”小女孩抽泣了一声，“这里太安静了。我想爸爸和妈妈。我还做恶梦了。”

Erik叹了口气，揉了揉脸。这种事情真的更应该归Charles来管。

“为什么你不去找Charles呢？看他能不能给你冲杯巧克力什么的。”他很惊讶Charles居然还没起来。那家伙似乎很了解他们的可怖梦魇，这是他能力的一个副作用，Erik可一点也不羡慕这个。

“我找不到Charles，”Jean说道。泪水又一次涌上了小姑娘的眼眶，颤颤巍巍地就要满溢出来，这也就意味着Erik必须想出法子，赶紧安慰好她。“他不见了，”她说。

“亲爱的，这是座很大的房子，”Erik叹息道，无可奈何地加入了这场跟两个心灵感应者玩捉迷藏的游戏当中，其中一个他还不怎么想碰见，不过两个加在一起还算凑合。“他可能在另一栋副楼里。”

“ _不！_ ”Jean坚持道，女孩的下嘴唇颤抖不已。“他不再 _这里_ ！我试着找过他，我通过大脑搜索过他，可他不在这里了！”她的眼泪刷地一下掉了下来。

Erik被小姑娘疯狂涌出的泪水给惊到了，以至于丝毫没注意、也没明白Jean都说了什么。他蹲下身子抱住了她，尴尬地轻轻抚摸着她的头发，直到这时，他才突然意识到她的意思。

“你是说，你用心灵感应搜索了Charles，可还是无法找到他？”他轻轻撤开身子，问道。

“ _是的！_ ”Jean几乎尖叫了起来。“我就是 _这个意思_ 。他不见了！这里太可怕了，我想我自己的房间，我想我的朋友们，还有我妈妈和爸爸！”

Erik不由地被震住了，有点不知所措。Jean没有停止哭泣，这事本身就是场轻微的紧急事故，不过她一定是弄错了。Charles是不会不通知任何人就离开房子的。当然了，Erik之前早早地愤然离开，取消了他们惯常的睡前饮酒，所以很有可能Charles的确告诉了什么人他要离开，只是没告诉……Erik罢了。

而且，说真的，这样或许也就解决了他所有的问题。

“来，亲爱的，”他一边说着，一边抱起仍在抽抽搭搭的小姑娘，沿着走廊朝Raven的房间走去。房间的门稍稍敞开一点，足以让Erik望见里面的床毫无动静，不知怎地，这番情形让他更加不安了些，甚至胜过得知Jean锁定不了他朋友时的忧虑。

Raven拉开门看到他们，脸上的表情的确难以称得上开心。

“见鬼，你到底想干什么？”她低声咆哮道。而Erik则一把把Jean塞进她怀里。

“给她冲杯热巧克力或者什么玩意，”他甚至都不用掌握读心术，就能知道对方的脑袋里正冒出一堆他的坏话来。“还有，正好你在，我就顺便问一下，Charles告诉过你他要出去吗？”

Jean已经十一岁了，Raven有点抱不动她。于是Erik就把小姑娘放到地上，又推向了Raven，后者一边温柔地抚摸着Jean的头发，一边瞪着Erik。

“什么意思？”她问Erik道。“Charles没说过——Jean，宝贝儿，没事的。你别……别哭了，好吗？你不会有事的——Charles不在这儿吗？”

“Jean说她感应不到他，”Erik解释道。

“呃，假如他会跟别人说自己要出去，那我猜这个‘别人’多半就是你了。”Raven扬起一边眉毛，似乎在看他敢不敢评论。她对于他跟Charles的关系一向有点精明得过头了。他不喜欢这女孩看着他的方式，就好像她知道得比他还多似的。有时候他不禁猜测，即便Raven跟Charles毫无血缘关系，可这两人究竟是怎么都能摆出那种相似的表情来的。

“我们早些时候起了点争执。那会儿，Charles应该不会喜欢见到我，”他说道。

Raven哼了一声，但还是开口说道：“他什么都没跟我说。我会去问问别人的，但是现在是他妈——他——可恶的凌晨三点钟。”

然而，当你面对着一个抽泣不止的孩子，时间什么的毫无意义，而Raven和Erik也没费心降低他们的音量，结果在Erik能开口回话之前，另一扇门啪地一声打开了。

“出什么事了吗？Hank问道，一边摸索着戴上了眼镜。

“你见到Charles没？”Erik问。

“没有，现在已经是半夜了，”事实上，Hank也在低声咆哮。“我谁也没看见。而且，到明天吃早餐之前，我也真的谁都不想看见。”

“他不在这儿，”Erik说道。Jean还在哭个不停，不过Raven在对她轻声细语——不管她说了什么，多少让这小姑娘渐渐平静下来了。她的哭声已经小下去了，这也就意味着Erik终于可以移开注意力，去思考Charles究竟在凌晨三点跑到什么鬼地方去了。

Hank开口问道：“你去看他了吗？”

“没有，”Erik答道。“是Jean说她没法感应到他了。”

“你知道的，Jean的心灵感应能力非常弱，”Hank说道。“总之，在这段时间里非常弱。直到Charles能够训练她之前，他把它统统关闭了，只剩下一条微弱的通道连接着……”

Hank突然安静了，神色变得有些忧虑。“连接着他自己，”Erik说道。“我知道。”

“或许他把她屏蔽在外了，”Hank提出了猜测，不过男人的语气清晰地显示出他跟Erik一样，已经准备好要相信自己这套说辞了。

“或许他有场火热的约会。”

Erik根本没注意到Alex是什么时候加入他们的。

“于是他决定出去待一整晚而不告诉任何人？”Raven说。“你确定自己认识我老哥，嗯？”

Jean渐渐止住了眼泪，整个走廊渐趋寂静。

“我们去找他，”最后，Erik作出决定。“如果他还在这栋房子里，我们就要找到他。”

Alex和Raven不约而同地呻吟了一声。

“这可是半夜三更啊！”Alex抗议道。

“如果我们去找了，然后发现他正待在房子的另一边喝得酩酊大醉的话，我就宰了你，”Raven低声抱怨道。

“把Jean送回床上去，”Erik对她说。“把Sean跟Angel叫起来。如果我们发现他倒在什么地方不省人事的话，你们明天可以睡一整天。”

“今天是星期六，”Alex说道。“我们本来也可以想怎么睡就怎么睡。”

“这就对了，”Erik说。“因为这样的话，现在你们就没有理由不起来了。”

 

***

 

十五分钟后，高年级的年轻人们才集合好，而Jean和Scott也混在了人群中。

“她不肯回去睡觉，”Raven对他说。“她说她也想帮忙，然后Scott听到了动静……我觉得最好还是把他们带过来，以免他们吵醒Ororo。”

Erik揉了揉鼻梁骨，但还是点了点头。他从一个衣柜里翻出几支手电筒，分别递给了每个孩子。

“Raven，这里是你家，”他说，“我们应该从哪里着手？”

Raven把他们派往房间和院子的各个角落，让Jean和Scott待在一起，共同检查他们现居的这间副楼里的每一个房间。Sean被派去了外面，避免其与久未使用的房间中的灰尘打照面——上一次他被呛得打了个喷嚏，结果三扇窗户全部震成了碎片。剩下的人则分头搜索Xavier宅邸里余下的那些没人经过的走廊。Erik感到一阵恐惧沿着脊椎爬了上来，他将其归罪于松松垮垮墙纸和堆积的蜘蛛网。

他检查了两遍指派给自己的几个房间。没有任何迹象表明，这些年里有人曾近来过这里。

他们约好在图书馆见面，而他是最后一个回来的。这场无果的搜寻为孩子们的脸上增添了许多忧虑，他们现在要比刚被拽起床时更加担心了。

“我还是认为他是出门了，”Alex说道。然而，年轻人的声音听上去不再像他在楼上走廊那会儿那么确定了。

“可是车库里并没有少车，”Raven说道。“我刚刚去检查过了。而且，这附近也没有什么走路就可以去的地方。”

已经快到凌晨五点钟了。Erik觉得，就算自己试图回去睡觉，也没法睡着了。他跟Charles进行的最后一次谈话一直在他脑海里挥散不去。他那时真的没理由发那么大火。现在回想起来，那真是蠢得要命。他知道Charles绝不会认为他是个怪物——至少，他觉得自己是知道的。而且就算对方真的这样以为了，那么，或许Erik还真的就是个怪物。或许他就活该如此。那他究竟是他妈的因为什么才非得说出那些话不可呢？他到底为什么要从争吵中甩门而去？

“都去睡一会吧，”最后，他开口说道。“天亮之前我们没什么可做的了。谁知道呢？或许Alex说得对。或许过几个小时，他就会出现在门口了。”

他们都期待地望向了大门，可那门依旧紧紧地关着，十分安静……

Angel是第一个离开的。虽然她故作勇敢，但神色间仍有不安。Sean和Alex也走了，稍后，Hank也带着Jean与Scott跟着离开。

只剩下了Erik跟Raven待在一起。

“如果你认为在Charles下落不明时我能睡着，那你一定是疯了，”Raven叉起胳膊，一屁股坐在了沙发上。“我知道你也一样。那么，你接下来有什么打算？”

“我不知道，”Erik坦白道。

他痛恨这样，就算是单单把这几个字说出口也讨厌得不行。他在人生的大半辈子里巨细无遗地制定过许多伟大的计划；他为了报仇雪恨而追捕过那么多的人，以至于追捕快要成为了他的第二天性。然而，现在这一切都结束了。他已经抓住了Shaw。自孩提时期起，这是他安定下来过得最长的一段时间了。他不确定要怎么重新开始移动。

可是，他不能把时间浪费都在垂头丧气上。这可是Charles。Charles就是一切。

“都有谁知道我们在这里？”Erik问Raven，与此同时，他自己也在脑海里列出了一份名单。

“嗯…”Raven答道，“我们有一对远方表亲，叫Matilda，小时候给我们当过女佣，现在她依旧住在这儿附近，圣诞节的时候Charles去探望过她。还有——好吧，还有Cain。不过他可没胆子干出这事。而且，如果他想要抓走Charles，也肯定做不到这么无声无息。”

“Cain是谁？”

“不会是他的，”Raven很清楚自己并没有正面回答这个问题。“他就算进个前门都会被人发现。”

不是人生当中的头一次了，Erik真希望自己能拥有Charles的能力。并没有很多事情能够让Raven露出那种忧虑重重的表情，他真的好奇的要命。不过，这件事先放一放，因为女孩说的在理。

“Charles不会不通知我们就跟陌生人离开的，”他开口道。“我怀疑，他在能留下消息之前就被什么人带走了。不过我敢打赌，假如有某个他信任的人对他说现在十分需要他，他肯定会被说服离开，连纸条都不会留。”

“Matilda已经六十多岁了，”Raven的语气饱含怀疑。“而且，如果我们的某个表亲三更半夜前来拜访，Charles肯定会觉得事情不对劲，因为自从他妈妈下葬以后，他们基本上都躲着我们。”

Raven说得对。这世上并没有多少人能够让Charles信任到离开得这么迅速干脆，而能让他那么做的人则都被排查过了。

除了……

“我告诉过他不能相信她，”Erik突然站起身来，低声咆哮道。“我告诉过他，不能相信人类，他们是不会接受我们的。我告诉过他要切断联系。”

“你再说什么啊？”Raven跟着他离开图书馆，走上楼梯。“Erik，你到底在说——”

“Moira MacTaggert，”他厉声打断了她的话。“Charles在CIA手里。”

 

***

 

“Erik，你疯了么！”Raven叫道，而Erik正在急匆匆地套上衣服。男人没有什么干净的裤子了，但他穿什么样的裤子都无所谓。该死，他把早上穿的那条给扔哪儿去了？“Moira是我们的朋友！她是不会抓走Charles的！她喜欢Charles！”

“她不是我们的朋友，Raven，她是来监视我们的。”Erik一边对她说道，一边将一件黑色的高领毛衣套过头顶。“她为CIA工作。即便她想要保守秘密，我敢肯定那帮人也有办法从她口中撬出来。她是个累赘，但是你那个傻老哥就是忍不住把人往 _好的一面_ 上看。”他恶狠狠地说道，语气轻蔑。自从古巴海滩那天之后，他很久都没像现在这样怒不可遏，像此时此刻感到这般恐惧。虽然血管里奔涌而过的灼热似曾相识，但眼下的情形却让他的胃翻了个个儿。政府抓走了Charles。政府抓走了他，并准备拿他开刀，他们要测试他，拿他做实验，他们要伤害他，伤害那个见鬼的傻——

“你错了，”Raven说。“她是真的关心我们。她站在我们这边。就算那时所有人都背弃了我们，Moira也——”

“省省吧，Raven，”Erik打断了她。“她抓走了他。要不然就是她知道他在谁手上，我这就去把他找回来。”

男人已经整装完毕，手肘与她擦身而过，她冲过去跟在了后面。

“那至少带我一起去！”她恳求道。“Erik，你得带上我。他——那可是Charles啊。”

“不行，”Erik回答。“我自己去。”

“他是我的朋友！”Raven坚持道。“他是我哥哥！你不能就这么——”

“我能，”Erik说道。“而且我会的。我要一个人去解决这件事。”或许Charles已经逐渐影响了他，因为他并没有一走了之，也没有把她绑起来，而是又开口对她说：“如果我出事了，我得确保有人在这里照看剩下的孩子们，得有人再找别的办法救回Charles。Raven，你能做到吗？”

她很不高兴，叉起了胳膊，但还是点了点头。

“很好，”他说道。“听着，我了解Charles，他一定有把她的地址写在什么地方。”

“去翻他书桌中间的抽屉，”Raven说。“他总是把地址薄放在那儿。”

“谢谢，Raven，”Erik说。尽管他的脚迫切地想要赶紧动起来，想走下楼梯，离开纽约奔向弗吉尼亚，速度越快越好，但他还是对她说道：“还有，请你不要声张此事。等他们醒来后，就说我到外面找Charles去了。但愿我们能在明天之前回家。如果你在两天之后仍没有收到我的消息……”

他不知道该做出什么指示。他们只能相互依靠彼此，真的，这是他们十个人对抗整个世界，而且这世界还是只要一有机会，就十分乐意消灭他们。

最后，他开口说道：“我会在那之前回来的。”

“你最好如此，”Raven说着，一边将头发别到耳后。女孩在微微发抖。“千万注意安全，Erik。还有，把Charles带回家来。”

“我会的，”他保证道。

他两步并作一步奔下楼梯，没再回头。

 

***

 

他一路超速行驶，从韦斯切斯特火速开到了弗吉尼亚。这对男人来说是小事一桩，因为他可以让交通巡警的引擎纷纷熄火，扰乱电台信号，同时无须降下速度。他知道自己行事应该更细致一点，因为他十分擅长于缓慢、沉着地捕猎，在出手进攻之前会仔细地确保一切就绪；但这次却不一样。这次并不是缓慢细心地去追捕Shaw，这次他要趁着还有机会的时候去救Charles，这次他得保护他，防止那男人遭受跟自己母亲一样的结局。

那时候，他还不够强大。而这一次，没有人可以随意触及他的所有了。

他把车——Charles的车——停在Moira公寓旁的街上。这片住宅区仍沉睡在星期六的清晨时分，Erik没在人行道上碰到任何行人。他现在还是没盘算好，假如他真的在家里找到Moira时，要怎么办。假如Charles在她手上，那么这女人很可能正在CIA大楼里，但也没准她公寓里有什么东西会泄露她的行踪，能留下些线索让他找出她的去向，告诉他该怎么找到Charles，怎么把这事儿做个了结。

电梯嘎吱嘎吱地把他抬上了三楼，他攥紧拳头，忽地意识到电梯的大门和墙壁都向外凸了出去。当电梯门打开时，他面前是一条空旷的走廊。Erik匆匆走了过去，几乎克制不住想让每个门把手跟楼道灯管统统碎裂的冲动。

Moira公寓的门锁阻止不了他。他连碰头没碰，那门就啪地一声掀了开来，金属的门禁装置响了几声，他把它们远远扔到一边。

他大步迈进这间小小的公寓，无暇他顾，只看了看他觉得能够藏武器的地方。卧室在里面一点的位置。他一把掀开卧室大门的同时，一把手枪直直对着他的脸。

搞得就好像这玩意能阻止他一样。

“Lehnsherr？”Moira倒抽一口冷气，而Erik则将武器从她手中抽走，一把甩到身后。“到底怎——”

她还穿着睡衣，整个人身上没有什么金属物件，但这并没有阻止他，男人利用台灯电线将她掀倒，并把她牢牢地绑在了地上。

“Charles在哪？”他嘶声问道。

Moira盯着他。这女人显然被吓到了，但她隐藏得很好，远比大部分人类要厉害。

“这应该是我要问的才对！”她叫道。“你们就那么消失了？还抹去了我的记忆？我还以为我们是站在一边的呢！”

“所以你在绑走Charles之前或许应该再好好想想！”

如果她能带他找到Charles，就算只有那么一丁点的可能，Erik也不能杀了她，可他很想动手，哦，他真的 _很想_ 。当她跟他们并肩作战的时候，他根本一点也不在意她。然而现在他知道，她跟这起绑架案难撇关系，是她骗走了那个恐怕是这世界上唯一一个甘愿跟她走的变种人，是她从他们手中偷走了Charles。这事实让他想要从那些电线中抽出一条来勒紧她的脖子，他的双手因这渴望而颤抖不已。

“我没有绑架Charles！”Moira说道。“我不知道他在哪里！自从你们消除了我的记忆后，我一直什么也不知道！我甚至都记不清古巴那时发生了什么！”

Erik仅仅迟疑了一小下，但已经足够了。就在他来得及做出反应之前，躺在地上的女人猛地踹倒了他的双脚。他一头栽倒在地，她立刻掏出手铐铐住了他，然后从床底下掏出了一根球棒。

 _木头球棒，不出所料。真聪明。_ 这是在被敲晕之前，划过他脑海的最后一件事。

 

***

 

Erik苏醒过来，发现自己正待在一间狭小而拥挤的房间中。他的手腕和脚踝都被绑住了，而且还绑得挺紧。Moira正站在他面前，手里拿着球棒。她已经换上了日常服装，正靠墙站着。女人的脚尖离Erik向外伸着的大腿只有几英寸。

他们正待在一个壁橱里，衣服和衣挂已经被清了出去。她真的是个很聪明的姑娘。但是当然了，他仍可以从墙上拽出铁钉，从门外抓来各种五花八门的金属制品，但他停住了。Moira本可以将他送去CIA，本可以直接杀了他，而不是用球棒敲晕他。可是她没有那么做。

他是那么想相信是她抓走了Charles，只因为这是最简单轻松的谜底，因为这样一来，他们就能在晚餐之前赶回家里，还不用受什么伤。然而他看得出，这女人脸上的困惑不像是装的。Charles确实抹掉了她的记忆。即便他确实能证明Moira对他们很忠诚，男人还是安静地采纳了Erik的建议，他清除了她的记忆，以保护他们不被人发现。

Charles对这姑娘的信任最终让Erik选择听听她的说法。

“你醒了，”她说道。女人并没有得意洋洋，也没有面露紧张。她只是在单纯地陈述事实。

“没错，”Erik回答道。石膏板里混杂着的金属丝正在召唤着他，但他没有动，只是转过脸来看着她。

“不管Charles对我的记忆做了什么，我都把它给处理掉了，”她对他说。“刚刚才解决好的。就在你人事不省的时候，我全都记起来了。我当然不高兴，可我能理解他的意图。而且，要是CIA也研制出了什么方法能抹去人的记忆，我敢说我们一天也会做个二十多回。”

Erik什么也没说。

她问道：“Erik，为什么你会来这儿？Charles在哪儿？”

“我来这儿就是为了找Charles的，”Erik说。“昨晚他突然消失了。我到这里来找他。”

“你认为是我绑走了他。”这并不是个疑问句。

“是的。”Erik没有移开对视。他并不为自己的假设而感到羞耻。

“我没有，”Moira毫无必要地澄清道。“我不知道他在哪里。而且，我怀疑并不是CIA把他抓走的。他们仍对Frost逃走的事情耿耿于怀，而且尚不清楚怎么才能——”

Erik猛地坐了起来。“Emma Frost从CIA手底下逃走了？”他问道。而Moira点点头，调整了下球棒的握姿，不过还是没有将其放下。

“是啊，几个月前的事儿了，大约在十一月底吧。没人知道她是怎么做到的。而且，就算CIA知道Charles在哪里——就算他们想绑架他，这帮家伙也肯定得先想好该怎么关住他，之后再去动手抓。”她的话语间透出了一丝苦涩。这是从古巴分别后的第一次，Erik记起了这个女人也和他们一样，在那个时候都被困在了沙滩上。

当Erik尝试推断导致Charles失踪的因素时，Frost并不在他的名单上。自打Shaw死后，那个会空间传送的家伙以及Shaw的其他手下都对Erik、Charles和孩子们不再抱有恶意，等大家都相安无事后，他们没说一个字就消失了。Erik曾认为他们已经四处分散，无从追查，还以为虽未言明，但他们已经理解了自己的处境。然而，现在Frost跑了出来，这帮人又一次有了领导。总有人会跟她同怀对Erik和Charles的仇恨的。这游戏已经开始改变。

“是Frost抓走了Charles，”他飞快地说道，第一次开始努力挣脱身上的束缚。“他是被Frost抓走的，或许还有那个空间传送者——她可能在任何地方，他可能被她带到任何地方去。”

“嘿！”Moira叫道，一边威胁性地挥舞着手里的球棒。“一分钟之前你还口口声声说是CIA抓走了他呢。”

“那时候我还不知道Frost逃出来了，”Erik说道。要不是他深知在自己闯出衣橱大门的一刹那，Moira手里的球棒肯定会招呼上他的脑袋，那么男人现在早已经召唤小刀来割断绑锁了。“放我出去。现在事情有变。”

“你闯进了我家，砸坏了我的东西，还袭击了我，然后现在你居然希望我能放你走？”

Erik不耐烦地低吼了一声。

“Moira，只要有半点机会，我就可以召唤这栋大楼里的每一根电线，每一个支架，甚至每一样武器。我完全可以把你现下所立之处砸成碎片。”

女人一动未动，仍然举着那根球棒。

“也许吧，”她说，“但也有可能是我先放倒你。”

“Moira，”Erik扬起了下巴。他并不是在 _恳求_ ，而是在 _说服_ 。“这可是Charles啊。Charles是这整个停战协议的轴心。如果失去了他，那我们就会失去一切的。”

他能够看得出Moira的决心在摇摆不定。Charles是这女人的一个弱点，而Erik没法因此而责怪她；Charles是他们共同的弱点。Charles——这个叫人难以容忍的家伙，这个天真幼稚、道貌岸然的混蛋——你没法不喜欢他。

“如果我们去救他，”Moira缓缓地说道，“我是说， _我们_ 。你不可以撇下我自己跑回纽约。Charles也是我的朋友，我能帮忙。”

Erik瞪着她，然而他深知时间正在飞快地流逝。Frost早在几小时前就已经抓走Charles了。她可能对他做任何事。

“Erik，Charles希望隐藏身份，”Moira说道，“这就是他抹掉我记忆的原因。假如你想要满世界跑来跑去，一睁眼睛就炸掉面前的所有东西，那么你真的觉得等你回去的时候，你那所学校还能好端端得存在吗？让我来帮你吧。我有很多线人，也有办法追查线索。我认识许多人。”她叹了口气，放低了球棒。“这次不会有CIA参与的，Erik。这件事情不会被记录在案。这次只有我。”

Erik乐于相信在面对事情时总会有选择的机会，然而他也明白，总有那么一件事的选项愚蠢无比。他是 _可以_ 摧毁大楼，他是 _可以_ 无视Moira的帮助，独自一人追踪Frost。但时至今日，他已不再是孤身一人了；他成为了一些人的依靠。而这些人则肯有可能会被做当作报复的目标，会受到伤害。

“好吧，”他说。“现在快把我解开。我们得尽快返回纽约。”

有那么一秒钟，Erik突然有些害怕Moira会改变主意，使得这一瞬间仿佛无尽般漫长。但那女人将球棒匡地一声扔在地板上，立刻蹲了下来帮他解开脚踝上的束缚。

“我怎么能确保你不会再捆住我呢？”Moira问道，一面扶他站起来，开始解开手腕。

“你自己心里知道这问题的答案，不然也不会解开我，”Erik指出道。“我们得开始学着相互信任了。”

Moira翻了翻眼睛，显然深表怀疑。但至少，他们现在站在同一边了。

 

***

 

他们又浪费了五分钟争吵到底要开谁的车走。Moira认为她车上的政府牌照会唬住交警，可Erik却拒绝乘坐一辆容易被人追踪的汽车。最后，Moira让步了，跟着男人一路走上大街。女人带了一只小旅行包，一个纸盒子（她绝口不提里面装了什么），以及两支手枪。她把这些东西一股脑扔进汽车后座上，只留了一把手枪挂在腰间的枪套里。

“我仍可以打电话找些人来帮忙，给我们搞一辆直升机什么的，”当Erik把车开离马路边时，她满怀期待地说道。Erik很感激她这份渴望和急切——男人自己也期待得不行——但他还是什么也没说。假如他们不想搞出那么大的动静，那么，从政府手下偷走一辆直升飞机一定不是最佳之选。

到韦斯切斯特要开五个钟头，一路上两个人基本都没怎么开口跟对方说话。他们不是朋友——根本没必要寒暄。开到新泽西南部的时候，他们停下来作短暂休息。Moira去付油钱，而Erik则翻找到足够的零钱，往家里打了个电话。

“喂？”

是Raven的声音。不过，她似乎正在一堆嘈杂的背景音中大吼大叫着接电话。他能分辨出有两个男孩在嚷个不停，虽然他听不出到底是谁的声音。有人在哭，可能是Ororo，也可能是Jean。Erik恼怒地将前额抵在电话亭上。他们需要把Charles找回来。Erik根本没法自己一个人管理这所学校。

“Raven。”

“Erik！感谢上帝！Charles跟你在一起吗？他还好吗？”Raven一口气问道。“哦，拜托，快告诉我他没事。”

Erik深呼吸了一下。

“Raven，Charles不是被CIA抓走的，”他说。“我正跟Moira在一起。我们正在回家的路上。”

“什么？！你说什么？Erik，你什么意思？Charles在哪儿？”

“回去后我会告诉你的，”Erik答道。“我们三小时后就到。”

“Erik——Erik，Ororo一直哭个不停，现在外面就像是在刮季风似的。Alex跟Scott打了一架，然后Alex又跟Angel打起来了，再然后——”

“就三个小时，Raven。”他抢在她抗议出声之前挂断了电话。

Moira正靠在驾驶室的车门上等他。

“你有没有告诉她，我们还是没找到她哥哥？”她开口问道。

“等回到学校后，我再告诉她具体情况，”Erik说。“这会儿她听上去已经够忙的了。”

他期待地看着Moira，可是后者没动地方。

“我们现在应该出发了，”他说。

“能让我开车吗？”她问道。

“不行。”Erik回答，一边用手肘将她推开。

接下来又是三个小时的无所事事。他们已经浪费了足够多的时间了。

 

***

 

他们只用了两个半小时就开回了家，不过在离家只有两公里远的地方，车子滑出了路面两次。Raven是对的，Ororo的确心情不好。风暴把车子吹得摇摇晃晃，倾盆大雨从侧面灌了进来。当Erik终于停好车后，他跟Moira不得不冒着瓢泼大雨一路狂奔到台阶上，试图顶着狂风拉开大门。

在之前两小时里，Erik一直在盘算着他们的下一步计划，但阻止在外面肆虐的暴风雨凭空挤进了前排。他一路沿着哭声和争吵声寻去，最后在图书馆里找到了聚在一起的学生们。没有人打成一团——这真是个小小的奇迹——但每个人都在大吵大嚷，除了Jean，那女孩正死死地用手堵着耳朵。

“ _别吵了！_ ”他大吼了一句，并且得到了想要的效果。Ororo哭得打了个嗝，紧接着便蹦下沙发，冲向Erik。

“Erik！”小姑娘死死抱住了他的腿。“你不见了！Charles也消失了，每个人都在大吼大叫，你——你不见了！”

“我很抱歉，”Erik轻轻摸着她的头发，“不过我现在回来了，不是么？我没事，你也没事，所以你能冷静下来了吗？”

通常而言，这种慰藉人心的力量都是源自于Charles。不过，他已经被这力量安抚过许多次了，足够学习到其中的基本技巧。

“深呼吸，Ororo，”他说道。随着小姑娘的抽泣声渐渐变小，外面的狂风暴雨也不再攻击这栋房子了。“好姑娘。”

他转向其他的孩子们，皱起了眉头。

“Charles和我不过离开了十个小时，你们就变成这样了？大声尖叫，吵吵嚷嚷，还要相互斗殴？过去几个月里你们什么也没学到是么？如果你们连彼此相处都做不到的话，那你们真是一点用也没有！”

“当时我们——”Alex开口说道。

“我不管，”Erik厉声打断了他的话。“如果你们打算添乱的话，现在立马滚蛋。我们还有大人的事情要谈。”

Alex不服气地瞪了他一眼，但男孩并没有离开。屋子里的人都没有动。如果Charles现在在这里的话，那他一定会批评Erik的，他一定会叫他别对孩子们那么严厉，提醒他，他们还很年轻，还在慢慢学习，还很天真（大部分人）。可是现在Charles不在这里，那么他们就只能按照Erik的方式来。

“好了，”Erik开口说道。“Emma Frost不再受困于CIA的监禁了。她在十一月的时候逃了出来。是她抓走了Charles。”

众人立刻发出了几声抽气和阵阵低语。

“她把他抓到哪里去了？”Raven问道。“她是怎么抓走他的？我们怎样才能把Charles救回来？”

“我们还不知道，”Moira在Erik开口前回答道。孩子们纷纷眨了眨眼，仿佛这才注意到她的存在。“我们遇上了点——”

“多谢，”Erik干脆地打断了她。“我认为，我自己就能给自己的学生做好阐述。”Moira冷冷地看了他一样，但没再说话了。“Moira说得对。我们尚不清楚Frost究竟有多大能力，也不知道她是否接手了Shaw的事业，召回了他曾经的部下来协助她。”

“那么，我们究竟是如何得知是她抓走的Charles呢？”Sean问道。

“因为Frost这样的人跟Charles理念不合，”Erik说道。“那女人不想看到人类和变种人共存；她希望把人类从地球表面彻底抹掉。而事到如今，变种人仍旧躲藏在暗处，Charles便成了唯一一个挡在她路上的阻碍。他曾经阻止过她一次，激怒过她。她想在Charles再度制止她之前，把他先搞定。”

“你是怎么知道的？”Scott开口问道。孩子们都抬起脸来盯着他，而Raven和Angel却没有看向他的眼睛。

“因为我也曾有过她的心情，”Erik说道。男人的语气里透出不容许再往下争论的意味。

“好了，”Raven突然开口，终于再次对上了他的视线。“我们要怎么找到他们？”

这部分的讨论会比较艰难，不过，现在一切都由他负责，这里还有八个孩子正寻求他的保护。两个月前的他或许会说，我不知道；然而到了现在，他开始理解Charles所扮演的角色了——他得行走在真实和虚假之间，避免人们掉入绝望的泥潭。

“我可能能帮上忙，”Moira说道。尽管Erik很想就被打断一事再次瞪她，但男人心中不禁涌出一股感激。“从官方角度上看，我已经不再负责变种人案件了。而非官方上，我花了那么长的时间追查过Shaw和地狱火俱乐部，我有许多线人，他们仍旧愿意时不时地透露几句。如果Frost还在用Shaw的那些联系人的话，我们便很有可能通过这个追查到她的行踪。”

这个主意很不错，Erik从来都没想到过这一点。“我手上可能有几个名字可以添进名单，”他说道。其实没有几个——在他追查Shaw的时候，大部分跟他谈过话的人最后都以死亡收场。不过，至少还有三个人活在世上，这算是欠了他的人情；或许，现在是时候去找他们回收了。

“那个……”

人们纷纷转头看向Angel。

“我跟他在一起的时间不算很长，但我可能给你们提供几个我们去过的地方，”她的头昂得高高的，似乎在看他人敢不敢对此说三道四。“有很多次，Azazel会直接把我们传送到想去的地方，不过我还是注意到了一些地点。”

“多谢，”Erik说道，而她僵硬地点了点头作为回应。这算是某种临时休战。不过，如果她提供的信息足够好，那等Charles安全到家后，他或许会考虑把休战期限再延长一些。

“我们为什么不去教室或者实验室商量呢？”Hank建议道。“那边地方更大。我们可以分成小组，把想法列成清单，看看大家还有什么别的主意。”

“好吧，”Erik说道。“我们去实验室集合。Angel，你先去写好名单再来。Moira，我猜你放在车后的那个盒子要派上用场了吧？我要去点拿我的东西。Scott，Jean，Ororo——自己去找点东西玩——”

“不！”Scott跳了起来，坚持道，“我们想帮忙！”

“我们可以帮你找Charles，”Jean也赞同道，“我们又不是小孩子。”

“Charles很快就会回来吗？”Ororo问道。小姑娘抬起头盯着他，两条胳膊仍紧紧地搂着他的腿。

Erik叹了口气，在心里默数了十个数。这是Charles的另一个愚蠢的小花招。

“Charles很快就会回来了，”他对Ororo保证道。他从不对她说谎，因此，这句保证便也成为了他对自己的一个誓言。“那我们就来看看你们三个都能帮上什么忙吧，”他对他们继续说道。“现在，快去帮Alex准备午饭，然后拿到实验室来。”

“为什么我要——”

他瞪了Alex一眼，把后者的抗议堵了回去。

“现在该干嘛就干嘛去吧，”他说道。大家纷纷站起身来，准备离开。

除了Ororo。

“Ororo，快放手，”Erik说道。他想要对小女孩温柔一点，但他整个身体都在叫嚣着想赶紧冲出去做事。他的话比自己想要表达的省略了许多，但Ororo并没有因此而退缩。

“你说过你跟Charles都不会离开的，但你们俩都走了！”她大叫道。Erik揉了揉脸。他太累了，筋疲力尽到无法跟一个小孩子解释现实。

“Ororo，”他叹息道。“我——有时候，Charles和我会不得不离开。但我们只离开一会。而且这不意味着我们不回——我会把Charles带回家的，好吗？你看，我今天早上不就回来了吗？”

她点了点头。

“好了，我要去把Charles找回来了。他很快就会回来的。我可能还得再离开一段时间，但我会回来的，好吗？”

她再次点点头，然后慢慢地放开了他的腿。

“很好，现在快去找Jean和Scott吧，帮Alex把午饭做好。”他终于放下心来。

“好哒！”她朝走廊跑去，看起来很是雀跃。有时候，他真嫉妒这小姑娘能迅速恢复情绪的能力。

Moira正站在门边。女人扬了扬眉毛。

“怎么？”他问道。

“没什么，”她说道。“我就是有点惊讶。上一次我看见你的时候，你把一个孩子从卫星信号接收器上一巴掌推了下去。这几个月以来，你真的开始关心他人了。”

“我那个时候知道他不会掉在地上，”Erik小声抱怨道。“你不能因为我没有每次都吐出毫无用处的赞扬，就说我不关心别人。我只是想要他们都取得成功。年长的那些需要严格的督促，而年轻的那些则需要稍微不同的对待方式。”

“哈，”Moira说道，“我差不多能看出Charles在你身上看到什么了。”

在他开口回应之前，女人就转身离开了。他朝她的背影望了一会，她那句评论则在他脑海里翻来覆去。最后，他摇了摇头，清空掉思绪，走向了自己的卧室。他仍保留着一个装有施密特的情报的公文包。但愿里面能有线索带领他们找到Charles的下落。

 

***

 

或许在把那批最年幼的孩子派出去做饭之前，他真应该再好好考虑一下。当他走进Hank的实验室，那里除了一盘子花生酱三明治外就别无其他了。Angel正在跟Moira讲话，后者先前从车里取回了她的纸盒，此刻正在拆封。Hank正忙着把桌面腾出地方，其他人也在尽自己所能地帮忙，然而看上去却更像是在添乱。

“不，不，Scott，那个放着我来——Sean！那个也留给我来！Jean！求求你千万别碰那个！”

Erik无视了他们。Hank会保证他们不去触碰任何危险物品的。大概。

“我们接下来要做什么？”他对Moira和Angel问道，一边把自己的公文包放在Moira的箱子旁边。

“目前为止，并没有太多事情可做，”Moira回答道，“我们得整理一下这堆东西，然后再打几个电话。”她瞥了眼陷在一团混乱之中的Hank以及Hank的实验品。“如果年长的学生能来帮忙就再好不过了。”

“行，”Erik说道。“你可以找Raven和Alex，一旦Angel写完了Shaw带她去过的每一个地方、以及她联系过的每一个人后，你也可以叫她去帮忙。而Hank和Sean能过来帮我。我去…给其他人找点搞不出大乱子的事情做的。”

“那个最小的孩子识字吗？”Moira问道。

“还不太行，也不大好，”Erik答道。“在有着相同处境的同龄人中，她已经算是出类拔萃的了，可她仍旧——”他看到Moira脸上怀疑的表情，立刻顿住了，把对自己学生的自豪感吞了回去。“她仍旧帮不上我们什么忙，”他朝着纸箱里的一叠文件做了个手势。

“我有一整盒的监视照片，她可以给它们分类，”她说。“我们并不真的需要这些照片，但至少这能让她忙上一阵子。我可以给那两个稍大一点的几个副本，他们可以把Shaw提到过的名字和地点圈出来。”

“多谢，”Erik说道。“本来把他们送走也行，但我怕他们会自己想办法来帮忙，这样的话，无法想象他们会搞出什么乱子来。”

“是啊，”Moira说。“我懂的。我有一个侄子和一个侄女，我曾经见识过会发生什么。”

Hank仍旧被吵得团团转，等其他人渐渐平息下来后，Erik清了清嗓子。

“Jean，Scott，Ororo，”他说道，“我相信还没有人给你们正式引见过——这是Moira，Charles的朋友。你们三人要帮助她来整理一些文件，那或许可以指引我们找到Charles。Alex，Raven——你们也去跟Moira谈谈。她需要你们帮忙打几个电话。Hank，给我找张世界地图，再拿上点图钉，之后你跟Sean一起跟我来。”

孩子们纷纷点点头，自动分组。Erik分了一半心思去留神Moira那边，听到女人开始给小孩子们派遣任务，并让他们拿着手电筒静悄悄地去角落里忙活了。Hank跟Sean简单地说了几句，然后便离开了实验室，临走前还担心地瞥了一眼Erik。Moira递给了Alex和Raven一个厚文件夹，让他们查看任何提到过Frost的地方，而女人自己则动手将联系名单整理在一起。

Erik翻出了一个带滚轮的黑板，将它拉到一边。黑板的正面密密麻麻地写满了各种等式，不过背面倒是一片空白。

“这个能用吗？”他问Hank，后者正走向那张被Moira跟他占走的桌子。

“没问题，”Hank答道，“把它翻过来就行。”

Erik示意Moira抬着另一边，然后旋下了螺丝，但女人却突然指着黑板顶部的一幅图。

“你们又开始研究主脑了？”她问道，手指沿着那个熟悉的球体图案游走。

“是啊。事实上，”Hank说，“现在这个项目已经被暂停了，有些地方得好好调整一下。不过，我一直在研究制作实体面板并让其运作，我们就是用那个找到Jean、Scott跟Ororo的。”

“那么，因为Charles是使用者，所以我们现在显然没法用它来找到他喽，”Moira叹了口气。“等你真心需要的时候，怎么就没有心灵感应者应召而来了呢？”

Erik正要为她的冷笑话而翻白眼，突然却瞥到了Jean的一抹红发。那女孩正去拿三明治。Hank一定是顺着他的视线看过去了，因为男人连声说道：“不，不。绝对不行。你不能这么做，Erik。”

“她会心灵感应，Hank。”他说。

“她还是个孩子！”Hank坚决道。“别的先不管，你知道她尚未能完全掌控自己的能力！Charles把她那部分力量隔离开来是有原因的！”

“但她确实跟Charles有条接线，”Erik说道。“她只需要这个就行了，不是吗？”

“这是台复杂到难以想象的机器！”Hank急切地说道。“当Charles第一次使用它的时候，他的年纪是她的两倍还多。而且难道你不记得当时发生的事了吗？”

Erik回答道：“当时他找出了半打变种人。”

“然后我一关掉机器他就昏了过去！”Hank大吼道。如今这男人浑身遍布毛发，牙齿尖利，无论是这副形象还是他吼叫的方式都令人敬畏，但Erik却没有丝毫退缩。“我们不能把一个孩子绑上原型机，她甚至都不知道该如何操作它——连我们甚至都不知道该如何操作它！”

Erik正要开口反驳，但Jean却突然出现了。小姑娘正仰头看着Hank，瞪着大大的绿眼睛。

“不，”她说，“我想帮忙。如果我能起到什么作用，那我愿意用主脑去找教授。”

Erik叉起胳膊，“她说她愿意。”

“Jean，这不是——我知道你想帮忙，”Hank蹲下身子，跟她保持在同一高度。“但你用不了主脑。它还没有完全建成，真的有可能会伤害到你。教授是不会想那样的，”男人意味深长地看了Erik一样，“Erik也不想。我们可以用其他方式找到Charles。”

“可是——”Jean开口说道。

“如果她认为自己能做到，那就应该——”

Moira一把抓住他的胳膊，猛地把他拉了回去。他的第一反应是用自己的能力把这女人掀开，但令人难以置信的是，她身上没有任何金属。女人的枪跟枪套都不见踪影，她没有戴任何珠宝，身上也没有什么拉链，甚至连一颗金属假牙都没有。他拽不走她。而她对着他疑惑不解的表情露出了得意洋洋的假笑。

“我想确保自己有所准备，”她的声音放得足够小，避免他人听见。“不过Erik，那是个小姑娘。一个全心全意相信着你的小姑娘。我们甚至都不知道这个法子有没有用呢，你不能就这么让她去用那台可能会炸掉她大脑的东西。我知道你想要找到Charles，也知道他对你来说意味着什么。我明白，真的。但你真心觉得这就是他希望自己被找到的方式么？”

Erik一把把胳膊收了回来，但却没有对上她的眼睛。她是对的，他对此心知肚明，也恨极了这个事实。Charles永远都不会宽恕他。见鬼，Erik甚至都无法宽恕Charles自己第一次使用那机器。他不知道自己那时候在想些什么，然而现在却不一样，现在他确实清楚自己在想什么；而这也几乎使事情变得更加糟糕。他不应该把Charles凌驾于学生们之上。他不应该把Charles凌驾于一切之上，可这就是他现下所做的事情，这就是他已经做过的事情。

“你是对的，”他对Hank说道，“我很抱歉。”然后，他转向Jean，“Jean，Hank说得对。这不安全。你可能会受伤，Charles不希望看到这个。我们还有好多别的办法能找到他。”

可他们并没有。他们什么办法都没。他们只有一堆电话号码、名单和地点，那些只是Frost有可能跟Shaw一起到过的地方。而关于Frost自己的情报，他们半点也无。

“去忙你自己的任务吧，”他对Jean说，“我们需要你帮助时会叫你的。”

Jean很犹豫，但还是转身向角落走去了，Ororo跟Scott正在那里小心翼翼地望着这边的动静。Erik突然意识到，每个人都在盯着他们。假如他没有被怒火和绝望占据一切的话，在他心底的某个地方便会涌出一丝羞愧。

“你们都被分派好任务了！快去工作！”他大吼道，然后打开了自己的公文包埋头研究去了。

 

***

 

Erik在他那堆笔记上埋头研究了至少一个小时，用三种不同的语言打了三通威胁电话。他的头上有一支钢笔正在半空中急速旋转个不停，这是男人内心当中不断增长的挫败感的唯一发泄口。Moira让Raven、Angel和Alex去用另一台电话，三个年轻人跑来跑去，女人自己则被一堆油印件和模糊的照片围在中间，正沿着某种Erik不得而知的时间线将它们排序归类。房间里弥漫着一股紧张压抑的气氛，安静的要命，只有Erik那低沉而充满恐吓的讲电话声不断响起，时间飞逝，可他们依然没有丝毫进展。

太阳快要落山的时候，Erik才有了重大突破。是时，他正和电话对面的女人陷入了令人沮丧的循环谈话中。她的西班牙语很烂，而他的葡萄牙语也好不到哪儿去，但他还是想办法在两个人的交流之间架起了桥梁，从而得知：他的一个联系人消失了，而那家伙尚未还清的债务是由一个名为Harry Leland的人用支票结清的。

“多谢*，”他在对方回答之前就挂断了电话。他知道自己以前听过这个名字，于是便飞快地翻起了笔记，而正当这时，Raven冲进了房间。女孩之前消失了很长一段时间，而此刻，她脸上显露出一种志得意满的神情。虽然Erik固执地不愿承认，但这还是让他从心底升起了一股希望。

“我找到了一个名字！”她挥舞着一页纸。“Milton Nix已经死了，不过他的妹妹Janine也在为Shaw工作。自从去年四月他离开拉斯维加斯后，她就一直忙着找人代替他。”

“代替？”Moira站起身，问道。

“对，这个人接管了地狱火俱乐部曾经所在的地方，”Raven说，“他的名字是Harry Leland。”

Erik也站了起来。

“我有一个线人曾在里约出了点麻烦，而帮他收拾烂摊子的人也叫Harry Leland，”他说。

“Shaw曾经提过Harry几句，”Angel道。“他从没说过那家伙姓什么，但讲过‘有了Harry出手，任何事情都会变得轻而易举’之类的话。”

Moira埋头进她的纸盒中翻找了起来。

“Harry Leland，”她咕哝着，“Harry Leland。”

Erik也飞快地翻着自己的资料，终于在笔记本的某页上找到了那个人。他一把将那一页撕了下来。

“四年前，Harry Leland在纽约跟Shaw谈过几次生意，”他念道。“我曾去纽约找他，结果却得到了一条不同的线索，于是便去往瓜达拉哈达了，没有找到他。”

“他是公司的律师，”Moira看着自己从文件箱里抽出的档案道。“就在你说的那个时间前后，他跟Shaw及其密友在一家公共俱乐部待过一段时间。两年前他又回到了拉斯维加斯。当时我们在调查共产主义团伙，而他的确有几次被目击到跟Shaw一同出现在地狱火俱乐部附近，但我们没发现其与共党人士有任何联系，所以最后就停止调查了。”

她举起了一张照片，照片是个穿着名贵西装的胖子。Ororo突然叫了起来，“哦！哦！”

小姑娘猛地扎进身边叠得整整齐齐的文件里翻找了起来，片刻之后，她骄傲地举起了一张照片，其上，Frost正挽着Leland的手臂。

这就是Erik所需要的全部了。

他啪地一声合上了自己的公文包，拾起后向门口走去。

“等一下！Erik！”Moira叫道。

“你要去哪儿？”Raven问。

“显而易见，去拉斯维加斯。”Erik看都没看她。

“你不能就这么闷头冲过去，”Moira抓住了他的胳膊。她将男人拽了回来，力量大得不可思议。不过，他的块头还是比她大，因而根本没费什么劲儿就挣开了她的钳制，将女人一把推到墙上。

“今天你已经拽了我两次了，”他静静地、危险地说道。“第一次是为了保护孩子，所以我就忍了。而这次则是给你的警告——不许再碰我了。”

“我会碰你也是不得已，我只是为了能让你听进去道理，”Moira说道。Erik本不应该被她的直白坦率而感到惊讶，但他还是被震了一下。“这太傻了，Erik，你不能闷头冲过去。你需要制定好计划。你需要去睡一会。”

“等找到了Charles后我会去睡觉的，”他说。

“开往拉斯维加斯需要两天时间，你会在半路上睡过去、撞车，然后死在大坑里的，”女人说。“你今天早上九点就到了我的公寓，你说过，三点多钟的时候你发现Charles不见了。你真的想对我说，自己在过去的两天里睡了觉么？”

“我昨晚睡得早，直到凌晨三点Jean来敲门我才醒的，”Erik从牙缝里挤出话来。他不知道自己为什么还得跟她解释。

“是啊，在跟Charles吵完架后，”Raven插话道。Erik瞪了她一眼。女孩正站在他的左边，双手叉腰，堵住了大门。“你可别跟我说自己没有整晚翻来覆去睡不着，一心琢磨着他有没有跟你生气什么的。”

Erik回过去看Moira，后者正用一种老谋深算的目光打量着他。他不怎么喜欢她这么看他，就好像这女人突然之间看清了一切似的。因为这个，他继续把她钉在墙上。

“你已经花了十七年追踪Shaw了，”Moira语气平稳地说道。“你知道该怎么去追查一个人，不能毫无准备就跑过去。我们今晚得留在这里，好好计划一下。吃个饭，睡一会。这样，我们就可以在游戏开始时好好登场了。”

Erik缓缓地放开了她。她说的有道理。他现在像是把过去十七年间学过的都忘了一般，完全不记得在捕猎前要谨慎筹划。这都怪他该死地迷恋Charles Xavier。他不该允许有人能够这般彻底地埋入他的心底的。

“我们？”他从Moira身前后退一步，谨慎地问道。

“你答应过的，”对方提醒他。“我们一起去找他。我知道要怎么进地狱火俱乐部——我以前进去过那里。我还有线人。再说了，我们两个一起去的话就可以轮番驾驶。这样会更快地到达目的地。”

Erik抬眼环视了下四周。孩子们又在直勾勾地盯着他了。他看得出他们很焦虑，几乎有点被吓到了。他做了个极度糟糕的榜样。他得把Charles找回来，要不然，他就快要把他们带入充满残酷和暴力的生活之中了。

“我们去吃饭，睡觉。明早五点出发，”Erik简短地说道。“晚一分钟都不行。所以，现在赶紧去做准备吧。”

“好的，”Moira说，“我先走了，我得去打几个电话。”她像是没事儿人似的掸了掸身上，仿佛他并没有把她甩进一堵墙壁。女人高仰着头朝实验室外走去，突然她停住了，手扶在门上回头道：“那家俱乐部有着装要求。如果我们打算潜进去的话，就得混在人群中。记得带套西装。”然后，她离开了。

孩子们还在盯着他。

“Sean！Angel！”他大吼道。“轮到你们去做饭了。剩下的——去收拾收拾。”

“你要干嘛去？”Raven问道，双手仍然叉在腰上。

“我有自己的东西需要准备，”Erik说。

他一肘子把她推开，然后没再回头了。

 

***

 

尽管这些孩子们已经见识到了许多，但是在Erik的认知里，孩子始终是孩子。Charles曾强制实行过一套日常条例，其中包括了合理的熄灯时间。Erik本不用费心思管教他们，然而今晚，男人却发现自己在Charles的办公室里来回踱步，等待着电视的声音渐渐消失，听着一排脚步声去往卧室。

仿佛过了一辈子那么久，整栋房子才渐渐归于沉寂。然而，与他自己的踱步声相对的是，走廊里又想起了一阵轻轻的声响。

“Raven，你想做什么？”终于，他开口问道。

就算Raven因被抓住现行而感到窘迫，她的脸上也丝毫没显露出半分情绪，只是迈步走进了自己哥哥的书房。她正穿着条睡袍，衣服边缘处缝着的绒边一路开到腰间，而女孩的手指则不安地摆弄着腰带。这让Erik记起了决战前的一晚，那时，她孩子气地向他提出邀约。他摇了摇脑袋，将回忆清走。

“我不知道，”她说。“我只是……我很担心。万一他不在Leland手上呢？万一你找不到他呢？万一你也出事了怎么办？”

Erik知道，换做Charles，肯定会马上安慰这个姑娘。他见过他们在一起无数次了，见过在这种情境下，那两个人轻轻松松便可以做到亲密无间，Charles会毫不犹豫地抱住她，亲吻她的太阳穴，或是一边轻轻抚着女孩的头发，一边低声吐出安慰的话语。Raven此刻所需要的、她所 _想要的_ ，是Charles来让她安心。

而Erik不知道自己能够给予她什么。他对此十分不擅长。

“我会找到他的，”他说，“如果Leland不知道该怎么找到他，我会查出来知道的人的。Raven，不找到你哥哥我是不会回来的。”

“我知道，”Raven说。“我知道你——”她突然笑了一声，但那笑声听上去却像一记悲伤的抽泣。“我曾经是那么嫉妒，我相信你一定知道。Charles对此毫不知情只是因为他太傻了，傻到看不出——算了。起初，我嫉妒他那么爱你，但…没关系。还是这样比较好。因为说真的，他是我哥哥要比当其他身份更好。而且，这也是因为我知道你能成功，我知道你可以把他救回来，而我并不认为我能够做到这点。”

Erik感到一阵无措。否认的话语就停在他的舌尖，然而男人却无法说出口。此时此刻，他不能因此来伪装自己，不能表现得像他根本不在乎Charles。这看起来对Charles不公平，对Raven不公平，对他自己也不公平。

“Raven，”他谨慎地开口道，“我跟Charles……”

他说不下去了。一点办法也没有。他不想说谎，但亦不知道该如何解释他与和那人之间的关系。他没法告诉她：他爱Charles，真的爱他，他觉得自己永远都不可能像这样去爱另一个人；可是Charles对他却不会抱有同样的感情，那人不会再这样爱他了。他不愿打破她的幻想，让女孩以为自己不想竭尽全力救她的兄长回家。

对付眼下这档子事，Charles真的要擅长多了。

这时，Raven向前迈了一步，抱住了他，为他省去了继续解释的困扰。女孩轻轻环抱住他，将脸埋在了他的肩膀里。他尴尬地拍了拍她的后背，等着对方恢复理智将手松开。

“抱歉，”她说道。但这姑娘的表情里并没有露出多少歉意。“注意安全。如果失去了你，我们谁也没法坚持下去，好吗？我的意思是，你能想象得出我跟Hank办学校的样子吗？”

这笑话很烂，但Erik还是强迫自己微微笑了下。她看上去十分满意。

“路上记得打电话，让我们知道你在做什么，好吗？”她说。

“我尽量，”Erik答道。不知为何，说出这个谎言竟十分容易。

“晚安，Erik，”Raven说完便离开了，留他独自一人为Charles的事情制定计划，为他担心，为他祈祷。

 

***

 

Erik收拾出了一个小小的旅行包，将闹钟定在了3:45。他摸黑起床换好衣服，没发出半点声响，然后抓起了旅行袋跟公文包，偷偷走下了楼梯。如今他早就弄清楚了哪一级楼梯会嘎吱作响，也知道该避开哪些台阶。他成功地溜出房子走向车库，而孩子们则仍然处于熟睡之中。

当猫着腰穿过结了冰的草坪时，他不由地笑了一下。事实证明，就算接受过那么多CIA训练，Moira MacTaggert也远不及她所表现出来的那般敏锐。等一会到五点的时候，他早就走了一个多钟头了，希望那女人放弃追赶上来的念头，Erik还是一个人做这件事比较好。

“真高兴你起得跟我一样早。”

计划落空了。

Moira正靠在一辆车旁，那是Xavier诸多闪亮亮的轿车中最低调的一款。女人的夹克衫紧紧地扎在腰间，行李则被整洁地堆放在车旁。她得意洋洋地露出个假笑，Erik有多赞赏她就有多讨厌她。

“我只是想确保自己不迟到，”她干巴巴地说道。“不过既然你已经来了，那我们为何不现在就出发呢？”

Erik嘟囔了一声，“上车吧。”

“没问题。”Moira掏出了一个热水瓶，“喝咖啡吗？”

Erik无视了她。他不知道自己能否在接下来的四十多个小时里继续成功地无视她，但他显然会努力尝试的。

 

***

 

上一次他在车上待这么长时间，还是跟Charles在一起的时候。那时，两人正在招募变种人的旅行中，从一个州开往另一个，一路上友善地争论着哲学、音乐、以及食宿方面的话题。他们摇下了车窗，沐浴在沿高速公路疾驰的自由之中，因得知自己并非唯一的变种人而沉浸在欣喜里。

那和他现下正在进行的旅途完全不同。

他们穿过了新泽西，正开往宾夕法尼亚。在开车的头三个小时里，Moira几次试图发起谈话。她百无聊赖地说着孩子们长得有多快，几句话带过了自己在CIA时参与过的任务，又望着沿途的风景陷入了沉思。最后，她终于渐渐闭上了嘴，将头靠在车窗上休息，看着窗外的景色一闪而过。

Erik很擅长将杂念清空，以便保持思维的敏锐——或者说，至少他以前很擅长。然而眼下，他却发现上次那段旅行的记忆正不请自来地溜进了他的脑海。他不想在现在这个时候想起Charles，不想像现在这样。他需要专注于自己的目的。可他却不停地想起Charles的晕车，开到密西西比时的轮胎漏气，以及他们所住的那间烂的要命的汽车旅馆——一冲厕所，灯管就闪个不停。

他面前是一段长长的、宽阔的路面，空旷如洗。没有任何东西能够帮他把注意力从回忆中分离出来。

他咬紧牙关，看向了仪表盘上不断增长的公里数。

 

***

 

当开到宾夕法尼亚跟俄亥俄州的交界时，Moira从神游中回过神来，打开了车载收音机。她调整着旋钮，在新闻播报和电流声中搜索片刻，最后定格在一档播放着烂俗流行乐的电台上。Erik知道这些歌，因为他曾有好几晚在走廊堵头那两个女孩摆弄的留声机里听到过。他伸手去调台，结果却被她一巴掌拍开。

“你开车，我选音乐。”她说，“等我们换班时，你再选。”

Erik瞪着她，但这是场公平的交易。毕竟，他再开上四五个小时就可以换班了。接下来，他就有整整十个小时可以荼毒她的耳朵，想怎么来就怎么来了。

_告诉他你永远不会离开他/告诉他你一直都会爱着他……_

收音机大声唱着歌，而Erik心里则天人交战，反复思量着自己这个决定是否明智。

“我还以为你不听这种歌呢，”他的手指紧紧地抠住了方向盘，以按捺下去关掉收音机的冲动。

Moira蜷起了腿。

“你以为我有多过时？”她问。“我的确为政府工作，但这并不意味着我不会娱乐一下什么的。”

“下一句话你是不是就要告诉自己喜欢猫王了，”他咕哝了一句。Moira咧嘴笑开了。

“去年我去看了两遍《少女春情》，”她说，“而且，我还因为工作的关系见过他本人。那次真是 _棒极了_ 。”

Erik听不出她是在开玩笑还是认真的。她跟着收音机里的女人唱了起来，而他则只得翻了个白眼，脚下更用力地踩向油门。

 

***

 

将近下午三点钟的时候，他们终于在一个站点停了下来，离印第安纳州南本德市只有一、两个小时的路程。Erik给车子加了油，从前一天晚上Raven塞给他的一堆钞票里抽出了几张付账（当时她说：“如果你还需要更多钱，就打电话给我。不管你在哪儿，我都会立即电汇给你的”）。而与此同时，Moira则跑到一家看起来不怎么样的路边餐馆找座位。等他找到她时，桌子上摆了两杯咖啡，而女人则正在看书，心不在焉地用手指沿着其中一只杯子的边缘画起了圆圈。

“我点了份汉堡，”她头也不抬地说道。“女招待说那是今日特例。她几分钟后会再过来。”

Erik点点头，不知为何，但他相信她能看见，尽管那女人的注意力一直放在别的地方。他尽可能地摆出随意的样子歪过身子，去瞥她手中书籍的标题。

“《白鲸记》。”她头都没抬。

书本被磨损得有点厉害了。他也有一本一样的书，曾经还带着它穿越了半个欧洲和其他两个大洲。她这本和他那本平装书一样，都被翻得破破烂烂的。

“难道你不该在计划我们进入地狱火俱乐部的路线吗？”他开口问道。

“谁说我没在想？”她反问道。“我可以同时处理两件事情。另外，我其实根本不用放太多心思在阅读上，这本书我已经读过好几次了。”她抬头看向他，仿佛在挑衅他来评论，但他拒绝让她尝到任何满足。

“你想来点什么，亲爱的？”

一位五十来岁的女招待对他微笑道，神色有点迷糊，又露出了些母亲般的关切。Erik觉得她就像是从电影或是小说里走出来的人似的，每一帧都像是老桥段中的那种年老而发福的女招待。

“今日特例听起来就不错，”他答道，一边斜瞥了一眼Moira，后者又埋头读书去了。他甚至都不知道今日特例是个啥。

“不错的选择，”她说道。“马上就好。你的汉堡也是，甜心。”

“谢谢，”Erik说道，但女招待已经回头往厨房走去了。他叹了口气，拿起了咖啡。

直到回到车上以前，他和Moira都没再开口说话。

“轮到我开了。”女人一把从他手里抓过钥匙（其实那把钥匙是悬停在他手掌上几毫米处的——他的能力多少给了他点安慰）。“轮到我了，”她坐进了驾驶室。

他的回应是钻进了另一侧门里，调好收音机电台，然后把脑袋靠在车窗上，开始了徒劳无功的入睡尝试。

 

***

 

恐惧、疑虑、愤怒和挫败感在他的脑子里搅成一团，这叫他很难放松休息。他理所应当地责备自己，将整件事怪罪到自己头上。这是他的错。至少部分是。如果他没有对着Charles大吼大叫，如果那天晚上他没有早早把那人扔下不管，那他们就会待在一起。他们会下几盘象棋，列出采购清单，或者共饮一杯Charles办公室里的佳酿。而Erik便可以出手反击。他们两个人加在一起可以轻而易举地收拾掉Frost——就像他们以前所做的那样。就算那个会瞬间传送的家伙跟她一起前来，就算她在瞬息之间抓住了Charles（虽然他永远也不会让这发生，永不），至少Erik能 _知道_ 发生了什么。他先是把宝贵的时间浪费在生气上，然后又浪费在搜索宅邸上，后来又去追查Moira、责怪CIA。因为他的无能，他们损失了整整一天的时间。他对自己立下誓言，再也不会让任何人因他的不足而受到伤害。

尽管思绪拧成一团狂乱的漩涡，但就在他们上次从加油站出发不久后，疲惫成功地层层缠绕上来，将他放倒了。有人猛地戳了下他的肩膀，他醒过来，从茫然到警觉只用了短短一瞬，惊得Moira一头磕在后视镜上。

“老天！”她叫道。“你睡觉不怎么沉，我猜？”

“我们到哪儿了？”Erik问她。

“刚过奥马哈市，”Moira答道。

“该换我开了吗？”

“该 _睡觉了_ ，”她说。“现在差不多都凌晨一点了。”

“我之所以带上你就是为了省去停车和睡觉的麻烦，”Erik对她说道。他朝挡风玻璃看去，外面有一块旅店招牌，霓虹灯光打在Moira的脸上。

“是啊。可是过去的十个小时里你一直都在生闷气、想事情，并没有睡觉。我总觉得，你一会儿会把咱俩都撞死在从这里到科罗拉多的路上。所以，我们还是停下来过夜吧，”Moira说道。“快起来。”

她走下车，钥匙被她绕在指间。他很容易就能将它们从中夺走，并开车消失在夜色里。如果他再用点心的话，他还可以不用钥匙就发动汽车。但他不知道自己眼下的状态能够驾驶多久，而且，尽管他不愿承认，可等到了拉斯维加斯，Moira还是……能帮上些忙的。尽管眼下他认为Moira提议的睡眠是浪费时间，可甩下她后，他很可能会浪费掉同样的时间在寻找地狱火俱乐部上。

再者说，他现在如此分崩离析，闷头猛冲可不是什么好事。

他走下车子，但并不肯承认她的胜利，只是草草收拾了旅行袋和公文包，锁好车门，然后跟着她走向了旅店前台。桌子后面坐了一个神色困倦的男人。那人浑身酒气，从两人进门开始就一直打量着他们若有所思。Erik猜，这大概是因为他和Moira打扮得要比一般前来光顾这里的顾客们好得多；当他跟Charles外出旅行时，也收到过许多这样的目光。

“两间房，”Erik开口说道。

“一间房，”Moira更正道，“两张床。”

Erik瞪着她，但他越来越理解到了：这女人要么是对他憎恶完全免疫，要么就是根本不在乎。

“我不会允许你趁我睡觉的时候偷偷溜走，然后自己去进行剩下的追踪，”Moira说。

不可否认的是，这个念头确实曾在Erik的脑袋里一闪而过。然而，尽管确有一部分的他是为了“改变主意后离开”这种微小的可能性而想要开两个房间，但最主要的还是出于礼节，他自然而然地认为他们需分开睡。他和Charles在外出招人时曾共住一间，但那时跟现在的情况完全不同。他和Charles都是男的，而且就算他对Charles有非分之想，那也有……好吧。也有社会规范什么的在约束这种事情。

有吗？

桌子后面的男人将一把钥匙滑给他们。Moira微笑着拾起钥匙，率先走开，而Erik只得跟在她后面。男人开始讨厌眼下的状况了。

“Erik，屋里有两张床，”Moira像是能读出他的思想似的，开口说道，“我相信你是不会占我便宜的，我也保证自己对占你便宜没有丝毫兴趣。”

她停在7号房间前，打开了门，里面是一间标准的二流旅馆套房。Moira将自己的包仍在靠门的床上，然后脱下了夹克。

“我们清晨时离开，”Erik将门关上，一挥手就将所有的门锁统统锁好了。

“听起来不错，”Moira说道。女人在包里翻翻拣拣，掏出了一捆布和一支牙刷。“我能先使用浴室吗？”他点头同意，Moira便走进去关上了门。Erik花了些时间来更进一步地接受现实，将脑子里乱七八糟的思绪清理出去。但愿等到明天的这个时候，他们已经到拉斯维加斯了，这样就离找到Frost和救回Charles不远了。他对此抱有信心。他不得不。他花了那么多年追猎他人，可他所有的技巧已经被那六个月的安逸生活所磨没了。

Moira走了出来，身上穿着一套印着粉花的睡衣，领口和袖子上都带着花边。Erik控制不住地——他扬起了眉毛，神色充满怀疑，费了好大劲才憋回一记假笑。

“哦，闭嘴吧，”她的脸红得跟睡衣一样鲜艳。“这是我收到的礼物，而且现在这儿 _很冷_ 。”

“当然，”Erik说。

“快去睡觉吧，”Moira嘟囔了一声。

能够看到她被气得火冒三丈是件好事，可这并不是以他所期待的方式发生的。他并没深究这点。

他在自己的旅行袋里翻翻拣拣，找睡觉的东西——他之前并没预料到要跟别人一起住——当他直起身来，却发现Moira正在看着他。

“Erik，”她开口说道，然而之后却没了声音。他看得出她有事想说；她的神情严肃且认真，但却难以读懂，这真奇怪。

“什么事？”最后，他开口问道。

Moira摇了摇头。“没什么，”她叹了口气道。“晚安。”

“你也是，”他说。

五分钟后他走出浴室，灯光已经被熄灭，而Moira——反正在他看来，已经睡着了。

 

***

 

四周很温暖，蓝蓝一片，所有东西都带着尖锐的棱角。他本来是在冷冰冰的小镇旅馆睡下的，但眼前所见和那完全不同。Erik知道，自己正在梦境之中。他又一次回到了潜水艇里。他自己那张脸也在四周的镜子里被反射了上千次。Shaw正停在他上方，被Charles固定在原地。

他看了过去。他凝视着Shaw。正是这个男人将他变成了……变成了他所成为的那种 _东西_ 。

 _你不是一件东西，Erik。别听他的。你不是一件物品，我保证。_ Charles的声音回荡在他的脑海里。这几乎抚慰了他的心灵，但他依然从口袋里掏出了硬币，将其升至空中。

_不不不不Erik，别这么做。你可以成为更好的人，你不必屈服于对他的仇恨，你不是非要做这个不可，Erik，求你了，Erik……_

有那么一刻，他想要拾起Shaw的头盔来阻挡Charles的恳求声，然而心中某个倔强的部分却让他想要听下去。那部分的倔强在说：我知道我在做一件错误的事，也清楚自己是一件武器，而一心想要被证实。

Charles随时都可以制止他，然而除了不断的乞求声、挫败感、以及回荡在Erik脑海里的那声痛苦的叫喊以外，男人并没有那样做。

Erik周遭的场景扭曲在一片热浪里，接着转换到了阳光和沙滩上，他把Shaw带出了潜艇，像是游行示众般将他拖向了海滩，悬浮在沙子之上。现在，他终于明白自己的力量了，感受到它们正在他周身急速游走，这感觉在一切从未有过。这令人成瘾。

 _Erik，Erik，Erik_ ，这是Charles在冥想。男人并没有说出口，这些思想的片段甚至都没能连成一句完整的话。那男人只是在重复Erik的名字，浪潮般翻涌着的悲伤与懊悔伴随其间。他并非为了Shaw而心生悲伤，亦不是在对Erik的所作所为而感到懊悔，他只是为了Erik认为自己所变成的样子而悲叹痛惜。Erik比Shaw要好上那么多，可这人自己却浑然不觉，认为自己比Shaw好不了哪去；Charles为此又痛又悔。画面似失血般疯狂涌出，仿佛Charles根本没法阻止，只能眼睁睁看着它们淌过整个沙滩。那些画面上全部都是他眼中的Erik。幽默，聪慧，强大，善良，正直——从未有人照着Erik描绘出这样的一幅画像，但Charles Xavier就在这里，阳光下的双颊红润而带着雀斑，眼睛湛蓝得能夺走Erik的呼吸，什么也说不出、连思想都无法连词成句，只是在喃喃重复着他的名字。

Erik感到内心某处轰然崩塌。

“我不得不这么做！”他大吼道。“我不得不这么做！”

Charles没有否认，但他也无法停止因极度痛苦而发出的长长悲鸣。这苦楚也尽数投射进了Erik心中。

Erik想要开口解释，但他没法解释。根本没有什么可解释的。他做了必须完成的事情，终结了他在过去十七年间一直计划的东西。这么多年，那枚硬币一直沉甸甸地压在他的口袋里，如今终于得以物归原主。他不会为此感到羞耻。

可他仍旧想解释给Charles听。一部分的他也因此而恨这蓝色眼睛的男人。

这时，他的注意力却突然被别的东西吸引去了，这要归功于他现在能感受到周遭所有金属的力量。有了高涨的复仇欲，只花了短短一瞬他便注意到了眼下的状况。

数量船只停留在海面上。而这些刚刚被他们救了一命的船只，现在却纷纷调转武器，对准了沙滩。

“这就是你希望拯救的世界吗？”他大吼道。他依旧恨着Charles，一如他痛恨让对方露出那副表情的自己。“我们救了人们的命，而这世界却因此而试图抹杀掉我们。”

这是他们的矛盾第一次被大声地说出口。那帮孩子们仍旧沉浸在惊恐之中。Shaw的追随者们已经停止了攻击，因失去了首领而变成了一盘散沙。Charles看起来有些混乱，但他只迷茫了短短一阵，就立刻伸手按上了太阳穴，下一秒，那股恒定不变的情感急流猛地席卷而来，自打Erik从口袋里掏出硬币后，就被那股情感持续不停地撞击着，而现在，那股急流就仿若一记沉闷的轰鸣。甚至在Charles转过来看向他之前，他就已经知道，Charles定是预见了会发生什么，否则怎么会看上去如此失落与绝望。

“Erik，”男人终于开口大声说道，“今天不应该这样收场！Shaw或许活该被你那样对待，但其他这些人，他们没有错待过你，现在还没有。他们也没有错待过我们之中的任何人！他们——”他停住了，可能是觉得语言无法尽数表达而感到了挫败，因为在这一刻， _恐惧、希望、痛苦、悔恨、悔恨悔恨悔恨_ 不停地狠狠撞击着他。 _这就是Shaw所希望看见的，他静静地乞求道。他想把你变成一件武器。你不是武器，Erik，你是一个人。而至于那些试图否定你的家伙，让他们统统见鬼去吧！_

Erik可以站在原地，轻而易举地将海上人们的武器炸上天。只需要轻轻一挥手腕，船上的所有人就可以被彻底抹除。但是Charles说得对。这就是Shaw想要看到的事情。难道，这就是Erik所要继承的遗产吗？难道他想要集结在Shaw那种人背后吗？

导弹已经准备就绪，他知道Charles也感觉到了。他清楚，Charles也看得出什么事将会发生。

导弹飞向前方。有人倒吸了一口冷气。可能是Raven。

他可以做Shaw眼中的那个人，或是做Charles眼中的那个人。他究竟是哪个呢？他究竟可以成为哪个呢？他究竟想成为哪个呢？

他将导弹停在半空中，然后看向了Charles。他全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着让他把导弹送回船上去，可是Charles，Charles——

 

***

 

他醒来的时候，海水的咸腥味仿佛仍萦绕鼻尖，眉骨上覆了一层汗。Moira早就醒了，正直直地盯着他。刺眼的霓虹灯光从百叶窗的缝隙间透了过来，女人看上去就像个鬼魂。

他找回了自己的声音，“几点了？”

“刚过五点，”Moira说道。Erik起身靠在了床头板上。他们应该起床，赶快收拾好行李然后出发，但他需要一点时间来回神，好好喘口气。

“Erik，”Moira开口叫他。女人的腔调跟她昨晚说话时一模一样。“我明白你正在经历什么。我知道，或许这有点不太一样，但是——”

“我们应该准备出发了，”Erik打断了她。他听起来仍旧十分疲惫，声音粗哑，但他没法在对付精疲力竭与血管里仍旧奔驰的肾上腺素的同时，再处理别人的同情了。

“你说得对，”Moira说。“你想先洗澡吗？”

其实他真正想要的是一些安静，以使自己恢复常态。但他还是摇了摇头，然后看着Moira收拾好包，再一次消失在浴室门后。

他本可以就此离开——本可以拿上钥匙和包裹、独自开车上路，本可以把Moira丢在旅馆里，由自己来结束这趟旅程。

然而他没有。Moira回来了，湿漉漉的头发在脑后绑成一个马尾辫。Erik正坐在床角，感到自己的心脏再一次恢复了正常的跳动。

 

***

 

十五分钟后他们到前台办理手续，坐在那里的还是那个男人。那人朝他们别有暗示地咧开了嘴，不过Erik和Moira统统无视了他。天色依旧昏暗，黎明的微光才刚开始将黑色的云层染成浅灰。他们静悄悄地穿过街道，来到另一边的小餐馆。只有一辆汽车孤零零地停靠在外，很明显，车子的主人是正坐在后面桌子旁大声笑闹的两个年轻人。Moira和Erik挑了个角落坐下，然后要了咖啡、烤面包和煎蛋，两个人一顿狼吞虎咽，在五点三十分就重新上了路。

Erik开车急速奔驰在空旷的高速公路上，与即将升起的太阳渐行渐远。Moira突然静静地说道：“我刚才是想说，我知道坠入爱河是什么感觉。”

Erik假装她从未开口，然后更加用力地踩向了油门。

 

***

 

同之前的爱荷华与俄亥俄一样，内布拉斯加州亦是一片平坦而空旷的无尽之地。开车穿越这地方的时候，Erik有点走神了。他恍惚地陷入了汽车轰鸣的节奏中，路上飞驰而过的标线给了他一种虚假的满足感。Moira又读起了她那本磨得破破烂烂的《白鲸记》，Erik强忍着不去问她读到了哪里。Charlse并不是太喜欢梅尔维尔，并说《白鲸记》写得“言过其实”了。对此，Erik跟他曾有过不止一次的激烈争论，虽然辩论是挺令人愉快的事儿，但有些时候，他还是希望能够单纯地分享自己的看法，而不想搞得那么剑拔弩张。

不过不管怎么说，Moira不是他的朋友。她只是个达成结果的工具罢了。于是，Erik选择闭口不谈。

开了几个小时后，他们停下来给车加油，而太阳正缓缓地从他们身后的地平线上爬起。

“你能拿一下这个吗？”Moira问道。“我得去打个电话。”

“行。”反正一直也是他付油钱，临走前Raven给了他一些现金。一想到Raven，他便记起自己承诺过会保持联系，可即刻便打消了这个念头。毕竟到目前为止没什么可汇报的，而且他希望与韦斯切斯特方面的联系越少越好。

加油站的收银员正待在柜台后昏昏欲睡，他数都没数就接过了Erik的钱。Erik扬起了眉毛，但什么都没说，然后离开了商店，穿过松散的砾石路走向汽车。他路过了电话亭，Moira还在那里鬼鬼祟祟地跟什么人打着电话。他放慢了脚步，企图偷听。

“他有没有跟一个高个儿的金发女人在一起？二十五六的样子？”Moira问道。“Stan，因为我想知道。或是个个子稍矮的男人？也是二十多岁，棕色头发，长得很年轻？”女人接着叹了口气，“Stan，别逼我找你麻烦……因为他很重要，这就是为什么！他对正在寻找他的人来说十分重要，重要到你根本没法——你错了，Stan。现在没人管我了，我不必再介意是否会弄脏双手，而且如果你不肯说的话，我已经准备好要弄脏——不，我不会那样，但我不知道你妻子会不会介意某些照片，毕竟你跟几个红发大胸妹在一起玩过一阵，就在你上次去——谢谢，Stan……不，这并不是什么等价交换。这个叫‘你给了我我想要的，那我就不把你搞死’。”

突然，Moira转过了身。这家伙转身的速度太快了，导致Erik根本来不及从偷听的状态中抽身。女人瞪着他的眼睛，一边对电话里说道：“这正是我想听到的。等我们到了拉斯维加斯，我再给你电话。”

她没有说再见就挂上了电话，双眼依旧直直地瞪着Erik。

Erik早就理智明白，Moira是真心想要帮忙的。他在脑海里曾将她绘制成一个典型的善人形象，因为这人遵循道德操守。然而现在并非如此，她在威胁别人，在勒索某个可怜虫，并非为了使其行事端正，而是为了帮助Charles。从大处说，她或许会反对这样，但她还是选择了把帮助朋友作为首要之事。她的确有够自私自利，但奇怪的是，Erik却开始对她有了一丝敬意。

或许，这份敬意比他自己想象的还要多了几分。

“我们可以出发了吗？”Moira开口问道。

“好的，”Erik答道，“我们走吧。”

他们回到了车上，Erik一边拧钥匙一边问道：“你读到哪儿了？”

Moira冲他笑了笑，那笑容有几分踌躇，但带着暖意。然后，女人又举起了书。

“反正广播电台里没什么好听的，”她说，“我猜你看过这个故事了？”Erik哼了一声，点了点头。“那我就给你读一段吧。”

Erik将车开向大路，Moira清了清嗓子，开始读道： _“但是，某些时候，特别是在太平洋的赤道上，这种做法压根儿就不合适，因为有不计其数的鲨鱼围在船边的鲸尸周围，要是连着六个小时让鲸尸搁在那儿，那么一大早恐怕仅剩下一具白骨了……”_

 

***

 

“这就是了，对吧？”Moira说。“你不可能什么事都知道。你没法知晓鲸鱼的一切，不可能精通——有关于任何事情的一切。以实玛利试了数十种办法，企图理解鲸鱼到底是什么，到底有什么含义，然他却失败了。没有什么规矩能够约束住它，没有人可以束缚得了它。”

是时，他们正开往科罗拉多州。Erik不情愿地承认，当他跟Moira开始相互说话后，时间要过得快多了。她读了几个小时的书，这多少让人舒缓——他想起了自己的童年，这是这么久以来的头一次，温暖的记忆了浮出水面。Erik没能忍住发表了一句关于船长亚哈的评论，紧接着便被卷入了一场热烈的讨论之中，而后，他惊讶地发觉，他们已经快走完一半的路程了。

他暗想，只要能让他们尽快抵达拉斯维加斯、尽快救出Charles，无论什么事都没关系。不过，这段时间还是过得超乎意料地的愉快。

“说的没错，”他对Moira道。“因为人类总是容易犯错，而且并非无所不能。你没法预料到什么事情会发生。世上并没有什么命运之类的东西，人们声称自己看到了预兆、看到了即将到来之事的迹象，可那不过只是为了在未来面前维护自己的需求。我们不能依仗命运。我们脚下的路应该由自己来创造。”

像这样谈论文学，真的很令人放松。过去，书籍一直伴随于他的旅行当中，读书算是种廉价又便携的娱乐活动，能多少分散下他的注意力，使他不致被怒火倾覆。每当他必须花时间潜伏下来以便估量资源、调整追诉时，书籍总是让他回想起母亲，因此便能令他更加专注于自己的目标。当他还是个孩子的时候，他的母亲常常为他读书，而当他们没有书的时候，她便自己编故事讲给他听——在年少时期的寂静夜晚，女人曾为他读过一篇篇小说，而她所创造的故事里的人物和场景就是从这些小说中搬来的。他几乎快要忘记了，在那段偷走了他年少天真的恐怖岁月里，他曾经在别人的故事中找到过那么多的快乐。然后是《白鲸记》，那是本磨得破烂的平装书，被人丢在旅馆里，而他那时为了躲避追捕，在那旅馆里被困了三天。对于一个仍在学习英语的年轻人来说，这确实是项浩大的工程，不管怎么说，第一次他读得磕磕绊绊、疑惑丛生，不过以后的每次阅读都会有新的收获。将词句连成故事，这可以抚慰人心，这能够让他的思维保持敏锐。这是无价之宝。

可是他从未跟人分享过自己的这份热情。十七年来他都是自己一个人，而现在，突然之间在这世上有了其他人，也跟他对文学有着一样的感怀之心。

“好吧，现在我是彻彻底底的理解了，”Moira咧开嘴笑了。破晓时分女人露出的那个犹豫的微笑终于变成了满心的热忱。“我是说，我明白你为什么能当老师了。这放在Charles身上就很好理解——Charles天生就适合穿着花呢布、给学生讲述自己感兴趣的东西，但是你——嗯，我现在终于明白了。”

“你什么意思？”Erik的第一反应就是防守反击，但看着Moira的笑容变得柔和，男人不确定自己这幅施压姿态摆得是否得当。

“你喜欢书，”她解释道。“但你……你 _理解书_ 。在你眼中，他们不仅仅一个个故事，更是看待真实生活的不同角度。你可以感受到文字背后的含义，能够理解它们为何如此重要。而且，很显然你热爱谈论它们。这就可以解释一切了——我敢打赌你对待孩子们也是这么好。”

一股奇怪的罪恶感涌上心头，Erik移开了目光。他真的不是——跟年幼的孩子们一起时，事情便十分容易，因为那些孩子们总是高兴去做每一件事；然而，他不仅揣测自己对那些青少年们说过的话会意味着什么。

“我不知道那些学生们会不会同意你的看法。”终于，他开口了。他本想说得生硬，像个上级一般摆出干巴巴的语气，结果却结巴了半天，而Moira也看穿了他的伪装。女人摇了摇头。

“时日还早，”她对他道。“对他们说话时，别显得他们好像很蠢似的——即便你真的认为他们蠢透了。要像这样来对他们说话：告诉他们 _你_ 为什么爱那些书，然后再问上他们一些问题。我敢打赌，他们一定会明白的。他们还很年轻。他们需要你来向他们展示那些文字的含义。他们终会理解的。”

Erik感觉到一阵……奇怪的触动。他并不清楚自己是想谢谢她，还是对她不理不顾。他仍旧在习惯这一切——习惯人们对他施以信任。而不管怎么说，能做到这一点的，目前也只有Charles罢了。

他勉强开口回道：“Charles也说过同样的话。”

Moira狡黠一笑：“Charles可是个聪明的家伙，Erik。你应该听他的。”

Erik又不知道该怎么回复这句了。于是，他只是摇了摇头，接着便思考以实玛利这个叙述者去了。男人的眼睛一直盯着大路，而大脑却在试图理清自己对Moira MacTaggert不断变化的想法，以及女人那恼人至极的善意。

 

***

 

太阳开始落山时两人刚刚驶入群山中。他们下了高速，绕了点路去找地方吃饭。冰封的道路变得越发艰险，人烟罕至。Erik双手牢牢地握着方向盘，就连把车往餐馆外停时也没有丝毫的松懈。男人终于不必再在盘旋的山路上行驶了，也无需因自身安危交付他人而惴惴不安；这两件事都让他挺高兴的。

他活动了下指关节，又甩了甩手来缓解压力。而Moira则往脖子上缠了条围巾，探进了后座。

“一会儿我去餐馆里找你，”她说道，“我要先拿点东西。”

Erik点了点头，便留她一个人翻东西去了。他不会说自己完全信任这个女人——现在还不行——不过，现在他很肯定自己是可以依靠她的，虽然只有一点点。

他一边活动着肩膀，一边小心翼翼地走上结了冰的台阶。餐馆里面温暖又热闹。刚进门的卡座里坐着一家子，小婴儿还在嚎哭个不停。有三个男人坐在吧台前，一边喝着咖啡，一边正热烈地争论着什么。另一个卡座里是一对二十多岁的夫妇，还有两位上了年纪的男人坐在窗户的另一端。Erik环视了一圈，想找个离这些老主顾们最远的地方坐下，最后他选了餐馆最里面的一个卡座，就在洗手间的旁边。他刚坐下Moira就进来了，女人还夹着三个厚厚的文件夹。

“如果我们一直开过去的话，”她说，“那明天一早就能到拉斯维加斯了。”她滑进了卡座，把文件夹放到两人中间。“我的一个线人看到在地狱火俱乐部旗下的Atomic附近里看到了Leland。我知道你不想听到这个，不过如果我们不能等到晚上，那最好也该等到下午再行动。我问过了，没人看到Frost或是Charles也在Leland身边，但如果Frost会心电感应的话，她也没必要步步紧跟。”

Moira的话被女招待打断了，那年轻女孩正用铅笔后端的橡皮擦磨蹭着脑袋，嘴里还嚼着口香糖。

“嘿，伙计们，”女招待问，“你们想来点儿——”

“两杯咖啡和两份今日特例套餐，”Moira连眼睛都没抬。不知道那女招待是否感觉到了被冒犯，反正她没显示出来。她只是离开了桌边，而Moira则打开了最上层的文件夹。里面是一叠偷拍的照片，Ororo找出来的那张正位列其间。

“我把这些照片全部翻了一遍，发现Leland从未在三点钟前到过俱乐部，”她说。“这家伙白天在做——类似律师一类的活，通常七点左右才会来。所以我们不用进去太早。如果他发觉到有人潜入进来的话，肯定会逃走了。而万一Charles真的在他手上，或是万一他知道他在哪儿——”

“那我们就会错失良机，”Erik也承认了这一点。他并不喜欢白白浪费时间，但他明白耐心等待的重要性。

“还有，虽然我安插的内应已经没用了，但我想，咱们可以去找他的妹妹。”Moira继续道：“或许她能放我们进去，而至于Leland——但愿当我们潜进内室时，那家伙正在俱乐部里忙吧。如果Charles不在内室的话，那至少我们或许能找到一些联系Frost的线索。”

“而且，假如连联系线索也找不到，我们还可以抓住Leland，逼他帮忙，”Erik补充道。Moira点了点头。

“那我们就早上到拉斯维加斯，然后找个俱乐部对面的旅馆先住下来，”她说。“在那儿，我们既可以看住Leland的一举一动，又可以监视俱乐部的动静，看看是不是仍由Frost负责举办活动。上午我们可以轮班去睡觉。”

Erik服了。

“你早就计划好一切了，”他说。这算不上一句真正的称赞，不过Moira还是露出了微笑。

“是的，”她说。“我猜你不太情愿等到晚上，所以我只好确保自己的提议听起来有理有据。”她一面说着，一面拍了拍另外两个尚未打开的文件夹。

“干得不错，”这回，Erik没有吝惜赞扬。

“多谢，”Moira说。“不管你信不信，想要成为CIA特工，就必须接受一些特殊的训练，特别当你是个女人的时候。”

尽管对此一直都很好奇，但重重心事使他无暇去问。他觉得CIA特工里并不会有太多的女性。过去他们还在跟CIA合作时，从为数不多的几次会议情况来看，这女人的上级们常常会露出优越感十足、不屑一顾的神情。作为一名很可能被低估了的外勤特工，或许她的职业生涯、她的职位有许多故事可讲。

他下定决心，等找回Charles后他会问问她的。不过，这仅仅是为了满足自己的好奇心罢了，他对这女人没有任何想法。

而此时此刻，他只是点点头，认同了她的观点，然后便向后靠进了座位里。他迫不及待地想赶快吃饭饭，然后走完剩下的路。但愿他们能把Charles带回家。

 

***

 

驾车行驶的最后一个小时里，Erik没有看书，也没有听广播。他太紧张了。他能感觉到Moira也很紧张，尽管他可以把方向盘上女人那紧握到发白的指关节归罪于结冰的路面。她的双眼死死地盯着前面的路，Erik几乎都能听见她在脑子里翻来覆去回顾计划的声音。于是他把注意力转向之前从餐馆偷拿的黄油刀上，把它磨得锋利，又将刀刃弄钝，将它扭曲出螺旋状，或拉直成正方形，又拧成星星和雪花的样子。

他不需要一遍一遍地回顾计划。他知道自己要做什么。

当道路快变回一片荒漠时，Moira终于开口了。

“你知道的，”她说，“这只是我们的第一条线索。所以有可能Charles并不在那里。”

这不是她第一次这么说了，而每一次她说这话的时候，语气都和之前一样小心翼翼，仿佛她在害怕——若他闯进俱乐部却发现Charles不在那后，她害怕男人会作何反应。对此，Erik并不感到惊讶。他知道自己是该被人小心掂量的。这并非是在自吹自擂：他行过的道路上留下一串死尸铺就的痕迹，而假如这能让Charles回来的话，他也不介意留下更多。

不过，假如他能偶然找到什么有用的信息，那也就不必让杀戮持续太久。如果Charles不在那里，那么他会从Leland身上得到一切所需来进行下一步行动。而且——当然了，假如有迹象表明那家伙参与了绑架Charles一事，那Erik很可能会杀了他。

“我懂，”他说。“我大半辈子都在做这种事，你知道的。”

“我知道。只是有些时候，感情会让事态变得很复杂——”

Erik咬紧了牙根。

“我不明白，为何你总是假设我跟Charles之间除了友谊还有其他？”这并非谎言。不过，这倒不是说他不敢对Moira说谎什么的。

Moira翻了个白眼。

“说实话，Erik，你真以为，如果我打算把你关起来的话，我还会为了你跟Charles而这么大老远的跑过来吗？难道你就没想过，在去CIA的变种人部门时，我还见到过更奇怪的事吗？你没什么必要假装的。”

“我没有在假装，”Erik双手攥成拳头，捏扁了那把黄油刀。“你真的觉得，我会在意你怎么想我跟别人的关系吗？你真的认为，只要自己想就可以抓到我吗？”

Moira又翻了翻眼睛，然后张开嘴打算反驳，可当她转头看到他的时候，那些话瞬间就死在了她的舌尖上。

“哦，老天，”她的眼睛瞪大了。“你是认真的。”

Erik正在全神贯注地将那一片扁平的金属变回餐刀。

“我告诉过你了，”他小说咕哝道。他感觉到自己的脸在她的注视下慢慢红了起来。

“上帝啊，我还以为只有我自己没法平衡工作和私人生活呢。”她摇了摇头，又重新看向路面。“我真的不敢相信。你们两个！白白浪费了这么多时间！”

“这不关你的事，”Erik唐突地打断道。“我早就告诉你了，我们并不是那种关系。”

“所以你爱上了某个人，但是和对方却不是那种关系，”她说道。“真是白白浪费。”

“Charles没有——”这句话是他犯的第一个错误，因为他看见Moira的眼睛骤然眯紧了。或许，最初带这女人上路才是他犯下的第一个错误，因为她根本不应该被卷入这件事情当中，而且，他这些琐碎的情感也同救回Charles的重要性没有半点关系。诚然，他过去曾把个人仇恨融入行动之中，但今次的事情不同于以往。他明白Charles对变种人研究至关重要，也知道那人可以为留在纽约的八个孩子们灌输知识、磨练能力，而这些年轻人正焦急地等待着他的归来。除了把这份感情视为带回Charles的一种助力外，Erik根本没法多想。

“你应该告诉他的，Erik，”Moira说道。这女人真是烦死了。他简直不敢相信，就在几个小时之前，自己居然还因她的陪伴而感到有些愉快。“听我的没错。就像那句老话说的，我们在这个星球上的时间是有限的。你不该白白浪费。这是经验之谈。”

他应该立刻结束这场对话。他应该对她的厚颜和无礼火冒三丈。至少他应该恶狠狠地瞪她。可是，他却发觉自己开口说道：“我曾经清楚地向Charles表达了自己的心愿，但他显然没有任何回应的欲望。” _再也不会有了。_ 他没说出口。他记得那个夜晚，记得Charles并没有不主动。每一个细节他都不曾忘却。然而，那却是在他让Charles目睹自己杀人之前。那是在古巴之前的事情了。坦白而言，Erik丝毫不惊讶于一切的转变。他不值得拥有任何美好。

“你们俩——我真搞不懂，为什么明明这么聪明的两个人——”Moira发出了一声倍受挫折的怒叹，然后便重新把注意力转回驾驶了。显而易见，谈话终于结束了。谢天谢地。

Erik悄悄地叹了口气，看向了车子的里程表。他们一时半会儿是到不了拉斯维加斯了。

 

***

 

拉斯维加斯依然笼罩在一片黑暗之下，而水平线上隐隐透出了第一缕光亮。随着车子在高速公路上奔驰，那束燃烧起来的光芒盖过了群星，缓缓地蔓延开来，升至顶空，而群星的身影也尽数模糊起来。这是前一天的尽头——又或者，这是今日的开端，是黎明临近——但那些星星依旧在昏暗的夜空中闪烁不停，而依旧有人跌跌撞撞地从赌场或旅馆里走出来，一面哈哈大笑个不停。

Erik仔细搜寻着Frost的身影，他在找这个读心者和其同伙。当然了，他也在找Charles。Moira开车穿过街道，奔向他们一直要找的赌场，而他的眼睛和大脑则在搜索，企图寻找那男人的任何踪迹，不放过沿途任何线索。身处于这么多人之中，这感觉很奇怪。自和Moira离开大宅后，他的世界曾一度狭小到只剩他自己。上次吃晚餐的时候身边坐了六、七个人，而那几乎是他曾见过的最多的人了。然而现在，突然之间，一切都变得嘈杂、明亮、繁忙，他的大脑仍在适应调整。Moira停在了一家装修得很显眼的旅馆面前，旅馆挂着的霓虹灯招牌闪烁个不停。一个泊车小弟朝他们笑了下，但那笑容背后必定隐藏着更多的疲倦。

“我们开个房间，为今晚的行动好好休整一下，”Moira提醒道，就好像她一熄火后他就会立马蹦下车子、冲到马路对面一样。

“是啊，我知道，”Erik嘟囔道。他不想被当成不听话的熊孩子一般对待。

女人打开车门，对车童笑了下，一面把钥匙丢给他，然后便去后座收拾东西去了。Erik的动作则更为缓慢，男人审视着附近楼房、人群。他观察着那些人，以及——没错，他的目光在Atomic的门口停留了很长一段时间。

“Erik，亲爱的，”Moira以一种甜甜的声音叫道，然而这嗓音背后却隐隐透着生气，这让她的声音扭曲成了某种他不熟悉的调子。“咱们快进去吧。之前开了挺久的车了。”

Erik眨了眨眼睛，怀疑地扬起一边眉毛。可她却无视掉了，直接把她的呢布袋子和公文包塞进他怀里。

“亲爱的？”他轻声问道，一面同她一起走进旅馆大厅。

“这是场面话，”她同样以小声回答道，“如果我们看起来像是对政府特工，那么不到上午，这消息就会传遍半个城镇。我曾经被派到拉斯维加斯待了快一个月，大部分时间我都坐在车上，而不是躲在房子里。我们看起来越人畜无害越好。”

Erik翻了个白眼，但还是默许她挎着自己的胳膊走向前台。比起上家他们住过的小破旅馆，这儿的前台可谓有天壤之别。

“你好啊！”Moira轻快地问道。女人这稍显活泼的调子终于让他的脑子转了起来，他立刻便意识到，Moira是在模仿美国南部口音。“我们想定个房间住上几晚。”

现在绝不是正常的入住时间，但前台的男接待员连眼睛都没眨一下。Erik猜，像这种在太阳落山后会变得活力四射的城市，人们的行为处事大概会和别处有所不同。

“没问题，”接待员说道。“我能问下您的姓名和身份证吗？”

“Mary和Eric McDonald，”Moira拿出钱包，掏出身份证滑了过去。她确有一张乔治亚洲的驾照，上面印着Mary McDonald这个名字。Erik心想，这就是当CIA的小报酬。

在男接待员给他们安排房间的时候，Moira一直友好地跟他聊个不停。她的口音越发纯熟，跟其“唠唠叨叨的家庭主妇”这一假身份完美相衬。Erik才没有为她的技巧而折服呢，他只是……有点惊讶。

没错，就是这么回事。

于是，他保持了沉默，并维持着脸上的微笑——虽然那笑容可能看上去有点傻逼。终于，接待员给了他们两把钥匙，并热情地祝他们住得愉快。Moira一把接过钥匙，然后再一次抓住了Erik的手笔，将他拖向电梯。

“Mary McDonald？”他问她。

“来自乔治亚洲的亚特兰大，”Moira依旧操着那个口音回答道。“我是六年级的地理老师，我们有两个漂亮的孩子，而且，来这儿旅行旅行期间，他们跟祖父母住在一起。”

Erik摇了下脑袋，跟她一起上了电梯。

“嘿，这很管用的，”她恢复了自己正常的声音。“我这招‘大眼睛的南方姑娘’给我们要到了一间正对着夜总会的房间，这样咱们就可以一直监视它到晚上了。”

“我先来第一轮盯梢，”Erik说道。反正他也没有睡觉的打算，而且打算一看见Leland就扑上去。最好在Moira感到疲累之前先让她去休息一下。

“我没意见，”Moira说，“在冰封的山路上开车简直累得半死。不过，假如你在我醒过来之前就跑出去，那我会叫你付出代价的，Lehnsherr。”

“行。”

电梯停了下来，两人拖着行李走向了727号房。这房间比他跟Charles在招人时住过的任何一间都要好，更是甩他们昨晚住过的那深坑几条街。一关上门，Moira就扔下包，甩掉了鞋子。

“你可以不关灯，”她说，“我无所谓。”

“我还是关上吧，”Erik答道。“这样不引人注目。”

“你要是觉得无聊了，书就放在我的包里。”她跳上了靠门的床，然后闭上了眼睛。“过几个小时就叫醒我吧，我来换班。”

等Erik看过去的时候，女人已经转过身去睡着了。Erik一点也不意外。他明白，她所从事的这种工作要求无论何时你都得尽快。在满世界追踪Shaw的那几年，Erik也磨练出了这种技能。

Erik关掉了等，做进床边的椅子上，然后调整百叶窗，好能清晰看见下面的街道以及Aromic的大门。Moira包里有支双筒望远镜，于是他决定测试下自己，运用能力去感知望远镜的形状和重量，然后将它拉了过来。

他凝视着窗外的一片通明，等待着黎明到来。

 

***

 

Moira一直睡到了早晨八点，醒来的时候，Erik还在椅子上坐着。街上没有Leland、Frost或Charles的踪影，但男人拒绝灰心丧气。正如Moira所说的那样，夜晚才是抓住Leland的最佳时机。假如Frost与他一同前来，而Charles在她手上的话，那么这也绝对是他们找到这帮人的最好机会了。他们有的是时间。

然而即便如此，Erik还是在默默等待。他以前要更加擅长于此。

“我猜，你是没可能答应去休息一会儿了？”Moira开口问道。Erik根本都没理她。Moira叹口气，“那么至少你会去给咱俩找点吃的吧？还有，你要去洗个澡吗？我并不想把话说得这么直接，但是你过去闻起来可能要比现在好多了。”

“我更愿意在这儿待着，”Erik的眼睛仍然盯着街道。

“那就叫个客房服务，然后洗澡的时候把门开着。我保证不会偷看。就这么疯了似的坐在椅子上一动不动、对着街道直直盯上十五个小时，对营救Charles这件事可一点帮助都没有。”

“我以前等过更长的时间，”Erik答道。这是真的，不过那大约是因为当时没人帮他一起分担。时至今日，他仍并不十分信任Moira，但假如开着浴室门，那至少他能知道卧室里有什么动静。他还不至于干出穿着睡衣跑上大街这种事儿，于是他站起身来，将望远镜递到Moira手中：“万一有情况——”

“——马上通知你。”Moira挥挥手叫他赶快挪开。“打电话给客房服务，帮我要点鸡蛋，啥样都行，我不在乎。我还要烤面包和咖啡。很多咖啡。”

通常来讲，Erik本想嘟囔几声，损她几句，可Moira正专心致志地监视着街对面的俱乐部，而这恰恰是他所希望的，不是么？于是，他打开客房服务的菜单，点好早餐，然后走进了浴室。

之后，这一天的时间过得无比缓慢。他们俩轮班盯梢，一个人监视时，另一个就给对方读《白鲸记》。有那么几个小时，Erik甚至都快昏睡过去了。他们等待着夜晚计划的开始。当太阳爬过天空开始降落时，Erik感觉到了肾上腺素在血管里慢慢堆积。他又一次掏出了那把黄油刀，一边心不在焉地拧着它，一边在房间里踱步。当年他摆脱掉那枚硬币和其象征的一切之时，他是那么地高兴；然而也是那时候他才意识到，那硬币亦可以帮他分散精力，自己又是如此地依赖于它。而现在，这把小刀成了最新的替代品。有了它，Erik便不至于闲到成天紧攥着拳头，或是干出什么更糟的事来。

时钟的指针滑过四点，Moira将望远镜递给他。

“我去给线人打个电话，”她把窗边的座位让给他。“她六点开始上班，但愿她能放我们从后门进去。”

“好极了，”Erik说道。男人看向街道，来往的车辆与行人渐渐增多。他扫过每一张面孔，寻找着Leland、Frost和Charles，耳朵里听到了Moira拨号的声音。接下来便是等待，等待，和等待。

他听见了电话被重新按下的声音，拨号的轮盘又被转了几下，紧随其后的仍是一片寂静。他的胃突然沉了下去。

“Moira。”他的声音里隐藏着怒火。

“没人接听，”女人说。“或许她…或许她出去了。我等等看，过几分钟再打过去试试。”Erik不用看也知道，Moira对他的反应肯定很是紧张。

他从牙缝里挤出句话：“或许现在该想想后备计划了。”

“Erik，我又不蠢，”她说。“我本来就订了两个计划。只是……这个是比较容易的，而至于另一个，你可能不会太喜欢。”

Erik没问她做详细阐述。他不太确定自己想知道那计划到底是什么。等到了非问不可的时候再问吧。

 

***

 

三个半小时后，非问不可的时刻来临了。

现在是晚上七点二十七分，他看见Leland出现在了大街上。男人从一辆豪华轿车上走了下来，但身边跟着的女人却不是Frost，而且除此之外没有别人了。在跟泊车小弟短短交代了几句后，Leland的身影消失在了俱乐部里。

“Moira！”Erik叫道。“Leland来了。他刚进去！”他一跃而起，从呢布包里翻出一把匕首绑在腰间。匕首总是十分有用的武器，它们比枪支要易于携带，而且对于他这种晃晃手腕就能高速挥舞它们的人来说，匕首同枪支一样致命。Moira在一次扑到电话前，飞快地俺这号码。又一阵漫长而令人焦躁的寂静后，她猛地摔上了电话。

“见鬼，”她喃喃道。

Erik已经穿上夹克了。

“现在你可以开始你的后备计划了，”他说。

Moira皱了下眉头，然后站起身来。

“好吧，不过你可能不会喜欢这个，”她说道。Erik等着她解释，可这女人不发一言，而伸手把衬衫脱了下来。

Erik像挨了一鞭子似的，飞快地转过了身。

“你究竟在 _干什么_ ？”他伸手遮住了余光。他绝对没害羞，除此之外，好吧，他的脸可能是有点红。他能够感觉到自己的耳朵热了起来。

“这就是我的后备计划，”她道，“我说过你可能不会喜欢的。”Erik听见了拉链被拉开，然后是又一件衣服滑落咋地板上的声音。更令人焦虑的是，现在这些声音听起来可不像是衣服能发出的了。“上回我就是这么进去的。我假扮成了一个脱衣舞娘。”

Erik依旧背对着她，他总有种感觉，觉得这女人不打算往身上穿东西了。

“好吧，就算这能让你混进去，那我要怎——”

“你是我的约会对象啊，”Moira答道。Erik觉得自己能听到她的假笑。“如果我们能分散保安的注意力，争取到足够时间进到里面就行了。进去后，没人会注意我们的。我们就可以利用隐藏入口进到俱乐部后面了。”

“分散注意力？”Erik的双眼紧紧地黏在衣柜旁边的墙上，那上面挂着一幅丑的要命的画。

“要是我整个人都趴在你身上，他们或许就不会多问。你有记得带西装吗？”

“嗯。”

“你一会打算穿上不？”

Erik转过身来的时候感觉荒唐极了，他的耳朵依然在发烧。他曾经去过脱衣舞俱乐部，也见识过比Moira穿得还少的女人，甚至还睡过她们。这本该没什么好稀奇的，但与此同时，这可是 _Moira_ 。这女人算是他的同事，而且…好吧，这就是感觉不太对劲。

Moira显然已经预料到这种事会发生，因为女人早就穿着配套的内衣，上面缝有花边，且不引人注意。她双手掐腰，眉毛高高地扬起。

“不是吧你？”她问。

“我一时半会儿还接受不了，”Erik说道。他的双臂交叉在胸前，试图避免看到她的胸部。

“那你到底还想混进地狱火不了？”

“我去换衣服，”他咕哝道。他翻出了西装，溜进浴室，然后拍了些水在脸上。这是场任务，每当独自一人时他便会这样提醒自己。最重要的事是找到Charles。他过去跟不少衣着暴露的女性接触过。这没什么不同的。

然而，他的大脑还是难以接受这一切。那些女人不过只是些达成目的的工具罢了——他从她们身上获取信息、追踪猎物、释放性压力等等。可Moira她是……是个人。他心知肚明。这个女人大概，可能，也许是个盟友。

“冷静点，”他对自己嘟囔道，一面重新把匕首绑回腰间，然后走出浴室。Moira正在外面等着他。女人穿了件外套，不是她一直穿的那种双排扣大衣，而是一条更为挑逗性的黑色大衣，下摆一直垂到她的大腿上。她会冻僵的，他心不在焉地想，但不管怎么说，大街上的那些女孩穿得可不比她多，而且他们也只会在外面待一小会儿。再说了，这里要比纽约暖和一些，甚至比科罗拉多的温度还要高。她不会有事的。

尽管如此，他还是开口问道：“你就穿这点儿吗？”

Moira翻了翻眼睛，“Erik，我们正在浪费时间。”

说真的，这就是她所要说的全部了。Erik把酒店钥匙揣进口袋（搞得好像他还需要钥匙进门似的），然后为她开了门。现在要抓紧时间了。Leland近在咫尺，这才是现下最要紧的事情。

 

***

 

Erik一路上都在努力进入角色，然而却被嘘了一声作为警告。“跟着我！”Moira一边说着，一边将胳膊滑进了他的外套下，让自己紧紧地贴在他身上。女人咯咯笑着，一面同他走进了俱乐部，差点被他那双大长腿绊倒。

“我们现在只需要晃过前面房间里那个男的就行了，”她趴在他耳边低语道，然后又大声地咯咯笑了几声。“门童不会多看，但休息大厅那里有个保镖。”

“交给我，”Erik说道，然后从容地一笑，把脸埋进她的头发里。

正如Moira所料，他们俩一路闲逛进去，她的手放在Erik后裤兜里，而那个门童看都没看就放他们进去了。俱乐部里有一间拉着帘子的房间，一个男人正守在门口。他们停在大厅转角，偷偷瞄了瞄那个房间。不远处，有一根金属支柱立在那里，上面还缠了条天鹅绒的绳子，Erik轻而易举便将它拉倒再低，操纵着它一路滚下前厅。那保安看见柱子滚远，低声骂了一句，然后便跟着它跑去了。不过，他在动身前先望了望他们的方向。Erik和Moira立刻缩到了墙角后，那保安似乎便觉得此处没人。他们听到男人的脚步声随者支柱渐渐远离，Moira抓住了Erik的胳膊，急忙拉着他来到帘子前。

“干得不错，”她说道，接着又挂上一副挑逗的笑脸拉着他进入房间。

俱乐部里人声鼎沸，满眼都是西装革履的男人和衣服少得不能再少的女人。音乐声大到Erik觉得它们在他的骨头里砰砰作响。Moira又一次黏在了他身上，一边笑着一边带着他走下楼梯。不少男人都向她投来探究的目光，Erik伸出手，占有性地放在她后腰上，信任地由她带路。

Moira的胳膊环住他的脖子，Erik也将手搭在她衣服上沿的花边上。她向前点头示意，笑容别有深意，Erik以前都没意识到她这个联邦特工有多厉害，直到女人缓缓地将他拉入一个私密的小包间里，然后伸手拉上了身后的帘子。

一进到报监理，她就像是被什么人用鞭子抽了一下似的，立刻从他身上退开，回到了特工MacTaggert模式。女人走到包间里面，若有所思地盯着桌面。

“坐下吧，”她道，“另外，刚才干得不错。”

“我很擅长借机脱身。”

“是啊，好吧，原谅我一直以为你会慌手慌脚的，毕竟之前在酒店里你看着我时好像很惶恐。”

Erik坐了下来，嘴唇紧紧抿成一道缝。

“如果我们把烟灰缸按下去转一圈，那么这个小包间就会转到俱乐部后边的办公室去，”Moira说。“但愿Leland正跟女伴待在休息厅里。我们只是去翻翻文件，看看能否找到Frost的信息。如果找不到，我们 _再_ 去找Leland。试着别把这地方搅翻天，行吗？你的能力是我们最后一张王牌，我可不想再搞出俄罗斯的事儿了。”

“行，”Erik咕哝道。

“当然，如果Charles确实在这儿——虽然我觉得都到这个份上了，他不太可能在这里——那么我刚刚的那些话就不作数了。”

“必须的，”Erik嘲讽了一句，引得Moira瞪了他一眼。

“你准备好了吗？”她问道。他在沙发上挪了挪，坐到她身边，伸手拉过她的肩膀，两个人的额头碰到一起。

“假如他在办公室的话，那最好出其不意，”他小声道。Moira轻轻地点了下头，然后深吸一口气，按下按钮一转。紧接着，座位猛地动了起来。Erik全神戒备，一抬手将金属召唤出来，万一他们碰上了Leland，他就可以随时准备好将匕首发射出去。但他感到Moira松了口气，挪开了身子。

他们转进了一间全是木质家具的书房，看起来有点像Charles大宅的那种风格。墙上陈列着成排的书架，一张巨大的书桌和几个档案柜摆在房间里，一扇双开门敞着道缝，正好能泄出一丝隔壁房间的笑声。

Moira竖起一根手指放于嘴前，仿佛他还得要人提醒保持安静似的。

他们走到了书桌前。Moira翻了翻桌面上的纸张，而Erik则蹲在锁起的抽屉前，一挥手打开了所有的锁。最上面的抽屉里放着一条蕾丝吊袜带，一副扑克，还有一把螺丝起子。他关上了抽屉，又拉开第二个。那里面放了几叠纸。他迅速地浏览了一下有没有Frost的大名。可那上面每每闪过的却是Shaw的名字。他不断提醒自己，Shaw已经死了，没必要再对那几个字耿耿于怀；而Frost却鲜少出现。终于，他找到了一份文件，看起来像是某个会议记录，只是——

“你能看懂速记麽？”他问Moira道。他会五种语言，但这份文件里全是缩写。不出所料。

“能，”Moira道。他把文件递过去，她便坐在桌子上，翻看了起来。“这是关于地狱火俱乐部的一次会议。Shaw，Frost，Leland，还有几个看起来像是核心圈子里的人物。类似行业巨头之类的。”女人咬了咬嘴唇，继续看了下去。Erik正要回头继续翻抽屉，突然，隔壁房间里的笑声变大了，越来越近。

他僵住了。Moira也是。

“该死，”她低声道。“呃——快躲起来！”

话音未落，她便伸出手，一下子把他推到桌子底下。她刚站起身来，门便开了，Leland走了进来。男人手里拿着醒酒器，领结松松垮垮地系在脖子上，面色潮红。Erik又往桌子下面躲了躲。

“Leland先生！”Moira换上了先前在俱乐部里的那种空洞而轻柔的嗓音。“门口那个人说你可能会很孤单。”她稍稍撅起了嘴，下唇微微嘟起，不可否认，的确很有吸引力。Leland看上去十分愉悦，Erik轻轻松了口气。

然而紧接着，Leland的目光扫向桌子。抽屉大开，文件散落在桌面。

男人盯着Moira，眯起了眼睛。

“那么，一个像你这么漂亮的姑娘为什么要翻看我的私人文件呢？”他一声冷笑。Moira绷紧了神经，正准备动手，可突然间——

Erik并不确定发生了什么。Leland只是挥了下手，Moira就忽地重重栽倒在地板上。毫无疑问，这家伙是个变种人。但Erik并不清楚他的能力是什么。他该怎么对付他呢？

Moira挣扎着爬起，但Leland又令她倒在了地上。她的脑袋砰地一声砸在地板上，但女人只是眨了眨眼睛。

“甜心，这可不是个反问句，”Leland说道。“谁派你来的？”

“Erik，现在就是我说的该亮最后王牌的时候了！”她大叫了一声，Leland一晃神，她立刻滚到一边，与此同时，Erik从墙上扯下一盏壁灯，砸向了Leland。

壁灯重重地摔在了地上，虽然隔着地毯，还是发出了一声巨响。Erik正从桌底下探出一半身体，突然整个桌子以一种不可能的力量压在他的腿上。他呻吟了一声，木头不断地往他腿上戳，直到Moira朝Leland扑了过去。尽管男人的个头比她大许多，但她还是分散了他的注意力，使Erik得以抽出腿，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。Leland一把将Moira扔了出去，Erik立刻将台灯朝他甩去，可那台灯却把地板撞出了个凹坑。Erik调动起任何能为他所操控的东西，让它们狂风暴雨般地砸向Leland。Moira被扔到了墙上，脑袋又被撞了一下，Leland趁势一手掀翻了书架，Moira翻身躲避了攻击。男人的另一只手也挥起来，让Erik掷向他的东西掉在了地板上。

“你知道他是个变种人吗？”Moira大喊道。他们俩躲在房间正中的沙发后面，Erik又朝Leland发射了一波钉子、电线和笔，而后者则掀起了他们前面的沙发，一下子砸到了地上，

“当然！”Erik讽刺道，“我刚刚还在想，最好别告诉你这件事呢！”

“我希望你们中的一个能够回答我的问题，”Leland继续道。他们头上的天花板突然坠落，Erik在紧急关头一把拉开了Moira。“你们为什么会在这里？”

墙壁里藏着一个保险柜。Erik能够感觉到它。

“到左边去，”他悄声对Moira耳语道，然后猛地推了她一把。女人跌在地毯上，Leland转身朝向她，就在这时，Erik以墙角的台灯吸引他的注意力，另一只手则掰下了墙上的保险箱。

Leland没察觉到。保险箱重重地砸上了他的后脑勺，他咣地一声倒在地上。

Mira跟Erik在原地站了一会，花了很久才喘匀气。很明显，Leland这下子彻底爬不起来了，他们俩互相看着对方。

“干得漂亮，”Moira开口道。

“多谢，”Erik说。“你还好吗？”说着，他指了指自己脑袋，Moira点点头，但这动作却让她疼的缩了一下。

“我没事，”她对他保证道，但双眼却有一丝呆滞。“大概只是脑震荡罢了。我以前还经历过更糟的。”

“ _只是_ 脑震荡罢了，”Erik的语气充满了怀疑，但他相信她知道自己的底限。

“我继续看文件去了，”Moira喘了口气，朝残缺的桌面上散落的文件比划了一下。“你去绑住他？”

Erik打量着Leland。他仍不能确定这人的能力，不过假如他把Leland的手和胳膊都绑起来，让它们朝着那家伙自己，那他或许能够从他口中逼问出信息，而不必再次领教这人的能力——无论那是什么能力。或许，他成功的几率会很大。因为那些书架、沙发的掉落，以及Moira的摔倒都和这有关。

“好，”Erik答道。他确定自己的力度没有杀死Leland，不过这家伙很可能还得晕上一阵。“等他醒过来，我们就审问他。”

“这正是我刚刚在想的，”Moira道。“在那之前，让我再看看还能再找出点什么信息。”

“那我也继续了。”Erik开始探察房间里的金属，试图在不把屋子翻个底朝天的情况下，好好地将其彻底研究透彻。

 

***

 

Erik绑住了隔壁房间里的姑娘，又将Leland拖了过来。就算Leland这个腰围，Erik想要操控他浮起来也不是什么难事。他把刚刚用于击倒Leland的保险箱融成数条金属带子，牢牢地拴住了男人的双手、胳膊和腿。Moira把桌子上的文件收了收，然后来到隔壁房间加入了他们。她坐在沙发上，一边读着文件，一边摩挲着太阳穴。这女人绝对是有点脑震荡，但她看上去很是全神贯注，所以Erik并没有太担心。

“所以，地狱火俱乐部的领头人似乎都是由核心圈子的成员组成的，”她闭上眼睛，捏了捏鼻梁骨。“Shaw曾经是其中之一，而现在Leland接替了他的位置。这很普遍——他们都具有影响力，也曾用尽一切手段为组织拉取资源。他们的目的是‘全新的世界秩序’，Shaw是领导者。”

Erik道：“我们在古巴阻止了那个计划。”

“我认为，”Moira说：“嗯，我假设他们都是变种人，既然现在Shaw已经死了，他们似乎变得更加在意权力、财富和政治，而非统治世界。Frost的名字出现了几次——似乎她家里很有钱——不过文件里的内容也没什么特别有用的。”

Erik点点头。反正他也没抱太大希望。

“不过，万一Leland没用，”她说，“或许我们可以利用Frost来自于富庶家庭这点。”

就在此时，Leland呻吟了一声。男人的眼睑动了动。

“起来，Leland，”Erik转向了趴在地上的人。

Leland又呻吟了一声，Erik提了下他的肚子。

“把、眼、睛、睁、开。”

Leland呆呆地抬头看向他们。

“我们对地狱火俱乐部或你那些小偷小摸什么的一点不感兴趣，”Erik道。“我们是来找Emma Frost的。”

“Emma已经有好几个月都没来了，”Leland脱口而出。Erik朝他笑了下——很多人都表示过，这笑容令人十分不安。

“你一定知道上哪儿能找到她。”他挥了挥手，金属带将男人勒得更紧，Leland又叫唤了一声。“我建议你还是把自己知道的都说出来，否则我会把你勒到从嘴里吐出内脏来。”

他渐渐收紧金属，一条血管在Leland的前额凸了出来。男人咆哮起来。

“你会杀了我的！”他大叫道。

“是啊，他会的，”Moira应声。

“我告诉你了，她几周前就不在了！”Leland坚持道。男人的脸色越变越红，连气都喘不匀了。“不过…不过…她父亲…Frost国际公司！拉斯维加斯有一间办公室！”

Erik又收紧了金属带。他这样做，只是因为他能。

“求你了！”Leland喘息道，“求你了！这是——我知道的全部了。她…她跟Shaw一起消失了！这就是我知道的——”

Leland再一次昏了过去。

Erik叹了口气，放松了束缚好让Leland能够呼吸，不过他并没有完全解开他，Leland的身体在禁锢下拧了起来。

“Frost国际公司在拉斯维加斯，”他转向Moira，后者的脸色依旧苍白，还有点站不稳。“应该很容易找，我猜？”

“没错，”Moira道。“我知道那地方。我能打几个电话。这公司跟国防部有联系，因为他们有一堆我们能用得上的东西。”

“有意思，”Erik道。“或许Shaw留着Frost为的不光是她的美貌和能力。”

“又或者是Frost跟着Shaw，为了扩大自己父亲的事业。”

“不管怎么说，”Erik道。“现在我们有了个新方向。不过显然Frost不在那里。但假如Frost家族跟你说的一样有钱……”

“那我们就能找到其他的财产住所，Frost很可能就藏在那儿，”Moira接道。“这是我们得到的最好线索。”

“那我们还等什么呢？”Erik比划了一下，让Moira开路。Leland和他的女伴被留在了房间里。

 

***

 

他们回到了宾馆，迅速地收拾好了行李。Moira把假ID留在了前台，既没有费心去回收，同时也没结账。没多久，拉斯维加斯闪烁的灯火就被他们甩在了身后。Erik踩足油门在高速公路上行驶，而Moira则坐在副驾驶上，不时地挪动着酸痛的四肢，试图保持清醒。

她努力地睁开眼，却发现他们只开了不到四十五分钟，于是她便睡过去了。Erik没法责怪她——自从上路起他们就没怎么好好睡过觉，而刚刚打斗时激起的肾上腺素在加上脑震荡更是雪上加霜。

“别闭眼，”Erik硬声说道。女人坐直了身子，眼睛大大地瞪着。

“我醒着呢，”她眨了眨眼。

“你得保持清醒。”

“Lehnsherr，我又不是第一次脑震荡。你要知道，我在CIA干的可不仅仅是文职。”

“我懂。”他知道有许多女性能在打斗中保持清明。他之所以不信任Moira，是因为这女人效忠于政府，而且善于织造谎言。“但我清楚，想要清醒地在车里坐上好几个小时可不是件容易的事。”

“是啊，”Moira说道。她的脑袋又开始一点一点地歪向一边了。

“那就跟我说说话——说点什么，”他道。他觉得眼下她没可能专心看书，亦不敢让她来驾驶。这样一来，摆在他面前的选择十分有限。

“说什么？”Moira问。

“说说…你的事，”Erik的声音听起来并不是很确定。“你的——生活。”坦白来讲，他一点也不在乎她是怎么过日子的。尽管如此，他还是试着找出话题，努力想象Charles在场的话会问些什么。“你的——梦想。”他语带嘲讽。这完全是Charles会问的。

Moira哼了一声。

“你才不在乎我有什么梦想呢，”她歪过头看他。

“对，”他承认了。“但如果这能让你说话而不是睡觉的话，我会听听看的。”

“好吧，”她说道，然后笑了一下。

Erik有些期待地等待着。

“那么？”最后，他开口问道，同时用余光瞥了她一眼，确保她没再睡过去。

“我不知道，”Moira说道。“我…我的梦想不——我不清楚我的梦想是什么。再也不知道了。”

这真是屁用没有。他又不是让她对自己的无望生活来一场哲学探讨，他只是想让这女人保持清醒别昏过去。

“那么，你当初为什么会加入那种隐秘的政府部门呢？”挫败感开始在心中集聚，他开口问她道。反正他对此也算好奇。或许反复探讨书中词句会让她的精神振奋一点，即便那么做会让他先精神崩溃。

“我本不想加入的，真的，”她对他说道。她挪了挪位置，肩膀抵在车门上，微微转过身子好能看到他。“当时我不——我并没打算——我从小时候起——”

她皱起了眉头。鉴于她受的伤有可能比他看见的严重，Erik不知道她现在的情况是否比他所想的要糟糕。

“你确定——”

Moira摆了摆手。

“不，不，我只是…这件事很难解释清楚，”她说。“这是个很长的故事，我真心觉得你不会想听的。”

“我想听又怎么了？”Erik道。“长故事挺好的。正好一边听着一边往洛杉矶走。”

Moira叹了口气。这是声长长的、充满了悲伤的叹息。

“这并不是什么让人高兴的故事，”她说道。Erik耸了耸肩。他这辈子就没听过什么让人高兴的故事。“好吧。嗯…当我还在念高中那会儿，我就已经为人生做好了规划。我将会跟男朋友结婚，组建家庭，然后他外出工作，我在家带孩子——典型的美国梦，对么？我不确定这是不是我想要的，不过这没关系——我知道这是我应该想要的就够了，而且我爱我的男朋友Joe。而且我有想过，假如我还想做点别的，我随时都可以去念个大学什么的。”

 **美国梦** 。Erik控制不住地翻了个白眼。说得好像Moira这么个富有心机和头脑的女人最好能待在厨房里似的。真是可笑。

不过他还是示意她接着说下去。

“就这样，”她继续道，“我从高中毕业，然后嫁给了Joe。六个月之后，我成了寡妇。”

Erik张开了嘴——可他不知道自己究竟要说什么——紧接着，他紧紧地抿起嘴唇，打算在自己决定好要说什么之前保持沉默。他完全没有想到Moira的谈话会是这个展开。他知道自己应该表达歉意，但除非他真心感到抱歉和遗憾外，他是不会说对不起的。而他也的确没有那种感觉。他并不认识Moira的丈夫，就连Moira他也称不上真心了解。

他斟酌了一下。“我不知道你……”这听上去也还算无伤大雅。

“是我没说出来过，”她耸耸肩。“我…试着不提起这件事。一旦人们知道之后，就会用不同的眼光看我。我爱Joe，每一天我在思念他，但我不是什么脆弱又易碎的人。许多年过去了，我已经向前走了。”

Erik点点头。“那么你加入CIA是为了…为他复仇？”

Moira大笑了起来。“不，”她说。“他是死于一场交通事故。路面上有层薄冰。Erik，并不是所有人都为了复仇而活着。”

“你这说法一点也不可信，”Erik坚持道，“你刚刚说自己一毕业就结了婚，并且除此之外对人生别无他想，而现在你却成了CIA的特工。不觉得这种生活方式变动得有些大麽？”

“确实很大，”Moira承认道。“但我真的不是因为仇恨。后来，我觉得重返校园，想进大学学英语。或许以后当个老师。可是，就算加上Joe的体恤金，我还是付不起学费。所以我找了份工作想攒点钱，就这样，我去了CIA做文书和打字员。”

“打字员？”Erik打量了她一下。“真的？”

“我跟上帝发誓，”Moira举起了右手。“我住在麦克莱恩市，上下班很方便，所以我才申请了这份工作。被CIA雇佣后，我一直安分守己地工作。不过，我渐渐发现报告里有时会几处奇怪的矛盾。虽然我不想表现的像什么神经质的女人一样，但我还是开始翻查那些文件，想要确定不是自己在妄下结论。后来，我发现所有的矛盾点都来自于同一个探员，但那些有问题的报告分别归属于不同部门，要不是我碰巧看到了他们的话，所以很难发现那家伙干的好事。我把这一发现报告给了高层，他们找我谈了次话，”她露出了个坏笑，“我凭着自己的文书技巧挖出了个间谍。”

Erik大概有点服了 。

“于是他们就雇你当探员了？”他问道。

“比起训练来说，他们花了更长的时间来说服我，”她道。“我觉得他们其实是想用那些课程和体能训练来吓退我，可这只是让我的信念更加坚决，我愈发认定这就是我该做的事，因为我享受其中，我擅长这个，这是某种……发泄，我猜。那时我仍然深陷在悲痛之中，我仍旧以泪洗面，而自己却没意识到。为了不记起Joe，我拼命工作，绝不露出半分悲伤的神色，这样别人不会小瞧我，我也能把他们碾压过去。我把自己全部的感情和力量都注入到某件事中，这对我而言是种解脱。最后，我终于能够驾驭那些情感和精力，并从中走出来了。”

Erik曾花了那么多工夫说服Charles，希望对方相信他在做正确的事情，认可他的方法更好——他那样倾尽全力地劝说Charles，却从来没想过，在这世上居然还有别人能够理解自己。他想，之所以Moira没去质疑他的方法，正是因为那女人自己也走了同样的路，她也用他的方法来达成目的，也将其视为一种武器来对付Shaw，以便完成使命。或许他先前都错了。或许Moira对他的理解比他想象中的更甚。

“你证明了他们是错的，”Erik说。“你向他们证明了你出现在那儿是为了迎接挑战，你的悲痛可以被用在更有价值的事情上。”

“确实如此，”Moira点点头。“我想Joe会为我骄傲的。但事情已经过去很多年了，而且…好吧，我还是没法彻底摆脱痛苦。因为这痛苦之处是每天都会想起我们本应有更多的时间，我们曾经浪费了和对方在一起的时间。”

这女人早些时候的话突然飘回了他的脑海，那时她坚称他和Charles是对傻瓜。她坚信他们俩之前定有情愫。说真的，他们俩之间真没什么。

他就这样告诉了自己一遍又一遍，却没注意自己微微加快了车速。

“没必要把精力浪费在自己无法改变的事情上，”他直直盯着路面，对她说道。

“我懂，理智明白，”她回答道。“可我就是没法阻止那些感情。”女人耸耸肩。现在她看起来清醒一点了，虽然还不像平时那样强势。Erik觉得是时候结束谈话了。

然而，Moira却突然开口了。“我能问你个问题吗？”Erik有种预感，这番对话还结束不了这么早。

“你已经问了。”

Moira瞪着他。

“好吧，你问吧，”Erik道。“我又阻止不了你。”

“那天在海滩上，”她一开口，Erik的肩膀立刻绷紧了。“你本可以摧毁那些船只，而且你也马上就要动手了。那时候我都准备好开枪阻止你来着——虽然我知道这或许没用。我猜，最后是Charles阻止了你。可是后来我问过他，他却说他没有。”

Erik声音紧绷：“你这话里没有疑问句。”

“你当时为什么没动手？”

Erik清楚自己并不欠她什么。他可以也应该直接无视她的问题，专心开车，而她也就不会再问。没错，她确实对他透露了许多自己的事情，远远超过了他的预期，但这也是她自己选的，整个谈话不过是为了让她在途中保持清醒罢了。

他不欠她什么。可他却发现自己有些动摇。

“我那时有两个选择，”他开口说道。“我可以成为一件武器——这正符合了Shaw的目的，或者，我也可以成为Charles眼中的那个我。我并不知道该怎么选。我问过Charles，可他——”男人用力地呼出口气，牙齿紧紧咬在一起。“Charles是不会告诉我的。这就是他跟Shaw的区别所在。Charles会让我自己做出抉择，即便结果并非他心中所想的最佳选项。”

“但不管怎么说，最后你的选择跟Charles所期待的是一致的，”Moira说道。

“可我并不是Charles所认为的那种人，”他告诉她，“但我也非Shaw所创造的机器。”

“对于我们所有人来说不都是这样吗？”Moira问他。“我们永远都不会是其他人眼中的样子。我们会自己动手创造自己的命运。”

“或许吧，”他回道。

寂静降临在车内，只有里程表上的数字在不停地增长。

 

***

 

四小时后，他们风一般奔驰过洛杉矶，Moira警惕地望着黑暗的街道。Frost国际公司并不是一栋容易被忽视的大楼——整栋建筑上立着一个大大的“ **F** ”。透过办公室昏暗的玻璃窗，室内质地柔软的白色沙发和家具一览无余。

“你确定自己没问题吗？”Erik问道。这又是一个Charles会问的问题。他真的是跟在那男人身边太久了。他很清楚，假如Moira有问题的话，肯定一开始就不会点头答应。然而这句问话还是不请自来，仿佛Charles仍旧潜伏在他的脑子里一样。

“我没事，”Moira答道。这回，他打算相信她。这女人咬紧的牙关透出一股坚决，望向大楼的眼神里满带审视。她举起了一副望远镜。“我们从屋顶进去，那里监控镜头很少。看样子，Frost的办公室大概在大楼的另一端，不过应该能够轻松潜入进去。从进去再到出来应该控制在三十分钟左右。”

“你觉得我们该怎么到屋顶上去？”Erik问道。

“旁边那栋大楼应该有条外接的消防通道，”她比划了一下。“两栋楼之间大约有八英尺宽的距离，上下落差则是两英尺左右。后备箱里有我放进去的绳子，用它应该很容易顺到Frost大楼上。只是回来的时候有点困难，不过你看起来还挺喜欢偶尔来点锻炼什么的。”

Erik点了点头，不过却伸出了双手。他感觉到磁场环绕在自己四周。在金属制的潜水艇里时，这么做十分容易，可是他之前站在Charles家那片广阔的绿地上尝试时却没能成功。不过眼下他正站在两栋摩天大楼之间……

“我可能有个更好的主意，”他喃喃道。

 

***

 

虽然本人曾可以毫不迟疑地穿着内衣往男人身上靠，但奇怪的是，Moira却对被Erik带着飞到楼顶上这事儿十分犹豫。

“你确定这安全吗？”

她已经问了至少五遍了。早在几分钟前，Erik就放弃计数了。

“相当确定，”他骗她道，“我之前成功过。”当然了，当时的情况完全不同于现在。不过她可不知道。

“让我明确一下，你所说的‘之前’不是指把Shaw的尸体浮在地面十英尺高、然后送出潜水艇那事儿吧？”她问道。

他对她保证：“我们不会有事的。”

“你没回答我的问题，”她说。Erik就知道她不会轻易接受他的托词。“这楼显然要比十英尺高多了，”她提醒他道。“而且，我可是个活人，所以万一你把我掉下去了——”

“我不会让你掉下去的，”他说。“再说了，就算我失手了，我也总可以控制你的背带和枪，让你平安着陆。”

“那也得是你能稳住自己的前提下啊，否则在接住我之前你就摔死了。”

“这怎么可能发生呢，”Erik又一次撒谎道。“我们会慢慢上去的。万一我感觉自己控制不住了，我们就回到地面上来。不过我能成功的。”不管怎么说，他还是比较确定这点的。

Moira盯着他看了一会，最后，女人的眼神缓和了下来，肩膀也不再那么紧绷。

“那么，你 _一感觉到_ 不行了——”她刚开口，就立刻被他打断。

“好，好，”他道。“抓紧我。我得张开双手让我们保持平稳。”

Moira的眉头皱了一会，但终究还是把胸前的绳子解了下来——之前她坚持要带着它（“以防万一嘛！”），然后尴尬地抱住他的脖子。等Erik确定她抓牢了之后，他便闭上眼睛集中精力，感受着大楼内金属的轻敲，手指埋进了环绕在他们周围的磁场里，缓缓地用它们把自己向上推去。

他上升得十分缓慢，始终闭着双眼，凝神感受着金属和自己施加于其上的力量。谢天谢地，Moira十分安静。在他们向上推进的过程中，他不知道过了多长时间，只能靠着楼层框架、大楼的螺栓、钢铁横梁以及窗户的边角来判断。

等这段考验结束时，Erik需要睁开眼睛，因为沙沙滑过他脸庞的空气仿佛某种催眠术。他一直都想知道，飞在空中是种什么样的感觉。

“Erik—— _Erik！_ 飞过头了！”

他刷地睁开眼睛，看见他们正停在离屋顶十英尺高的地方。不过因为他有点着急，两个人一眨眼便落了下去，但仍然悬在距离街道几百英尺高的地方。他们往屋顶降落，Moira发出了一记惊恐的声音，像是声梗在喉咙里的尖叫。两个人的着陆比他所想的有些用力过大，但好歹都站住了脚。Moira长长地吁了口气，放开他的时候，她整个人都在抖。

“这真是太奇妙了，”她说道，“不过可怕得要死。”她的声音仍在打颤，女人甩了甩四肢，又活动了一下肩膀。

“我告诉过你了，我能做到，”Erik深吸了口气，然后缓缓吐出。“小菜一碟。”

“让我喘口气，然后我们再继续行动。”Moira说着，向后仰了仰头，慢慢地吸着气。Erik点点头。说实话，他现在仍然陷在紧张中，还混着了一丝得意，他也需要一点时间来平复自己的心情。

等两个人都平静下来后，便轻手轻脚地朝屋顶的入口走去。

“你能直接打开锁对吧？而不用破坏他们，”她问，“如果你不能的话，我去撬也行。”

“用不着，”Erik道。“但麻烦的是那些监控摄像。我能把他们弄短路，但我不知道做的时候会不会被看到。”

“我能搞定那个。”Moira从口袋里掏出一个闪着红灯的黑匣子。“某次任务后，我貌似忘了把它还给CIA。”

“这玩意能干嘛？”Erik从她手中接过黑匣子，翻过来看，上面有几个按钮。

“它能干扰那些监控摄像头，使拍摄画面固定，不过只有五秒，”她道。“虽然时间很短，但只要我们定好路线，快点走，应该能在监控恢复前穿过大楼，进入Frost的办公室。我们只要祈祷办公室里没有监控就行了。万一有的话，可能就得靠你了。”

“不错嘛，”Erik把设备还给她。“我从没见过这种玩意。”

“没见过就对了，”她道。“这可是顶尖科技。希望这玩意新到Frost还没听说过它，或者不会怀疑过这方面。”

“咱们就祈祷你是对的吧，”他问，“准备好了吗？”

女人点点头。“把门稍微拉开一点，看看第一个监控镜头是不是关掉了。这玩意只有大约十英尺的辐射半径。”

Erik照做了。这是个十分精细的过程，同是把门打开，但将锁正确地撬开与将其彻底破坏是完全相反的两种工作，不过Erik喜欢这工作，不繁琐又要求精确操作，而且开锁这是他掌握的第一个技能。齿轮掉在地上，他轻轻推开一条缝，望向楼梯平台上闪着红灯的监控摄像头。

“大概有十二步远，”他说，“摄像头在缓步台上。”

“准备好行动了吗？”Moira问道。Erik点点头。她举起黑匣子，“一、二、三。”

摄像头上的红灯不亮了，Erik猛地推开大门。Moira走在后面关上了门，把它甩在了黑暗里。Erik在第一个缓步台上停了一会，观察好第二个摄像机的状况，然后朝Moira点了点头，后者再次按下按钮。等第一个摄像头恢复工作后，他们已经搞定第三个了。

两个人一声不吭，配合默契，飞快地下了楼梯，穿过办公区，来到了一个隔在巨大的毛玻璃后面的办公室，整层大楼的后半全被这办公室所霸占。Erik专心撬着锁，时不时地往角落处瞥上一眼。

“没有监控，”他说道。一听这话，Moira就放心地推着他走进屋子，关上了门。

正如Erik所计算的那样，当最后一台监控恢复时，他们已经安全地进入了Winston Frost的办公室。计划中的一步已经达成。

“这里有保险箱没？”Moira朝Frost的办公桌走去。

Erik闭上眼睛。

“有，”他指着墙壁睁开了双眼，将上面挂着的Frost家族画像掀了起来。想找到下面的保险柜并不是什么难事。身后传来了Moira翻抽屉找文件的声音。“要是需要开锁就叫我，”他一边说着，一边伸手摸上了保险柜。他真的很想就这么一把将它从墙上拽出来——一如他在地狱火俱乐部里做的那样，但他还是仔细地转动着密码锁，直到听到了螺栓收起来的声音。

保险柜里躺着一只十分昂贵的手表，几份政府文件，还有一本账簿；Erik猜那肯定是用来记载非法交易的，不过他还是检查了账簿里有没有提到Emma Frost的名字，还纠结了半天，到底要不要把手表私藏起来。万一被Charles发现了，肯定又要挨他说教。出于恶意，他差点就要把手表揣进口袋了，但最终还是放了回去，锁上了保险柜。

“我可能发现了些东西。”Moira的声音从桌边传来。Erik回头看了她一眼，然后飞快地将挂画恢复原位，走了过去。女人正弯腰查看着一份文件，信头上印着Frost马萨诸塞州学院。

“亲爱的董事会成员们，”她读到。“正如你们所知，我在此是为了——”

“行了行了，”Erik打断了她。“快说重点。”

Moira瞪了他一眼。“我特此宣布，”她语带尖刻地读到，“我的女儿Emma Frost将成为马萨诸塞院校的新任女校长，于春季学期上任。我希望你们能够给予她——”

Erik一把将信从Moira手里抢了过来。其上印着一行地址。

“我们就这么傻逼地白白开车穿过了整个国家，”Erik说道。

“这么说也不对，”Moira道。“我们在追踪线索。不然的话，我们现在还待在纽约，不知道该怎么找Charles呢。现在我们在加利福尼亚，而且已经知道他在哪儿了。但愿。”

虽然已经将地址牢牢印在了脑海中，Erik还是小心地将信纸折起来放进口袋里。

“我们不能一路开回去，”他说。“从出发开始已经过去三天了，要是我们再浪费三天开回去——”

“我们可以飞回去，只要你不介意出现在雷达上，”Moira道。“而且，如果我们把车子留在机场车库的话，Charles以后随时都可以回来开走它。”

“或者把它扔在这儿，再买辆新的，”Erik喃喃道。“我们飞去马萨诸塞——”

“我们应该飞回纽约，”Moira纠正他道。“Erik，我们不能就这么一头闯进学校里去。那里面可能还有孩子呢！我们不能冒着伤害平民的风险，也不可以在一堆上课的毛头小子面前暴露身份，他们的父母肯定很有影响力。”

“那我们悄悄进去不就得了，”Erik说。“我不明白为什么还要浪费时间回纽约。”

“我们要去的是所学校，”Moira提醒他道。“如果我们俩就这么现身，那就太显眼了。不过，假如我们能带着一个孩子出现，假装有兴趣让他入学……”

这不是个坏主意。

“好吧，”他说。“Jean也确实说过她想要帮忙。”

 

***

 

“你能放松点儿麽？”飞机一离开地平线后，Moira便立刻小声地嘀咕道：“你都快把空中小姐给吓着了。”

“我的本性里不存在放松这种选项，”Erik攥紧了拳头，复又松开。

“那就点杯喝的什么的，”她说道。“我本以为咱俩应该试图低调的。说真的，以你这个像要随时捅人的样子来看，想低调根本没戏。”

“我只是一坐飞机就紧张罢了，”Erik道。这并不完全是个谎言，他确实不怎么喜欢飞行。他可以容忍坐它，只因为这是最快速的旅行方式（ _目前可行的最快捷的_ ，他想——还记得Shaw手下的那个会传送的家伙么），可他总是觉得飞行的过程极其令人烦躁。他更喜欢能掌控自己的旅行，或是有几个信任的旅伴，实在不行，至少也得是他所敬重的人。

但不管怎么说，这个节骨眼上，他们并没有别的选择，于是Erik坐在了Moira身边，交了辆出租车去赶早上六点钟从洛杉矶开往拉瓜迪亚的航班。他们大致拟定了计划，然后急急忙忙地赶去机场，值机期间在登机口来来回回地踱步。他们想要潜入Frost的学校，而这计划的成功与否基本上要取决于二人能否假装相爱已久；不过Erik觉得，既然他都能假装被Moira迷倒，以致穿过人群重重的夜店去找后者，那么，想要假装他跟这女人结婚已久应该也不是什么难事——而且他只用假装一晚上就可以了。

时间至关重要。飞机将在当地时间14:02着陆，而开回Charles的房子则需要一个多小时，他们还得去通知其他人、接上Jean，然后还要以Mary和Erik McDonald的身份赶去Frost学校，他们预约了校长助理Timothy Garfield于18:30见面。“不好意思，Frost校长这段时间恰好不再，”那个助理这样告诉他们。“那你能帮我们安排明天见面吗？”Moira故作花腔问道，她在暗示他，假如他们很满意今天的会面，那二人将很乐意于周四再回来一趟，跟那位女校长见见面。

就差一点，马上便可以找回Charles了。Erik能感觉到。他们不能犯任何错误。

“我们基本搞定这个了。”见Erik在扶手上攥紧了拳头，Moira尴尬地拍了拍他的手。“我们就在学校周围转一转，如果Charles在学校里的话，Jean就会告诉我们的，对吧？”

“理论上来说没有错，”Erik道。“Jean她——”他不知道该怎么对Moira解释Jean与Charles之间的联系，而且就连他自己其实也搞不太清。“Jean知道怎么识别Charles的思想，”最后，他开口道。

“很好，”Moira说。“如果他在那里，我们就把他找出来带回去。如果他不在，我们就再花些时间在学校四周转转，尽可能地搜集一些信息。万一那里什么都没有的话，至少我们能确定Frost明天一早就会回来。我并不是说自己特想要埋伏在学校里什么的，可假使我们能出其不意——”

“对于一个读心者来说，你很难能出其不意，”Erik静静地提醒她道。

“但也不是完全不可能，”Moira回道。“我们之前不就成功过嘛。不管结果是好是坏，接下来的二十四小时里终于要见分晓了。”

对于“坏结果”这件事，Erik连想都不愿意去想。

“然后你就可以回到自己的正常生活中去了，”Erik说道。他不知道Charles会不会再次抹掉Moira的记忆。或许，他可以说服Charles不要这么做，他可以拿这次的旅程作为证据，告诉对方这女人值得信任，没必要再次清除她的记忆。

“这个嘛……”Moira没有看他。Erik的胸中瞬间便升起一团怒火。他知道那种表情意味着什么。这女人有事瞒着他。或许她全程都在说谎，或许就是她——

“上帝啊，Lehnsherr，冷静点！”她低声道。Erik猛地发觉其他的旅客都在无助地扯着突然变紧的安全带。

“你在骗我，”Erik道。“你隐瞒了某些事情。有什么你没告诉我？”

“什么也没有！”Moira坚决道。Erik放开了对其余安全带的控制，但Moira的那条还紧紧地勒着她。“除了——还记得我对你说过，CIA不再让我接手变种人的案子吗？其实准确来讲，他们不再让我接手 _任何_ 案子了。”

Erik花了好一阵才消化了她的意思。他放松了她的安全带。

“他们解雇了你，”他直接道。

“也不是，”她揉着自己的腰，还是没看他。“我仍是名在职探员，不过这几天他们派给我的都是文书工作，不肯再让我出外勤。我…我想，我还是主动消失的好。”

一瞬间，她的表情有些惊讶，似乎连女人自己也没料到竟会说出这些话来。

“这很简单，”她缓缓地继续说道，“你把我的公寓砸了，我又在拉斯维加斯用了假ID，自打离开弗吉尼亚后我就没用过真名了，而且已经销声匿迹了四天了。当我们找回Charles后，我可以直接就……远走高飞。去别处开始新的生活，当个老师或者秘书什么的。”

“你做不到的，”Erik说道。一开始，他想表达的只是CIA不会就这么轻易地让Moira离开——鉴于她知道那么多内情；但这话里面还隐藏着另一层含义。他了解她。在某种程度上，他们两个人很相似：他没法放手，没法安定下来然后找份正常的工作什么的，而她也一样。从这点上讲，遇见Charles或许就是能发生在他身上的最好的事情了。Charles曾给了他一个更高的目标，曾为他的力量打开了一个发泄口，愤怒曾是他的能量，是Charles教会他如何将其替换。时至今日，他仍旧不能理解Charles的理想或信念，但他同意：变种人的世界确实需要有人给予训练，需要被好好规整，需要接受包容。他明白，再也不该有人像他一样忍受那么多年的孤独。若是失去这个动力，他势必会变得成天无精打采，而他能想象到，离开了CIA的Moira肯定也是一样的。

Moira耸了耸肩，转头看向窗外。“我可以尝试一下，”她说道。“因为说实话，我现在在CIA干的活儿也没好到哪儿去。”

空乘小姐来到Erik身旁，端给他们咖啡喝早餐。等女人移向下一排时，Moira已经靠在椅背上闭上了眼睛。

“你该睡一会，”她说。“因为之后你若再想睡觉，恐怕得等上很长时间了。”

Erik闭上眼睛，试图在脑海里描绘，若是没有Charles、没有学校、也没有他的梦想的话，那他的生活将会是怎样的光景。睡意袭来，焦躁不安和黑暗吞噬了他，他在心里再次坚定了要尽快找回Charles的想法。

 

***

 

他们第一站停在了离机场大门不远的一排电话亭处。Moira兜里全是零钱，Erik往家里打了个电话，对面是Angel，电话里面一片混乱。

“让我跟Raven讲话，”Erik说，不过，另一端的吵闹声让他觉得自己得吼得大声点。

Angel大吼着Raven的名字，声音大到令Erik不得不将听筒拉离耳边。最后，Raven总算上线了，这姑娘基本也是用吼叫来对话的。

“Erik！”她叫道。“Erik！你找到Charles了吗？”

“快了，”他答道。“我们回到纽约了。我们还知道Frost的下落，只是快来不及去抓她了。我们一小时后就到家。”

“你们需要什么？”Raven问。

“我们需要Jean的帮助，”Erik说。“Frost在一所学校里面。我们打算潜进去，但需要一个孩子。你让Jean穿上她最漂亮的裙子，把她好好打扮打扮，让她看起来就像你跟Charles小时候那样。在我们到家之前让她准备好。我们本想停下来吃点东西的，但路上太堵了，我们得尽早出发。”

“好的，”Raven道。“我会搞定的。”

“你确定吗？”Erik问。背景里面的吵闹声并没有丝毫地减弱。“听起来你似乎已经够忙的了。”

“ _没事，_ ”Raven打断了他。“我会搞定一切的。等你回来时，Jean绝对会准备就绪的。我们都会。”

她连再见都没说就挂了电话。

“好吧，”Erik对Moira说，“等我们到那儿时，要么是Jean已经准备好了，要么会发现整个大宅已经沦为屠宰场。”

“挺好的啊，”Moira道，“我倒是很高兴得知在从核战争下拯救出世界之后，他们依然是一帮普普通通的青少年。”

“是我的话就不会用‘挺好’这个词，”Erik嘀咕道，一边率先离开电话亭走向机场大厅。

Erik每次踏入人群，都感觉像是在经历启示录一样。他更偏爱乘车旅行时的那份安静，喜欢那种建在巨大的花园和草地之中、空荡荡的房子。穿过机场拥挤的人群时，他不禁感觉自己就像被夹杂在了噪音和骚乱里。

“我们就快到了，”Moira安慰他道。Erik才不想要她的同情呢，但他知道，自己并不是生气于这女人对此的反应；他更气他自己居然将这份突如其来的软弱暴露得如此明显。但不管怎么说，他还是对她怒目而视，而这似乎刺激得她走得更快了。他们俩现在几乎是小跑着穿过了机场，虽然四周拥挤的旅客让两人很难看到出口在哪儿。他们早先便决定好不租车，因为租车要花很长时间，而且不得不回答各种问题——两人现在都没有那个耐心。Erik提议想从租赁公司“借”辆车来开。让他惊讶的是Moira居然同意了。或许他不应该这么惊讶的。他很快便了解到Moira的顾虑其实比他原先想象中的要少——或者，至少这女人担心的不是这个。不管怎么说，都没有Charles的事情要紧。他猜，比起他们横跨跨全国的旅行而言，这场拯救Charles的行动更像是抒发被解雇的怒火。

对于撬锁这种事，Erik越发熟练了。不过就算撬不开，只要他努努力，也有办法直接发动汽车。于是，两人逛到停车场外后，Erik一挥手开了门锁。他们坐进车里，Erik把从科罗拉多就一路跟着他的黄油刀从口袋里掏了出来，拿到点火钥匙孔旁边，闭上双眼，聚精会神地感受着金属的形状，将其塑成钥匙，然后毫不费力地便插进了锁孔里。他转动了一下刀柄，汽车立即便发动了。

他睁开眼睛，发现Moira一脸震撼地微笑着。

“干得漂亮，”她说。“咱们走吧。”

出城的路堵得很，不过他们一驶入韦斯切斯特，Erik便推进了引擎，还顺带用自己的力量加了把劲。再过十几个小时他们就能找到Charles了——这想法重重地压在他身上，催促着他向前。他想要一切快点结束。就算他找不回Charles，就算当他找到Charles时已经太晚了——呃。

不管结果如何，他只是想快些知道。他只想让一切都结束。

这段旅程似乎永无止境，道路似乎没有尽头，而突然之间，他们开车穿过了小镇，四周是熟悉的建筑风景，一路开过其他的大宅后，Xavier宅邸终于出现在视野之内。

有很长一段时间，Erik都不能理解“家”的含义。然而，当他看见大宅门口绽放的鲜花时，便觉得有一股感情从胸腔中迸发出来，仿佛就算是在字典里也无法找出比这更好的定义了。

但他并没有在这感情中沉浸很久——毕竟，“家”中最重要的部分仍旧缺失，等到Charles安全回来后，他将有大量的时间去惊叹这一切。Moira探出窗外按下了大门的密码，她刚探回身子，Erik便发动汽车冲进了大宅。离的老远他便看见孩子们正在门外站成一排。

奇怪的是，当看见Moira跟Erik一起下车的时候，孩子们仍然一声不吭。Jean已经按照他们的要求准备就绪，小姑娘穿着漂亮的裙子，头发也整齐地梳好了辫子。其他的孩子们则看上去有一连串的问题要问，不过全被Raven扫射过去的眼神给镇压下去了。

“情况如何？”终于，Raven开口问道。

“我们知道Frost在哪儿了，”Erik说。“她现在是马萨诸塞州一所学校的校长，那地方离这里有两小时的路程。我们打算今晚带着Jean潜进去，如果Charles不在的话，明天一早我们还跟Frost有预约。”

“明天的这个时候，我们就会救出Charles了，”Moira告诉他们道。她的语气非常坚定，Erik看到孩子们放松了下来，他们似乎真的相信事情会这么简单。Erik没法责备他们。Moira的自信看上去确实十分坚定。

“我想Charles了，”Ororo小声道。

“我们都想他，亲爱的，”Raven伸手揉了揉她的脑袋。

“他明天就会回家的，我的宝贝，”Erik试图让自己听上去更有说服力一些。Ororo张开双臂朝他跑了过来，他飞快地弯下腰，正好接住了她。

“你保证？”小姑娘问道。

“我保证，”他回答。

“那他会留下来吗？你会留下来吗？你们俩不会像爸爸妈妈一样离开吧？”

Erik吞了口唾沫。如果Charles死了，那他会用尽残忍手段杀了Frost，而这便会使他打破自己对Ororo的保证。“不会的，”他说。“我们会回到你身边的，亲爱的。”

“太好啦，”她埋在他的肩膀处喃喃说着，双手仍然环着他的脖子。Erik摸着她的头发，一边扫视了下众人。Raven正盯着他，显然在提醒他要遵守诺言。而其他的人都不怎么敢抬眼看他。

“好了，”他把Ororo放在地上，略有些生硬地开口道，“我不是说过你出来的时候得戴上帽子么？”

“抱歉！”Ororo这回记起了他多么信守承诺。笑容再次在小姑娘的脸上绽开，她相信他肯定会把Charles带回她身边的。

“下回别忘了，”他对她说道，然后又抬头看向了其他孩子，“咱们进去吧。我和Moira得在离开之前洗漱一下，换件衣服。”

孩子们一言不发，顺从地走进了屋子——这有点奇怪。Ororo走在最前面，一边叫着：“今晚我来帮忙做饭！”

“你对她真的很好，”Moira道。女人的包松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上。他耸了耸肩走回汽车，把公文包和呢布包都拿了出来。

“她很讨人喜欢，”他朝Moira比划了一下，叫她先走。

“其他的那些孩子则比我记忆中的要…安静一下，”她说。“比你打电话那阵儿安静多了。”

“确实…..”他觉得这太可疑了，但眼下房子还好端端地立着这里，而他们看上去也没受什么伤，那么等之后有时间了再调查他们安静的原因吧。他将此事抛在脑后，跟着Moira走进了房子，直接走向了自己房间的浴室。

“十五分钟后见，”她对他说道。“然后我们吃点东西就出发。”

“好的，”他应道。这时间已经足够洗个澡再换身衣服了。他探出扶手对楼下喊了一声：“十五分钟后开饭！”一小阵骚乱传来，接着是许多冲向厨房的脚步声。这些警告应该就足够了。

他已经好多天没洗澡了，所以就算十分短暂，沐浴也成了十分奢侈的事情。他尽力保持警醒，努力全神贯注在之后的任务上，试图将徘徊在脑海里的焦虑排空。他必须重新唤起自己追踪Shaw时的那份专注。他得找到Charles。一切都会顺利进行的。没有失败的可能。

热水打在他的肩膀上，这念头在他脑子里翻滚了一遍又一遍。如果要他说已经足够了的话，他得确定自己也相信这一切。

 

***

 

当他走到饭厅时，Moira已经在楼下等着了。女人穿着一条十分保守的裙子，配了一件羊毛开襟衫和一条珍珠项链，显然一切都已经准备就绪了。Ororo坐在她旁边，正兴致勃勃地讲着之前Erik给她布置的书籍，而Jean则坐在桌子的另一端，时不时地插几句她看过的书。除了Charles（或许还有Scott）以为，Moira成了Jean自打来到这儿后最热衷的交谈对象。

似乎这女人已经赢得了大家的好感。

“你别怪他们，”Raven来到他身后。Erik差点缩了一下。“我是说，你跟Charles并不是坏家长，我只是觉得让他们跟女人交流一下并不是什么坏事。”

“我不知道你在说什么，”Erik咕哝了一句。

“你当然不知道了，”Raven翻了个白眼。Erik觉得自己更喜欢她还怕他的时候。“Ororo和Sean做的意面足够填饱一只小型军队的肚子。快坐下来吃点再上路吧。”

“你从什么时候起变成老妈了？”Erik扬起了一边眉毛。

“总得有人接替Charles的角色吧，”Raven说。“而我在他身边跟了那么久，总能学到一两成。”

Erik接受了这个事实，然后走过去坐在了Ororo身边。小姑娘立刻就开口叫道：“ErikErikErik，我跟Sean做了晚餐！”

Erik很高兴自己这么快便赢回了她的关注，他尽量把得意的笑容憋了回去：“我相信那一定棒极了，亲爱的。”Moira隔着Ororo看了他一眼，一副了然的样子，然后女人转回头继续吃饭，甚至都没隐藏一下自己脸上的笑。“干嘛？”他问她道。

“没事，”她说。“啥事没有。我们得快点吃。”

“然后我们去救Charles？”Jean的眼睛亮亮的，脸上带着兴奋的笑容。

Erik又将那段誓言在心底念了一遍。他将会找到Charles的。一切都将结束。没有失败的可能。

“是的，”他对Jean说道。“然后我们就出发去救Charles。”

 

***

 

Moira、Jean和Erik又找了一辆Xavier的车，那是辆闪亮亮的轿车，比他们在机场偷的那辆昂贵得多，一看就是那种有钱父母会开着去找寄宿学校的那种。令人惊讶的是，他们坐进车时并没有发生任何骚动。Erik本以为年长的孩子们会反对自己被排除在计划之外，然而Raven的犀利瞪视似乎镇压了他们的反抗。显然，她确实深得Charles的真传。

Erik驾车驶出了车道，开上了大路。“好了，Jean，”Moira说，“别忘了我们的计划。”

“我要假装你们是我的父母，”Jean说，“我想去Frost小姐的学校上学。”

“对，”Erik说。“但是让我们跟他们交流，你只要尽自己所能看看Charles是不是在学校里就好了。”

“用意念，对吧？”

“没错，用意念。如果你感觉到他在那儿，立刻告诉我们。”

“我会的，”Jean说。

“那如果我们去找Charles了呢？”Moira追问道。

“我就到外面的车里等，直到你说安全了为止，”Jean答道。

“好姑娘，”Moira说道。“我想咱们都准备就绪了。”

他们马上要去一个完全不熟悉的地方，用强大的心电感应在数量未知的人中搜寻。Erik真心希望“准备就绪”四个字没有差错。

 

***

 

离Frost学校还有一个小时的路程，他们停下来加油，做了最后一次检查。Erik在给车加油，Miora去付钱，Jean跟在她后面，努力地扮演一个听话的女儿。过了一会儿，Jean又回来了，Moira没在身边。

“Erik，我能吃冰淇淋吗？”她问道。“Moira说我得问你。”

Erik被问蒙了。有那么一瞬间，他只能朝她干眨眼，试图理解她在问什么。Jean是个爱干净的孩子，他确信她不会把冰淇淋吃得到处都是。之前他们出发时甜点还没上桌，所以现在让Jean吃冰淇淋似乎很公平。

哦上帝啊。他真的变得越来越习惯于这种平静的日常了。他将其完全怪罪到Charles头上。

但不管怎么说，等这事儿结束后，他将会有大把的时间再来思考这个。而此时此刻，同意Jean的请求似乎是最简单的选择了。他机械地摸向后裤袋，接着又记起来钱包其实放在夹克口袋里，而夹克正叠放在汽车前座。

“我的钱包在车里，”他对她说，“等我一会，我马上就加完油了。”

“我自己有钱，”Jean从口袋里掏出一张折得整整齐齐的五美元。Erik皱起了眉头。定是Charles给这帮孩子们的零花钱什么的。这倒是很像他的作风。

“好吧，”他说。“别蹭得到处都是。”

“不会的，”她保证道，然后向加油站里抛去，发辫在脑后不停地摆动。Moira帮她开门，一面喜爱地看着小姑娘跑过去，然后她回到了车边。

“我带了支枪，”她直截了当地说道。“包里还有一把，你要吗？”

“我有刀，”Erik对她保证道。“我不需要枪。”

“虽然我不想这么说，但是万一情况不妙，我得先一步撤退去保证Jean的安全。我希望事情不会变成那样——考虑到那可是所学校，但不让Jean受伤应该是我们的首要目标，而你在打斗时可是个很强的战力。”Erik能听出来她承认这点时的语气是多么地不情愿。作为变种人圈里的唯一一个普通人类，这该令人多么不舒服。

“好，”他说。“我能在你把Jean藏好之前挡住他们。”

“还有，千万记住了，那可是所 _学校_ ，”她说。“那里可能有许多无辜的孩子——”

“我知道的，”Erik打断道。“我并不像你想象中那样冷血。”

“我没觉得你很冷血，”Moira说。“我只是觉得你很固执，而那会让你不顾其他。”

“像这种情况需要高度紧绷的注意力。”

“我明白，”Moira道。“我只是想说……别太紧绷了。”

更多的话被Jean的归来而打断了。虽然车外的空气很寒冷，小姑娘还是举着一根冰棒。

“现在我们要去救Charles了？”她问道。

Moira平静地看向Erik。

“对，”他干脆地说道。“咱们出发。”

 

***

 

平心而论，马萨诸塞学园甚至比Xavier的大宅还要豪华。Erik觉得，这一半是因为在众人抵达之前，Xavier大宅已经很多年都没人住过，而另一半则要归功于Frost的学院真的是功能齐全。他们一路开过车道时，Erik看见，在冰封的湖面上又一群穿着户外大衣的年轻人正在溜冰，而视线内的一栋三层大楼里，几乎每一间屋子都亮着灯。沿着雪中露出的路面开到尽头是一片停车场，几辆汽车停在那里。

他们比预约提早到了二十分钟。Erik深呼吸了几次来平复紧张，试图缓和肾上腺素。

“和这周咱们做过的其他事情相比，这个应该很简单，”他大声说道。他不确定自己是在开解Moira和Jean，还是在试图使自己安心。

“我们马上就能找回Charles一起吃早餐了，”Moira同意道。两人对视了一阵。在过去的四天里，他们两人的关系发生了如此大的改变，很难想象一周之前，Moira还待在弗吉尼亚，并且以为Erik和其他人都死在了海滩上呢。

Erik晃了晃脑袋，清空掉这个念头。

“Jean，”他回头看向后座。“你——”

“ _Charles！_ ”Jean在他说完之前忽地大叫了起来。“Charles！Charles在——”但突然间，她猛地闭上了嘴，眉头紧锁。“不！不对，他到底在——Erik，Charles之前在这里！他之前就在这儿！我能感觉到！但现在他却不见了，可是他之前真的在这里，我发誓，就像我们在家试过的那样，我能用意念感觉到他，他之前就在这个地方，但他现在又离开了可是之前他肯定 _在的_ ！”她指着汽车外面，那是一栋小型建筑，就在学校主楼后面不远。“Erik，他之前在那儿，就在那里，我发誓我没在开玩笑，Erik——”

“我相信你！”Erik试图让她停下来。他脑海中划过了那艘潜水艇，他想起了那个全是镜子的奇怪房间，那房间将Charles隔绝在他跟Shaw的战斗之外，直到他成功地打破了墙壁。“我相信你，Jean，但你是不是能百分之百肯定那个人是Charles，而且他之前在那里？”

“是的！”Jean坚定道。“是的，是的，那就是他！我知道那人是他，Erik！我知道的！”

“好的，”Moira深吸了一口气。“那么现在计划有变。”

“Shaw的潜水艇上曾经有一个房间，”Erik开口道。

“Charles的意念没法透过的房间，嗯，我记得的，我当时也在那儿，”Moira提醒他道。“Jean，宝贝，你待在车里。我跟Erik去找Charles了。”

Erik拿好武器，匕首正贴在他的胯骨处，而那团曾经是把黄油刀的金属则安稳地放在他的裤兜里，夹克中还藏着几个滚球轴承，甚至还带上了Moira的枪。他们准备就绪。

“我们是不是得快点？”他问。“如果Frost在这儿，那她肯定知道我们来了。”

“听起来靠谱，”Moira道。“那栋楼看起来不大，像是个宾馆什么的。”

“我来应付打斗，你去找Charles，”他说。

女人点点头，他俩一起打开了车门。Moira掏出手枪，他们顺着积雪的小路走向了低楼。Erik跑在雪地上，无视了刮来的寒风与慢慢侵入鞋子的寒冷。他高度紧张，随时准备好对抗眼前出现的心电感应者，准备好打击从楼里冲出来的任何人，准备好应付突然从树后发动的袭击，可是什么也没有发生。这种寂静让他更为焦虑，耐性在一点一点地流逝，但他顶着这份紧张又向前推进了十码，最后，他跟Moira来到了大门两侧。她说得对，这的确是一个宾馆，要不就是什么佣人的住处。百叶窗都拉上了，大门紧锁，不过这对他来说都不成问题。他瞥了一眼Moira，后者朝门锁点点头，然后举起枪对准大门。Erik随意地挥了下手，门锁瞬间融化，大门被打开了。

Moira举着枪走进了大楼，但前厅空无一人。不仅仅是没有人在——这地方连个家具都没有。地摊上的小圆点显示出这里曾经有一张桌子和一张沙发，但眼下都被挪到别处去了。正前方不远处有截楼梯，楼梯旁是一扇门，大门的旁边则是厨房。他猜那楼梯应该是通往地下室之类的地方。他的目光在门和楼梯之间徘徊，而Moira则为他做了选择：女人举着枪穿过了门。Erik跟在她后面，动作粗暴地扯下了门锁，一把挥开了大门。一截楼梯延伸至下方，而楼梯底端是一扇沉重的铁门，不过那对于他的能力来说不成问题。他冲过去，Moira被甩在身后。他还没跑到楼下时就把大门给毁掉了，然后他掏出匕首，闯进了那扇被压碎的大门——

然后他僵住了。

“Erik！”Charles高兴地叫了一声。Erik猛地倒抽一口气，除此之外他什么反应都做不出来。他看见Charles了，那人还活着，好端端的，正端着茶杯，等着坐在对面的Emma Frost给他倒茶。这时，Moira撞上了他的后背。

“Charles？”她放下了枪。

“Moira！”Charles招呼道。“哦，天啊，你回到我们中间了！太好了！”

房间的四周装饰着镜子，跟Shaw那艘潜水艇的墙壁一模一样，但除此之外，这地方的装潢还挺居家风的。他们面前有一张茶几，还有一张咖啡桌和沙发，显然都是从楼上运下来的。Charles看起来安然无恙，而且还挺高兴的，但这并没有阻止Erik的动作：男人伸出手，小刀指向了坐在Charles对面的Emma，那衣着整齐的女人一愣。

“我没伤害他，”她温和地说。

“你绑走了他，”Erik咬牙切齿道。他的双手在颤抖，或许是因为肾上腺素，亦或是出于放松下来的神经。“你…把他关了五天。为了好玩？还是为了折磨我们？”

“这个嘛，”Emma说道，“最初的两天里他基本上不省人事，我没法一直在这儿看着他，但我也不想他突然闯到我的学校里。而剩下来的三天则过得有点刺激，”女人扬起眉毛，对Erik露出一个假笑。Erik想把她的脸按进墙里。“自从上次跟你们见面后，我学会了几个使用意念的小花招。我原本打算潜进亲爱的Charles的大脑来着，可惜这比我想象的要困难许多。”

“别妄自菲薄，”Charles心不在焉地揉着前额。“Frost小姐，你的力量十分强大。”

“Charles，你还好吗？”Moira开口问道。

“我很好，”他对她保证道。“说真的，Erik，放下匕首吧。Frost小姐没有伤害我，她也不会伤害你的，我保证。”

Erik没有动。

“她绑走了你，”他说，“这么多天她一直关着你。”他没有从Frost身上移开视线，但他能用余光瞥见Charles。除了手腕上几处被金属手铐弄出来的擦伤外，对方似乎并无大碍。

“她的手段的确不合常规，这我承认，但她实质上并没有伤害我的意图，我们只是在谈放我走的条件而已，”Charles的语调波澜不惊。“Erik，我的朋友，拜托了。”

Erik的手颤了一下。是见鬼的Charles影响到了他。他缓缓地放下了胳膊，双手颤抖着将刀塞回胯部的刀鞘里。一旁的Moira早就把枪收起来了，此刻正小心翼翼地走向桌子。

“究竟是怎么回事？”她问道。“我们为了找你跑遍了全国，Charles！”

“我知道，”Charles说，“对不起。”哦，Charles还要为自己被人绑走而道歉。自从杀了Shaw之后，Erik还从没这么生气过。他整个人就在爆发的边缘，可怒气却找不到出口。他恨Frost和Charles说话，恨他自己走了那么远的路来找他，恨Charles对于整件事居然他妈这么平静——

“Erik！”Charles叫道。可Erik不在乎家具在剧烈地抖动、大门被捏成了球。在过去的五天了，他都得跟一个人类女性拴在一起、还向对方讲述了自己的秘密，而这一切都只因为他以为Charles正处在危险之中。可是现在，那男人就在这里，跟自己的绑架者一起喝着茶，而Erik，Erik——

“Erik！”Moira厉声叫道。女人狠狠地用胳膊肘撞了他一下，打断了他。Erik对她怒目而视，不过这短暂的间歇足以让他收拾好那些情绪，将它们放在一边——至少，暂时地放在一边。

“Erik，我很抱歉，”Charles说道。男人想挪过去碰他，但却仍然被拷在桌子上。Erik生气地挥了下手，手铐瞬间断开了。Charles低头看了看手铐，然后起身走上前，双手却紧张地停在了半空中，仿佛他不确定自己若是碰了Erik会有什么结果。“有几次房门是开着的，我本可以发送出信号什么的，但可惜的是，为了抵抗Frost小姐，我耗费了太多的注意力和力量。不过她说如果自己没法把我洗脑的话，她会把我送回去。她觉得，如果她联系了你们的话，你们肯定会来救我，那么她可能就来不及获得她想找的信息了。”

“我就该想到事情会变成这样的，”Frost重重地叹了口气，咕哝道。

“这样也没什么不好的，”Charles对她笑了笑，就是那种优越感十足、让Erik想抽死他的那种假笑。真高兴看到这笑是丢在别人身上的。“不管花多久，你永远也不会找到你想要的信息。”Frost眯起了眼睛，但Charles没理她，而是再次回头看着Erik。“我发誓，如果有机会的话，我绝对会联系你的，我的朋友。我一点也不想让你这么痛苦。”

“现在这结局也不错，”Moira说道，可女人眉头间深深的沟壑彰显着她的不快。“但是你们就不能解释一下这到底是怎么一回事麽？”

“Frost小姐打算自己建一所变种人学校，”Charles说道。“算是马萨诸撒学园的附学院。她想要…关于招生的建议。”

“我想知道你们是怎么找出变种人的，”Frost站起身来，叉起双臂。“我现在不关心你们的学校。除非你们先惹我，否则我也不想伤人。但我必须知道你们是怎么找出他们的，而绑走Xavier似乎是…权宜之计。我本想如果没法撬开他的嘴，那就用他来交换你们用的那台机器。但Xavier却声称机器已经不存在。到了今晚，我们之间的谈判陷入了僵局。”

Charles是个聪明的混蛋，Erik承认这点，但他必须就此打住，不能再想下去了，因为此时游戏还没有结束，发射器虽然尚未完成，但机器界面正运行良好，没必要让Frost知道这件事。于是Erik缓缓地摇了摇头，脸上带着怒火，但心里松了口气。

“不过，既然你们两个来了，而我们又正要达成协议，我想她会让这个愚蠢的计划停止的，”Charles看向Frost，眼中带了些请求的意味，而后者翻了个白眼。

“你对我已经没用了，”她把Charles推向了Erik和Moira。“还有，说真的，Lehnsherr，你一定要把门撞坏吗？你就不能轻点推开它吗？”

“你知足吧，我还没用它砸坏你的房子呢，”Erik厉声说道，一边攥紧了拳头，那扇变了形的金属门的残余部分从地面上升了起来。

“Erik，”Charles出声警告道。他伸手搭上了Erik的胳膊，后者便放开了大门，那玩意哐地一声砸在了地上。在他身边，Moira叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“不管怎么说，我很高兴你没事，”Moira开口道。Charles高兴地回头看着她。

“我也很高兴你回到了我们中间，”他碰了下她的手臂，笑了起来，仿佛她的突然出现只是为了来喝杯茶，而自己从未在三个半月前抹去她的记忆一样。

“这是个很长的故事，”Moira道。女人打算走上前，但却犹疑了一下，是Charles先打破了两人之间的距离。他走过去，飞快地拥抱了她一下。“不过，你可能得加强一下你清除别人记忆的能力了，”她补充道，“Erik出现在我公寓里没多久后我就记起一切了。”

Charles放开了Moira，但依旧拉着她的胳膊，咧嘴笑着。但那笑容之下隐约透出些小小的激动，Erik有些不安。“啊，”Charles开口道，“我是故意的。我并没有抹去你的记忆，我只是把它们阻隔起来了。我并不想你在CIA的上级们知道我们的下落，但总有一天我们还得需要你的帮助。往你的脑袋里安装一个特别的开关并不是什么难事。”

Moira的表情混合了震惊、敬畏和厌恶。Erik没法责怪她。虽然Charles一直强调要做正确的事，但每当男人认定自己所做的是必要之事时，那份道德感便进入了某种灰色地带。

“你对我的脑子做了这种事？”Moira问道。“你并没有把那几周从我的人生中彻底地清除掉。我真不知道我到底是该觉得害怕还是高兴。”

“我真心对整件事非常抱歉，”Charles说。“我希望你能原谅我，Moira，但我必须说，我很高兴看到你和Erik能如此亲近。我知道你们上回一起出任务的时候并不是很待见对方。”

Charles放开了Moira，然后便带着友善的热情走向了Erik，而Erik却……没法面对这个。他受不了这个。尤其是在经历了过去的几天之后。

他举起一只手，Charles停下了脚步。

“你没事，”Erik直截了当地开口道。

“当然没事，”Charles说。“Frost小姐本可以做得更绝一点，但她并不想伤害我。她只想要信息。一旦我们达成了协议，我确信她立刻便会放走我。”

Erik用手遮住了眼睛。“整个过程里你一直都安然无恙，”他说。

“嗯，是的。不过我承认她使用的方法确实尚存疑问，而我怕吵醒你们会出什么事，所以我——”

“闭嘴。”Erik猛地闭上了眼睛。他的头隐隐作痛，他的心脏也疼地厉害。Charles沉默地闭上了嘴。Erik做了几次深呼吸，然后低下了头。Charles走上前，慢慢地将手放在Erik的手腕上。

“我没事，”他对Erik保证道。“真的。”他收回手，犹豫了一小下，但还是又向前走了两步，试探性地搂住了Erik。Erik感到心脏猛地收紧，但是他太累了，无力假装自己不想要Charles的触碰，于是他毫不迟疑地回抱住对方。心中的怒火缓缓地平息了，在这一瞬间，Charles的拥抱是支撑他站在地上的唯一动力。他又吸了口气，站稳了身体，脱离开怀抱，然后握着Charles的胳膊，上下打量对方。那人看上去有点疲惫，但干干净净的，看上去既没挨饿也没受什么伤，看上去要比他想象中的好得多。

“我不喜欢破坏气氛，”Charles小声说道，“可是……”说着，他抬起手，之前把他铐在桌子上的那条手铐仍挂在他的手腕上。Erik叹了口气，朝着那玩意比划了一下，轻而易举地便将其一分为二。手铐掉落在地上，Charles摩挲着手腕上被勒红的印记。Erik想伸手拉过那截手腕，亲吻其上被手铐留下的痕迹，但他用力将这念头压了下去。

在房间的另一端，Frost哼了一声。

“从我的脑子里滚出去，Frost，”Erik阴沉地低吼道。接着，他抬起头看向她，锁紧了眉头，“对了，用核战摧毁全人类这计划进行的怎么样了？在我来看，从世界女王到寄宿学校女校长——这似乎有点降级了啊。你不是还说过一见面就要杀了我们么？”

“甜心，核战是Shaw的计划，不是我的。”Frost一边检查着自己的指甲，一边说道：“只要人类不当我的道儿，我还是挺乐意留他们一命的。等我们起势后，他们终将会明白我们才是出于支配地位的种族，那时他们便会对我们俯首称臣。而想要达成这一目标，并不是只有毁灭世界一条路可以走。毕竟，这世界上还有不少地方我挺喜欢的呢。”她从指甲上抬起眼，审视着Erik和Charles来。“而至于你们两个嘛，我本指望Shaw能收拾掉你们，但鉴于他连这种小事也搞不定，我也就不再自找麻烦了，除非你们硬要跟我作对。”

“而且，”Charles转向了Frost，“我们的想法其实并没有那么不同。你真的应该考虑加入我们。真的，对于寻找和教育变种人来说，一个统一的组织比两个分散的机构要好。我想，我们一定能找到些共同点的。”

“谢谢了亲爱的，还是不必了，”Frost说道。“不过，万一哪天你突然重新找回了理智，不再做你那个‘和平相处’的白日梦的话，记得给我打电话。”接着她看向Erik，“你也是，你懂的。”

在Erik能够拒绝她之前，Charles突然转过身来看着他，男人睁大了那双蓝色的眼睛，认真地说道：“Erik，你应该好好考虑一下。”

Erik无语了。他张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。“你什么意思？”终于，他开口问道。

“就是……我知道你并不十分赞同我的理念，”Charles说。“而她的提议，或许…对你来说是个更好的选择。”

Erik感觉喉咙变干了。“如果你希望我离开，”他低声说道，“说出来就行，Charles。没必要绕弯子。”

“我当然不想你离开，”Charles举起双手，安抚道，“我从不——可我不想你只因觉得自己必须留下而留下来。我不想你觉得…自己是有所亏欠。我不想你是出于莫名的负罪感而留下。”

Erik伸手揉了把脸。“Charles，我不是因为这个才留下的。我才不是因为什么见鬼的 _负罪感_ 而开车穿过整个国家的。你一定知道的对吗——看在上帝的份上，你可是个 _读心者_ 啊！”

“我告诉过你了，我是不会未经允许就读你的思想的！”Charles双手掐腰，“而且我——自从古巴之后——”

“我给你——我让你——我把决定权交到了你的手上！”Erik叫道。他倍受挫折，双手都伸进了发间。“而你显然——”

“或许你们两个想单独谈谈？”Frost插话进来。“而且我想你们肯定知道，管理学校是一件繁忙的工作，我实在没时间耗在这儿听一对情侣吵架了。你们能不能行行好，找个别的地方解决这事儿？或许回你们自己的学校去？要不去床上？”

“+1，”Moira说，并扬起了眉毛。Erik对她们两人怒目而视。他瞥了眼Charles，很高兴看到自己并不是唯一一个脸红的。

“我们……”Charles起了个头，但话的后半段却没了。

“很好，”Frost说。“如果你们不打算帮忙，那就请离开这儿吧。我还有很多事情要做。如果你们现在不走，我就不得不让Azazel送你们离开了，而他真的不喜欢扮演出租车的角色。”

“好吧，”Erik咕哝道。

“还是走吧，”Moira开口道。“要不然Jean该担心了，她自己一个人待在车子里。”

“哦！”Charles高兴地叫了一声。“我就知道我之前感觉到的Jean！真高兴我的能力并没有被这房间彻底摧毁掉。我还以为自己要得幽居症了呢。真高兴要再次见到孩子们了。我猜他们一定因我的消失而有点惊慌。”

“是有点，”Moira道。“他们见到你后会安心的。不过我们真应该走了。”

“是啊，对，没错。”Charles说道。“Frost小姐，虽然环境不太尽如人意，但我们的交谈还是很令人愉快的。而且，我也很乐于再次和你交谈，或许下一次的见面能出于我们自己的意愿？”

“再看吧，”Frost露出了个意味不明的笑容。

“咱们回家吧，好吗？”Charles抬头看向了Erik，露出了个近乎害羞的微笑。

“好，”Erik答道。

 

***

 

Erik知道自己得和Charles谈谈。就算在那间满是镜子的房间里还有别的听众，他们那时还是应该好好谈谈的。他下定决心，不会再像从古巴回来那天一样浪费掉这次的谈话机会了。但不管怎么说，汽车里可并不是什么适宜谈话的地点，尤其是正当Charles安坐在后座，而Jean则蜷缩在男人身边的此刻。Erik把驾驶席让给了Moira，这样一来他便能从后视镜里观察Charles，一遍又一遍地提醒自己：他们把Charles找回来了，Charles还安然无恙。虽然来了场毫无意义的旅行让他倍受挫折，但比起被浪费掉的五天，这种大团圆的结局已经算是不错的了。

Moira从镜子里看了他一眼，假惺惺地咧了下嘴。他猜自己并不是唯一一个对这场无用功感到郁闷的人。

“经过了这么多事，我认为他欠咱俩一瓶好酒。”当Charles聚精会神地听Jean讲述家里发生的一切时，Moira对他小声嘀咕道。

“这是底线，”Erik不禁也回给她一个笑脸。

和他上一周的经历相比，回家之路平安无事。Moira开着车，而Erik则无所事事地望着窗外飞驰的景色，夜色渐渐降临在路上。Jean的声音渐渐小了下去，忙了一天后，小姑娘终于感到了疲惫，倒在Charles的腿上睡着了。尽管Erik肯定Charles对他跟Moira这趟横跨国家的追寻之旅十分好奇，但不管是Charles还是Moira都没有开口打破沉默，而Eirk自己也乐于继续这片安静，尤其是一想到他们马上就要回到一群闹哄哄的孩子中间时。

他们就快到家了，然而就在这时，Erk突然感觉到自己的大脑感受到了一阵试探性的电波，这还是自Charles被绑走后，他第一次感受到对方。他强行打起精神来——他想要两个人能大声地说出自己的想法，想等自己没那么疲惫的时候，尤其是等旁边没人的时候再进行这场谈话。

但他依然在脑中回应道， _怎么了，Charles？_

 _我——我很抱歉把你扯进这团麻烦里，我的朋友，_ Charles想道。 _如果当时我能有办法联络你，我肯定会那么做的。我不是故意要让你担心的。_

Erik闭上了眼睛。 _我知道，_ 他想。 _没关系的，Charles。这不是你的错。_

 _谢谢你做了这么多_ ，Charles想道。

 _因为你值得_ ，Erik回道。他太累了，无法隐藏起缠绕在字里行间的那份爱意。

Charles没有回复。但是当Erik抬眼望向后视镜，那男人在微笑。

 

***

 

正如Erik所预料的意愿，他们的归来让家里充满了吵闹和混乱。他不清楚Raven是怎么得知他们回家的消息的——或许那姑娘守在窗口望见了车灯，又或是Charles通知了她——但孩子们再一次地站在了大门外，迎接他们的归来。这一回，他们不再是安安静静地站着了，而是在不停地走来走去、上蹿下跳，叽叽喳喳没完没了。当Charles迈出车门时，他们一下子炸开了锅。Ororo立刻跳进了Charles怀里，Raven紧随其后。

“我就知道你会回来！”Ororo叫道。“Erik保证过你会回来，不遵守承诺可不是好行为！”

“你说得对，亲爱的，”Charles亲了亲她的额头，“Erik很擅长遵守承诺。”他将她放在地上，下一秒便立刻被Raven抱住，姑娘抓住他，紧紧地拥抱了一下。

“你真傻，”她说道。Charles差点大笑起来，他将脸埋进她的发间。

“亲爱的，我真的非常、非常抱歉，让你担心了，”他说。

“是啊，不过我知道Erik会找到你的，要不然他便会试着毁灭世界，”Raven答道，但女孩的声音被眼泪浸湿了。“就…别再消失不见了，好吗？”

“我会尽一切努力的，”Charles向她保证道。两人分开后，Raven清了清嗓子，擦了下眼泪。

“不管怎么说，”她说，“你还欠着我二十五块钱呢。”

Charles不可置信地大笑出声。“不是吧？”他问道。“我什么时候欠你的？”

Raven略带愧疚地瞥了眼Erik，然后继续道：“Erik离开那阵，我拿出来让孩子们听话来着。”

“你贿赂他们？”Erik叫道。他简直……又生气又佩服她。很难说到底是哪种情绪占上风。猛然间，他想起当自己从洛杉矶回来时那份平静是怎么一回事了，Jean用来买冰淇淋的钱也说得通了。

“你行你上啊，”Raven说。Erik正打算开口告诉她自己每天都行的，而且根本不会沦落到用贿赂这招，可这姑娘举起手打断了他。“不管怎么说，事已至此。最开始我只是想让Sean听话，但后来Alex也来了，没过多久小孩子们也听说了，而且这么做要简单的多，比起——”

“立规矩？”Charles干巴巴地建议道，“让他们遵守礼仪？”

“行了，快闭嘴吧，”Raven说道，“念在我很想你的份上。”

Charles又笑了起来，他摇了摇头，探过身去亲了亲她的脸颊。“我也想你，Raven。”

然后他又被其他的孩子们围了起来，Scott、Sean和Alex挤在他身边，Angel和Hank则围在外层，Ororo和Jean也冲了过去。这帮人就这么推推搡搡地走进了大门，真是奇迹。

Erik靠在车上看着这一幕，一股暖流从他的心间慢慢铺张开来，一路延伸至他的指尖和脚趾，他试图无视掉这份温暖。

“那么，”Moira开口道，“我们成功了。”

“没错。”Erik赞同道。

“跟我一起合作是否像你之前想象的那么折磨人？”女人对他咧嘴笑道，而他则又回头望向房子的方向，不过这一次，他没掩饰自己的笑容。

“比那还惨，”他对她保证道。

“没错，”她大笑了起来。“我也一样。”

他们最后相视一笑，然后便跟着那阵吵闹声和笑声朝房子走去。

 

***

 

Charles没有坚持他们按时间上床睡觉，不过由于过度兴奋后的疲惫，就算是Raven和Hank也在七点多的时候慢慢悠悠晃去了卧室，他们俩是孩子们中是最后一拨去睡觉的。Charles提议Erik、Moira跟自己去藏书室好好聊聊，但Miora却一口回绝了。

“之前五天我都没怎么好好睡过觉，”女人对他说。“另外，我觉得你俩才需要好好聊聊。”说着她严肃地看了Erik一眼，那意思是说 _要记得平衡工作和生活/我们能跟所爱之人相处的时间并不多/想想我在车里都跟你说了啥你个混蛋_ 。这女人的意思太明显了，Erik敢肯定就算Charles没用读心也能看出来。

“那么晚安，”Charles说，“明天吃早餐时见。”

“晚安Charles，晚安Erik。”她看了Erik最后一眼，然后走上了楼梯。

Erik目送她离开。他才不是为了避开和Charles对视呢。真的不是。

“那么，”Charles开口道。“我们走吧？”

Erik点点头，尽管喉咙突然干得厉害，他还是试着咽了口唾沫，跟着Charles走向了图书馆。国际象棋的棋盘正摆在外面，上面还留着上回未分胜负的棋局。Charles走过它，坐在了沙发的一端。

“你想喝点什么吗？”他说着，打算起身，但Erik摇了摇头。之前跟孩子们坐在一起的时候，他们已经每人喝了一杯红酒了。如果他们今天晚上要好好谈谈，那Erik更希望能保持清醒。

“不了，”他拒绝道。“最好不要等明早起来后拿酒精当借口，你说呢？”

“拿酒精当什么的借口？”Charles问道。Erik叹了口气。

“Charles，”他说，“我太累了，这游戏我不能再玩下去了。”

“如果你太累了——”

“不，”他打断了他。“不行。这场谈话已经被拖了很久了。”

“那好吧。”

他们陷入了一片沉默。Erik闭上了眼睛。

“我不会道歉的，”终于，他又睁开了双眼，但紧接着便后悔了，因为Charles的凝视是那样地令人紧张。“你知道我本打算杀了Shaw。那是我一直以来的目标，Charles。他杀死了我的母亲，还有不计其数的无辜者，复仇是我的命运，我拒绝为此道歉。你见到我的那天我就告诉过你了，我要杀了Shaw，如果你以为我会改变想法，那你就大错特错了。我依然是之前的那个我，而如果古巴那天发生的事情让你改变了想法——让你以为是我变了，那我只能说，你从来也没有认清过我。我并不是你所想象的那个人。我不是好人。而且我并不后悔把你扯下水。可如果结局是这样的话，或许让你早早远离这一切才是对我们俩都好的选择。”

Charles看着他，眉毛锁得很紧，半响，他的嘴角轻轻地扬了起来。Erik感到大脑收到一阵请求的信号，叹了口气后，他任由对方进入了。他也没什么可隐藏的了。从很久之前他就无处可藏了。

Charles嘴角的弧度越发向上了，而下一个瞬间，他突然露出了大大的微笑，看样子这男人简直要放声大笑起来了。这真是……出乎Erik的意料。

“我很高兴你觉得眼下的情况很可笑。”他试图不露出声音中的苦涩来。

“哦，不！不！不是的。”Charles伸出手去抓Erik的手。“哦，不是这样的，我的朋友……我只是觉得我们两个已经迷茫太久了。”

“你到底在——”Erik刚起了个头，但接下来的话便溺死在了嘴唇上。Charles倾身向前，吻住了他。

他知道自己应该问Charles这是怎么回事，应该问对方要个解释，但如果他所得到的只有这个吻，那他便打算就陷在其中，越久越好。他的手指滑进Charles的发间，紧紧地捧住了对方，而Charles的双手则沿着他的身侧滑了下去，按着他的后腰。这感觉美妙极了。他的心提到了嗓子眼，胃里暖烘烘的，眷恋层层堆积。Charles随时都有可能终止这个亲吻，然后再说点什么傻话，因为这明显是个告别之吻，而——

“别想了，”Charles咕哝道，嘴唇稍稍离开了一寸。“拜托，Erik，我哪儿也不会去的。”然后，他便挪到他近前，跨坐在他腰间。Erik完全搞不清眼下的状况，但他也不在乎。他毫无顾虑，不想拒绝这一切。他探进Charles的羊毛开襟衫里，摸到了衬衫的边缘，将其从裤子里扯了出来，然后伸手摸上了Charles的脊背。男人的皮肤一如他记忆中那般温暖且柔软，这让Erik的吻变得更加贪婪。他的另一只手按着Charles的脑袋，手指缠住那柔软的发丝，吻得更加深入，追寻着对方口腔中留下的最后一丝红酒的气息。两个人的胸膛挤在一起，Charles拉扯着Erik的领带，总算是解了下来，接着又去对付纽扣。Erik本想帮忙，但这就意味着他得从Charles身上拿开手，而他一点也不愿意那样。

 _对，就是这样_ ，Charles听起来像是喝醉了似的，即使那是透过心电感应而来的，可男人的声音居然显得有些朦胧，似喘不过气。 _我以为——我还以为你不想要这个。_

这大概是Erik听过最愚蠢的事了。为了证明这一点，他一下子把Charles翻了过来，在对方发出一声惊喘之际俯身吻了上去，手上的动作也没停，依旧在奋力与Charles衬衫和羊毛衫上那堆多的不像话的扣子较劲。

“我当然想要这个了，”他气喘吁吁地说道，一边沿着Charles的下颚吻下去，嘴唇印上了对方喉咙处诱人的线条。“你究竟为什么会以为我——”

大门突然被打开了，他的问题被堵了回去。他们俩谁都没反应过来，就看见Raven出现在门口，身上还套着睡衣。

“Charles，我——”

女孩眨了眨眼睛，惊讶至极。Erik没法责怪她。连他自己对这一切都挺惊讶的。

“Raven，”Charles开口了——这真是个错误的决定，因为他的声音泄露出太多的情欲，听起来就像刚刚被某人舔过喉咙一样。“我可以解释。”

“我的天，你俩可真行，”她终于找回了声音。每当女孩脸红的时候，她的皮肤就会转成紫色，这有点迷人。“说真的，你们俩的卧室就在 _走廊那边_ ！而且你俩居然还不锁门？”

“呃，”Charles道。

“Raven，”Erik张开了嘴，但对方犀利地瞪了他一眼。

“没门，”她说。“以前我跟Hank接吻的时候被你打断过 _整整三次_ ，这回轮到你了。而且更让我精神受创的是你压着的那个是我哥。”

“Raven，”Charles听起来有点孤注一掷。“你想要什么？”

“那不重要，”女孩说。她现在看上去比刚开门那阵儿要镇定多了，抬起手朝他们随意一挥。“今天晚上我不会说出去的。快去滚床单吧，庆祝一下‘谢天谢地你救了我’或是什么别的，但是记住了，这房子里还住着一堆总是忘记敲门的孩子呢好吗。”

Erik跟Charles还没来得及回嘴，她就关上门走掉了。

两个人盯着关闭的大门看了一阵。

“好吧，”Charles说，“刚才真是尴尬。而且我也没能跟Raven好好解释。”

“Raven以为我们俩已经好了好几个月了，”Erik摇了摇头，然后看向了Charles。“而我无心更正她的假设。”

Charles大笑了起来。“或许不说才更好。要不然她现在会觉得你在骗她，肯定得气得半死。”

“嗯…或许吧，”Erik答道。他呆呆地凝视着Charles锁骨处显出的吻痕，那是几分钟前他用印上去的。他再一次用嘴唇擦了上去，感到Charles一阵战栗。

“Erik，”对方喘着粗气道，“或许我们应该先把正事谈完。”

“我听着呢，”Erik回答道，一面蹭过对方的肩膀，留下一路亲吻。

“那…那并不全是真的，”Charles喘息道。他的双手在情欲的感染下不听使唤，终于探进了Erik的发间，将那男人抬起来，好对上对方的视线。Charles的眼睛还有些呆呆的，但目光之中依然透着坚决。“我觉得…我觉得我得让你知道，我没有——我当时以为你不——经过古巴那件事后我以为你会…记恨我，我猜。因为我逼你停下了导弹。”

Erik皱起眉头。“你并没有 _逼_ 我。你本可以那样做的，”男人故意模仿起他们初见后那晚Charles对他说的话来，“但是你没有。”

“我知道，”Charles说。“但当时你想摧毁那些船只，而我……阻止了你。”

“不，”Erik道。“不，你并没有——Charles，你给了我选择。”

“好吧，凡事都有选择，”Charles略带困惑地接着道，“但当我问你的时候——”

“正是如此，”Erik说。“你 _问了我_ 。而不是告诉我要做什么。你甚至没给我施加任何压力。你只是给了我一个选择。”他说的十分缓慢，但Charles看起来还是迷惑不解。这场怎么也进行不下去的性事快把Erik搞疯了，但男人还是从Charles身上爬了起来，祈祷部分血液能从自己的老二流回大脑里去。“Shaw就不会给人们选择。他从来都没给过我。没真的给过。‘要么移动硬币要么我杀了你妈妈’这种并不算真正的选项。‘快把叉子掰弯，否则你就等着被拨火棍烫脚底’也不算。那时候，你清清楚楚地告诉我你想让我选哪条路，但在这之后你却把决定权交给了我。这…这才是至关重要的，Charles。”

“但你后来像我希望要的那样做出了决定，”Charles说。

“没错，”Erik道。“可是那并不是因为你想让我那样选择。你明白吗？”

Charles摇了摇头。Erik叹了口气。他今晚跟Charles是上不了床了，而且还不能甩锅给Raven，真见鬼。

“你当然不会明白了，”他嘟囔着，“你又没有被剥夺过选择的权利，不是么？这是一种——一种能动性，就是——哦操，我们能不能明天早上再谈这个？求你了？我真的不恨你。而且我特别想把古巴之前那晚的事做完。”

Charles闭上了眼睛。身为男性，他的睫毛长得不可思议。

“好吧，”他说。“咱们——到楼上去。去床上。锁好门。”

尽管内心很想现在在这儿把事情办完，Erik的理智还是倾向了另一边，比如关紧的房门，比自己肩膀更宽的家具，以及足够长而不至于让双脚耷拉在地上的大床。

“上楼吧，”他站起身来，朝Charles伸出了手。对方握住后站起身来，但仍未撒开。

“Erik，”男人说道。“我说不出我是多么——我真的很高兴能跟你一起在这里。”他和他十指交扣，然后倾身上前，在Erik的嘴唇上轻轻亲了一下。不知怎地，嘴唇上这温柔的触碰让Erik的胃猛地一纠，比刚刚在沙发上的缠绵更加激烈。

“我也一样，”他答道，然后任由Charles牵着他的手，向楼梯走去。

 

***

 

尽管在过去的五天里Erik都没怎么睡觉，而且昨晚又忙于进行某项夜间活动，男人仍然在太阳露头时就醒了过来，并感到了未曾有过的放松。他知道自己得起床，开始为白天的事情做准备。虽然他敢说Charles肯定会给孩子们放一天假，但按理来说，毕竟今天是星期四，他得给孩子们上课。

但他还是费了不少劲才把自己从床上拽起来，Charles正蜷缩在他身侧，睡相乱糟糟的，还流了口水，但不知怎地，这男人看上去仍然赏心悦目。Erik坐了回去，靠在床头板上，微笑里透着喜爱。他一定是沉溺其间了，凌乱的头发和枕头上的皱痕都正拖着他往下陷。

“我都听见了，”Charles咕哝道。男人的脸仍埋在枕头里。

“我什么也没说。”

“你想得太大声了。不过还不错，你可以继续想。”

Erik哼了一声，手掌轻抚上了Charles的后颈，沿着脊背一路滑进了羽绒被里。Charles哼哼了一声，接着翻过身子，朝Erik眨了眨眼睛，依旧睡意朦胧。

“这很不错，亲爱的，但如果你打算继续对我动手动脚的话，我恐怕得先喝点茶什么的，”他淘气地咧开嘴笑道。

“要是我没记错的话，昨天晚上动手动脚的人可不止我一个，”Erik倾身上前亲了亲Charles的肩膀。“我早该察觉你在床上有多么不讲理的。你无论在哪都想做主。”

“我只是想到了些好主意，并乐于见到它们被付诸实践罢了，”Charles答道。Erik无法辩驳。

“起来去吃早餐吧。”尽管十分想爬到Charles身上，但Erik还是抑制住了这个念头，并找了些理由，“孩子们很快便会起床然后四处打探了。”

Charles拉过毯子蒙住自己，呻吟了一声。

“拜托，能不能别提醒我。我实在不想让昨天晚上的事再重演一遍了。”

Erik便闭上了嘴，这份安静让Charles睡意沉沉的大脑缓了一会才接上话题，反应过来的一瞬间他拉下了毯子，有点窘迫地盯着Erik。

“我不是在说那个，谢谢好吗？”他飞快地说道。“那个我倒是愿意经常重复一下。我指的是当我妹妹走进来的时候你正把手放进我的裤子里那事儿。”

“明明离放进去还差挺远的呢，”Erik指出。

“你懂我的意思，”Charles说道，紧接着便瞥见了Erik脸上令人恼火的笑。“哦——算了。如果我真的要被这样调戏的话，我真的得来杯茶了。”

Erik立刻起床开始找衣服穿。一般来说，他早上起来后都会先去跑几圈，但今天他觉得允许自己偷个懒。现吃早餐，然后洗个澡——或许他可以说服Charles跟自己一起洗——接下来再想想今天要怎么过。他感觉自己仿佛什么都能做——教书，训练，再举起一艘潜水艇，甚至上天。这想法真是蠢爆了，让人尴尬得紧，不过没人知道他在这儿自娱自乐——或许除了Charles，不过即便Charles知道了，Erik也不觉得在意。完全不。

考虑到昨天晚上他们又是亲又是抱导致衣服被脱得到处都是，眼下两人穿戴整齐的速度叫人瞠目结舌。走下楼梯时两人脚步一顿，倒不是为了亲吻，Charles先停了下来，然后抓住了Erik的胳膊让对方也站住。Erik期待地望向Charles，可后者只是朝他笑了下，然后便示意他先进厨房。

 _我只是…需要缓一下_ ，Charles在脑海中回应着Erik的疑惑。 _一切都发生得太快了。_

 _并不_ ，Erik回应道，一边心想，自从Charles把他从迈阿密温暖的海水中捞起后，这还是他第一次挽住自己的手。 _其实一点也不快。_

 _我猜你说得对_ ，Charles让步了，然后牵起Erik的手走进厨房。

Charles开始泡茶，而Erik也开始冲咖啡，两人就煎蛋还是煎松饼争执了一番，这时走廊外传来了脚步声，有人大大地打了个哈欠。没过一会，Moira的身影出现在门口，女人头发蓬乱，身上那件粉色的法兰绒睡衣皱巴巴的，眼神迷茫，就算是几小时前被摔到脑震荡那会儿，Erik也没见过这女人搞成这样。

她跌跌撞撞地走到咖啡壶旁，好像瞪着那玩意就能让它听从自己的意志似的。Erik看着她，挑起眉毛。

“MacTaggert特工，咱俩是不是起错床了？”他问。

女人转过头来瞪着他。“今天我不是特工MacTaggert啦，”她说。“Charles回来了，我该正式卸任了。我的大脑要休假。别再提——”她晃了晃手指，“什么间谍游戏了。”

Erik的眉毛扬得都快突破发际线了。

“你这副得意洋洋的样子究竟是与生俱来的，还是因为你跟他滚床单了？”她问。Charles正站在Erik身后，听到这话不由得呛了一口。尽管还是疲惫得要死，Moira还是试图翻了个白眼。“Charles，在孩子们来之前你或许得考虑遮一下吻痕，”她转头继续对Erik道，“而你居然真的听取了我的建议，说实话，我有点惊讶。”

“那才不是你的建议呢，”Erik坚持道。“那只是……顺其自然罢了。”

“嗯哼，”Moira说道。咖啡机恰到好处地完成了工作，她抢在Erik之前一把抓起了咖啡壶，给自己到了满满一大杯，然后才递给他。女人飞快地倒了些糖，然后走到桌边坐了下来，抱着杯子嗅着香气，等咖啡凉下来。

“什么建议？”Charles眉头微皱，试探性地坐到了Moira对面。

“我们从这儿开车到拉斯维加斯的路上谈了挺多的，”Moira说。Erik端着自己的咖啡在Charles身边坐下，女人睁开眼睛瞥了他一眼。“不过别担心，等你们再次清除掉我的记忆后，你那些秘密就不会有人发现了。”她现在看上去比五分钟前要警醒多了。Erik在椅子上挪了挪。“这 _就是_ 你们正打算要做的，不是么？”

Erik看向了Charles，后者的眼神十分严肃，已然下定决心。“我很抱歉，亲爱的，”Charles说。“但是我们的行踪必须不被人知。CIA以为我们都死在海滩上了。一旦他们再次将你与我们联系起来……”他耸耸肩，Moira面无表情，但点了点头作为回应。

“我想也是，”她说。

“别。”

Charles和Moira都回头看向了Erik。Erik被他俩看得有点懵，反映了一会，才明白这都是因为开口拒绝的那个人居然是自己 。

“你说什么？”Charles问道。

“ _啥？_ ”Moira也出声道。

“呃，”Erik眨了眨眼。尽管他不想承认，但留下Moira确实不是坏事。“她还是能……帮上些忙的，”他说道，一边心不在焉地揪了揪耳朵。“我们都见识过了她的忠诚。而且，如果你不喜欢CIA让你做的那些工作，你不妨就留在这儿吧。这样的话，一方面我们能看着你，另一方面，你还可以发挥一下自己真正的特长。”

Moira跟Charles仍然死死地盯着他。很难说二人之中哪个更惊讶一点。

“这总比你把时间浪费在美国中部某个学校当老师要好，”他咕哝道。“再说了，周围有个喜欢文学的人感觉还不错。”沉默仍在继续。“还有就是……女孩子们似乎都挺喜欢她的。”

Charles是第一个回过神来的。男人的脸上绽开一个微笑。不，事实上，男人高兴极了，仿佛Erik通过了什么测试似的。这笑容让Erik有些不好意思，但依然心生欢喜。而Moira则花了更长的时间才明白过来，等她一理清思路，立刻便露出了怀疑的表情。

“Erik，这主意太棒了，”Charles覆上了Erik的手。“我们的确需要更多老师。虽然我不喜欢CIA，但我得承认，他们的训练总有一天会派上用场的。Moira，我们会非常高兴你能加入的，真的。”

而女人看上去仍旧不敢相信。

“我…我觉得我应该告诉你们自己需要点时间考虑一下，但事实是，我非常想留下来，”她脸上发烫，终于开口承认道。

“真是再好不过的消息了，”Charles紧握了下Erik的手，然后又伸手拍了拍Moira的胳膊。“我们这周都经受了许多波折，真高兴看到事情能有个如此好的结果。真高兴能看到你们两个放下成见，成为朋友。”

“说‘朋友’还太早了，”Moira做了个苦相，瞥了Erik一眼。

Erik深表赞同：“我们只是能受得了对方罢了。”

“其实也不太能，”Moira道。

不过，Charles脸上的笑容却丝毫未减。他站起身来，依旧咧着嘴。

“我们得办个仪式，”他说，“为了庆祝，早餐咱们吃什么？煎蛋还是松饼？”

“煎蛋。”Erik开口的一瞬间Moira也叫了出来，“松饼。”

两个人互相看向对方，Erik开始考虑现在收回自己的建议是否已经太迟了。

 

FIN


End file.
